The Five Rewrite
by scrappy5798
Summary: What would you do if the world that was supposed to was just one big lie. Dark side not really dark. The light side with a dark past. A prophecy that would bring balance and what one old man will do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The Five Rewrite

By scrappy5798

Chapter 1

It was very late on a very ordinary night when our story starts in the large manor house at the top of the hill in Wiltshire, England. A man with pale yellow hair sat at his desk wringing his hands together. The man's face was aristocratic and held confidence yet his nervous twitching betrayed him. This man was Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Lucius was a pureblood and very proud of that fact. Most wizards and witches considered them evil and dangerous, just the kind of reputation that the Malfoy's wanted. Like most pureblood families, much was never known about the family because they usually kept to themselves. Most purebloods only cared about three things and they went in this order, Family, Power, and And Money. Purebloods would use whatever means necessary to protect their family and their possessions. If that considered them dark then so be it.

Lucius stood up from his desk and started to pace. Lucius was a hard man who most were afraid to cross, and not much affected him. Lucius was pulled from his thoughts when a pop was heard, looking up he sees the small form of his personal house-elf Garth carrying a tea tray. "Thank you Garth. Any word on my wife?" Lucius asked as he turned to the fire blazing in the fire place.

"Healer is with wifey still, Master. Winky is saying that everything okay." Garth said as he laid the tray down on the desk. Garth had been with his Master since Master was a baby. He took great pride in being the personal elf of Lucius Malfoy. His Master was always a good Master making sure that Garth had everything that he would ever need. The floo flared up as Garth was sitting the tray down. Out stepped two mean. Masters friends were here to keep him company, without a word Garth popped to the kitchen and back with two more teacups.

The first man to walk though the floo was wearing a dark green robe. His brown hair was left to flow around his shoulders. His serpent like eyes scanned the room before enveloping Lucius in a hug

"Lucius, my friend, who would have thought that the beautiful Narcissa Black would consent to marrying a scoundrel like you I will never know." The man laughed as he sat down.

The other man was dressed in all black with billowing robes that made the man seem bigger than life. His hair was pitch black and reflected the light giving it an oily look. His pale face held black eyes that dashed about as he also scanned the room.

"Marry him and give him a child. Who would have thought that Marvolo" the man said as he also hugged Lucius while addresses the man sitting down.

"Do you remember the way they used to hate each other? I never would have thought that they would end up together." The man named Marvolo grinned as he looked at the other man "You two could write your love story and it would rival the muggle Romeo and Juliet, right Severus."

Lucius grinned as his friends joked about Narcissa "I was in the doghouse more often than not, but that women is such a spitfire. Even when she was yelling at me her eyes just captivated me. But man could she swing a punch" Lucius chuckled as he looked at his friends.

He looked at his friend Severus Snape and remembered the first time that they had met. Lucius's mother was taking him to but his school robes when a boy his age also walked in. They both were fitted next to each other. Lucius remember talking to the boy who never said anything in replied. Lucius had looked over to see a dark bruise underneath the collar of his shirt. He had jumped down and ran and told his mother. His mother had been furious that anyone would hurt a child. She had paid for both of our robes and had taken the both of us home.

His mother had healed Severus and had asked him questions about his family. After learning that his mother was dead and that his muggle father hated magic his mother decided that she had a plan to fix this. She had left leaving Lucius with the young boy. When he asked if the boy would be his first best friend, the boy looked at him and asked why. Lucius was only ten and his childish answer was that he didn't know that he just wanted to did the boy actually smile and nod.

His mother had come back and sat both boys down and told them that the only way that they could help the boy was if he became a blood brother to me. The boy had such hope on his face that all I said was that he would be the best brother ever. So that day Severus became an honorary Malfoy.

"Not only am I going to be a father but you, my brother will be an Uncle." Lucius chuckled as Severus's face paled. Lucius knew that Severus thought that he would hurt a child like his father. Lucius knew better than most that Severus had one of the biggest hearts ever. He looked at Marvolo and smiled as he said "You Marvolo, my good friend, will be Godfather." Marvolo's face grinned.

Lucius remembers the first time that he met Marvolo. He and Severus had both been sorted into Slytherin and were headed to the common room when a first year Gryffindor tripped Severus. He had helped up Severus and smiled at the Gryffindor. He then started to remove 50 points from him. The boy had shouted that he was a Potter and that he was only hurting a snake. The older boy only smiled more as a snake head poked its head out of the boy's robes. The Gryffindor ran away leaving two stunned first years. They learned that his name was Tom Riddle but that his friends called him Marvolo.

It was being friends with Marvolo that had opened both Severus and Lucius's eyes to the world around them. They say the way that Dumbledore would stalk their friend. They remembered on the last day of school the way that Dumbledore had cornered Marvolo asking him all kinds of information and what Marvolo was going to do when he left school. Marvolo had said that he was going to try to get a job so that he could get a house. Dumbledore had tried to offer a teaching position to Marvolo who declined it. Later that night Marvolo had awoken the both of them.

Marvolo had said that he needed to disappear without Dumbledore knowing. He had said to be unavailable to be asked any questions from anyone and to have their mother to teach them occulmency. They didn't hear from Marvolo until their 7th year. He had asked them if they would join him in changing their world. They both agreed and became the first Death Eaters.

"Me a Godfather. Do you have any idea who Narcissa will pick to be Godmother? Can you imagine when the child goes to Hogwarts? A Malfoy with Black blood. Oh the utter chaos" Marvolo was nearly hopping in his seat. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a godfather. He would kill anyone who tried to his godchild. He was trying to decide what abilities he would give his godchild.

Most people wondered why the pureblood families still appointed godfathers because pureblood families always had some distant relative. What a lot of people didn't know was that the Godparents could impart certain abilities that they have to their godchildren. This gave a link from the Godparent to the Godchild.

Just then the Healers Assistant, an old Medi-Witch with charcoal hair and a kind smile, opened the door. Everyone stood up and looked at the Medi-witch with concern. The witch just smiled and said "Well, Mr. Malfoy you should probably sit" Lucius sat down hard with the color draining from his face. Seeing this the Medi-Witch quickly said "Your wife is fine. I just thought that you would like to know that you're first and second born are fine and we are just waiting for the last child to enter the world." She turned around and was about to close the doors when she added "Yes Mr. Malfoy. Your wife is having the first wizard triplets ever. So Exciting"

"Triplets" whispered Lucius as he grinned a mile wide. "Did you hear Triplets? Three babies. Three Malfoys. Three" Lucius was in shock.

Severus and Marvolo only laughed. Severus stalled his chuckling to grin as well "The first Triplets. Can you believe that? I am an Uncle three times. Now you have to come up with names. Hey she never told us if it was a boy or a girl." whined Severus as he went to the bottle of fire whiskey and poured three glasses. They continued talking about life and the addition the Malfoy family. It was an hour later that the Medi-Witch came and got them to take them to Narcissa.

Narcissa was laying in the huge bed with two babies in her arms and a third in a blanket cradled in her legs. When the first was born she had been so happy with quickly turned to shock as she continued have contractions. When the other two were born she was tire but beyond the moon with happiness. Her children would have each other to play with. When they had decided to not see the gender of the baby they had decided to do everything natural no potions to reveal the gender or if there were more than one. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Medi-Witch with Lucius. Next into the room were Marvolo and Severus.

"Lucius look, they are so beautiful." Narcissa cooed as Lucius approached the bed. Lucius looked down at his wife and the babies that surrounded her. They were the most beautiful sight ever.

"Look what you did Narcissa. Three Malfoys. I am so proud darling." He picked up the child in his wife lap. "Who was born when?"

Lucius asked the Medi-Wizard that was putting his supplies away.

The Medi-Wizard smiled. "The child you are holding is your first born son. The child with the silver blanket is your second born girl. The child wrapped in the green blanket is your third born son." The Medi-Wizard handed three pieces of parchment to Marvolo. "You will have to come up with names so that I can drop it off with the ministry. If would be acceptable we will wait in the sitting room with some nice tea while you discuss the names of the children. I will be back in a month to check up on the children." Lucius nodded as he called for Garth.

"Garth take the Medi-Wizards to the sitting room and give them some tea and something to eat. Then come back here with your son Dobby." Once they were gone and everyone had found a sitting place on the bed next to Narcissa and the babies.

"Well we already have this little ones name." Lucius looked at Narcissa who smiled and nodded. Lucius looked down into the face of his oldest and said "Your name, little one, shall be Daemon Abraxas Malfoy." The baby wiggle his arms making everyone chuckle. Handing the baby to Marvolo so that he could see his godson. Picking up the baby in the silver blanket he looked at Narcissa "What shall we name our little princess?"

Narcissa was thrilled that they had a daughter. She imagined all the dresses and all the girl stuff that they would be able to do together. "How about Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy" Lucius beamed at Narcissa. He looked at the face of his daughter.

"Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He waited till Marvolo handed Daemon off to Severus to hand Elladora to Marvolo. Marvolo looked enraptured with the children. Severus had a look of awe on his face as he cradled Daemon to his chest.

"Now the baby of the group. Any ideas." Lucius looked to his friends then his wife. It was Severus spoke up "Draconus" Lucius knew that that name was important. Draconus was the name of the younger brother that died at the hands of his father. "You will be known as Draconus Marvolo Malfoy." Everyone smiled as they cooed and awed over the babies. Marvolo noticing Narcissa's dropping eyes said

"Lucius lets put the babes to sleep and let your darling wife sleep, after all she did bring three Malfoy's into the world" Each man grabbed a baby and place them in the bigger than usually crib next to the huge bed. Lucius left Severus and Marvolo looking at the babies as he crawled up next to his wife

"Go to sleep darling I will take care of the rest. I will make sure that everything is taken care of by the time that you wake up."

Lucius kissed his wife and scooted off the bed. "Come on you two" Everyone left the room as Garth popped into the hallway with his son Dobby. "Garth let me see the Medi-wizards out then will do the bonding." Garth and Dobby both nodded vigorously making their ears flap.

Lucius went to the sitting room and handed the naming certificates to the Head Medi-Wizard. Thanking them and promising to give a donation to St. Mungos they left. Lucius returns to his office where Marvolo and Severus are toasting.

"To Daemon" They said as they took a sip of fire whiskey. "To Elladora" they chorused as they took another sip "To Draconus" They drank again. Leaving both of the men laughing like school girls at each other

"Well ladies, Lets finish up with everything before you're both get toasted. You both will bear witness to the House-Elf Bonding" Lucius muttered as he sat down in the armchair by the fire. Marvolo and Severus sat down with goofy grins on their face. Garth and Dobby both appeared in the room. Lucius beckoned them forward.

"Garth you have been my personal house elf since I was born. You have been my confidante, my friend, and my protector. I ask now that I have children if your son Dobby will consent to be the personal House-Elf of my oldest child." Dobby's eyes grew huge in his small head as he nodded

"Master, I is always your friend. I is honored youse asks my Dobby to being yourse sons elf" Garth was thrilled. His son was a personal house-elf following in his father's footsteps. He approached his master and shook his Master's offered hand. Looking at Dobby as Magic swirled around Dobby before dissipating. Dobby jumped up and down squealing with delight. Severus gave out a bark of laughter while Marvolo chuckled at the house-elf.

"Now Garth I know that you have a niece and nephew correct?" Lucius asked with a smile. Garth nodded and grinned hugely.

"Yes Master. They is being Nona and Dak Master. They is good elves. I is teaching them everything Garth knows." Garth was happy that his Master knew who his family was. Most house-elf families tried to get their children positions within their Masters House.

"Would you call them here?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of his fire whiskey. Garth snapped his fingers and two elves appeared beside Dobby. The elves looked at each before grinning and jumping up and down hugging each other. House-Elves are really happy creatures. Lucius cleared his throat causing the house elves to quiet down and look at him sheepishly.

Lucius looked at the Elf that had one a small white pillow case. Lucius elf was dressed in his tailored uniform that Lucius had made for the elf. Most people think that to hand a house-elf an article of clothing meant that they were fired. If that was true then elves wouldn't be able to do anything with clothes. The only way to fire an elf was to sever the bond.

"Nona would you consent to being my daughter Elladora's personal House Elf?" Lucius asked as the elf nodded nearly bouncing off the floor with the enthusiasm "Dak will you consent to being the personal House Elf to my youngest Draconus?" Dak nodded as well. In house elf families it is the oldest that is the one that grants and holds the bonding ceremony of any elf in his family. Garth stepped forward and shook his Masters hand again. Magic swirled around Nona and Dak, but before it died down it swirled around Dobby and meshed with each other's bonding.

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle witness this bonding."

"I Severus Tobias Snape Witness this bonding."

"Now what the hell was that? I have never seen a house elf bonding but I didn't know that they could mesh. What do you think it means?" asked Marvolo as he looked at the awed look on Garth's face. "They's magic is together cause of Legend." Garth answered with only left questioning looks on his master and friends faces "Legends is saying that there is being three elves that protect Magic Five. Masters babies is being three of Five. Magic Five restores Magic balance."

"Garth do you mean a prophecy?" Lucius asked he thought of the implications of such a Legend.

"I is only knowing it as Legend. I tells story to baby elves Master" Garth relied as his heart swelled with pride. His family was three of the protectors of the Magic Five. "They is named Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Death."

"Wouldn't you think that a Magical Being called Death would be something to be afraid of?" Marvolo said as he poured another round of fire whiskey

"Death is powerful Master Riddle. Legends says Death is stopping death many times. Death is not making death Master Lucius." Piped Nona.

"Thank you for the information Garth, Dobby, Nona, and Dak. Garth why don't you take them to get their uniforms and then go celebrate for the rest of the night." Lucius said so that he could talk to his friends. He knew that the family house elves would have a huge feast to celebrate the bonding ceremonies. The elves nodded then popped away.

"Well it was an interesting story but don't know if we should put any stock into the Legend" Said Severus as he did quotation marks with his fingers as he said legend.

"Who knows it might be true but it might not and it is true I bet that in the telling of the story that it has changed some." Stated Marvolo "But let's not talk about that. Let's celebrate with laughter and fire whiskey." Severus nodded as he drank his drink in one swallow.

Lucius laughed as he lifted his glass and toasted "To the best friends a man can have. You are both brothers of my heart." They drank some more before retiring for the night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellatrix Lestrange was over the moon with happiness. Her sister had given birth to her children last night making her an aunt. Being a mother of two little ones herself she knew the joy of holding a child. Bellatrix pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear thinking of when the twins were born. Rodolphus had been giddy with excitement when given the news that she was pregnant. Bellatrix remember the huge grin that he sported for nine months. When she had learned that her sister was also pregnant they had started to plan play dates and clothes. Needless to say the times were joyful even with the war going on. Bellatrix was interrupted from continuing down memory lane by her husband and his brother. She smiled when she saw her little boy in the arms of his father fast asleep. Rabastan was wiggling his fingers at her darling daughter.

Rodolphus looked at his wife who had gifted him with two beautiful children. He thought back to the night the twins were born. Rabastan had come to keep him from pacing the carpet while his wife was with the Medi-Wizards. They had talked and laughed remembering their school years. Rodolphus had fallen in love with the volcano known as Bellatrix Black. She wouldn't even talk to him other than in a formal manner. He along with his brother and Lucius had helped him worm his way into Bellatrix's heart. He never regretted all groveling and begging that he did just to get her to talk to me. It wasn't till the wee hours of the morning that they were allowed to see Bella.

He and Rabastan had entered the bedroom where Bella lay with two bundles cradled in her arms. They had both just stood there before Rodolphus croaked out.

"Twins" Bella turned from the babies to look at him and gave him a watery smile and nodded her head. Rabastan had jumped up and down in joy saying that he had to little ones to spoil rotten.

"We have a little boy Rodolphus and a little girl. They are so beautiful." Bellatrix cooed as they both approached the bed. Rodolphus suddenly had a little baby in his arms while Bellatrix and Rabastan were cooing and awing over the little girl. Bellatrix turned her head and said "What shall we name them?"

Rodolphus looked down at his son "Orion Cygnus Lestrange. After your father and uncle." he was rewarded with a blinding smile from his wife who held out his little girl. Handing Orion to his uncle he took his little girl then looked at his wife. He knew that she had a name in mind for a girl she had talked to her sister about it for months.

"Devon Narcissa Lestrange." she whispered.

"It's perfect for our little angel." Rodolphus felt his heart swell with joy at his family. They had a son and daughter with a nephew or niece on the way. Yeah everything was going wonderfully.

Elsewhere in England a women was crying her heart out at the news that she had received. Her husband stood beside her with grim look.

"What about a blood adoption Medi-Aramis. Can we adopt a magical baby?" James Potter asked laying on his wife and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Really James. We could adopt." The look of joy on his wife Lily Potter face hurt. He hoped that they could have a child; with a blood adoption it would be just as good if Lily had given the child birth.

"You would think with all the turmoil and families being torn apart that there would be orphans but sadly they all have extensive family being a wizard of pureblood. Finding a muggleborn would be harder and would take longer but it could be done Lord Potter." Medi-Aramis hoped that if they did go that route that it wouldn't take long to find a muggle wizard in a muggle orphanage. Muggles never took care of their children very well.

"Can we begin the search soon? I know with the war and Voldemort" Medi-Aramis cringed at the name "are rampaging about but what happiness we have is better than nothing." James answered as his wife nodded up and down several times.

"Well I know that you are in good standing with Dumbledore, so with his help we should find a child soon. Do you have a choice of gender you want the child to be?" The couple looked at each other before Lily answered

"We would like a little boy" The both nodded as they stood up to leave.

"Then have a word with Dumbledore and have him contact me to begin the search." Medi-Aramis shook hands with James Potter before he started to go call his next patient.

James and Lily Potter decided not to wait and went to Hogwarts immediately and asked to see the Headmaster. Walking to office of the Headmaster they joked about all the times James and his friends had to walk to the headmaster's office. Knocking on the door they heard the familiar thrill of Fawkes the phoenix and grandfatherly voice that said to come in.

"James my boy, what can I help you with? Everything is alright right" Dumbledore looked at his former students. James had always been a trickster but had thrived at transfiguration while his wife had excelled at Charms. He was delighted when they had come to adore him as a pseudo grandfather. It always made his plans easier to accomplish. He was surprised when the wards around Hogwarts had alerted him to the presence of the Potters.

He had been thinking of the Malfoy's and the Lestrange children. He couldn't believe it when his spy in the ministry had told him of the birth of Triplets. He just knew that they would be very powerful together. If he could just get his hands on the oldest Malfoy child then the light had a chance. It would probably be better to just take them all but what to do with the other four children. He had been angry that he had been interrupted from his planning but decided what this would be a good time to check in with his two favorite puppets.

"Headmaster, Lily and I just got back from St. Mungos. They told Lily that she is barren. Medi Wizard Aramis Fuller told us of the possibility of adopting a child." James paused to gauge the headmaster's reaction. When he received a kind smile and twinkling eyes he continued. "We want to adopt a muggleborn wizard boy. The healer said that with your help that we could do the search faster. Would you help us Headmaster?" Lily looked at Dumbledore with a pleading look on her face.

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. Part of the solution had fallen right into his lap. If he kidnapped the children the oldest could be placed with the Potters which would allow him close to the child as he grew. The others he would place with light or muggle families that way he would have all of them. It would be delightful to see the Malfoys and the Lestranges fighting their own children. He would have to use his rat with the ranks of the Death Eaters. It would take a while but it could be done.

"Of course my dears. I would gladly help in this noble cause. We shall find your future son soon." Dumbledore was relieved to have a plan. Always had to have a plan. The world would turn to chaos if they didn't have him Albus Dumbledore looking after them. Lily and James hugged each other as they left the healers card so that he could get into contact with the Medi-Wizard. They left mistaking the twinkling in Dumbledore eyes as hope.

Months passed as the Malfoys and the Lestranges fell into a routine with their children. The Potters were excited because the headmaster had said that they had a line on an orphaned little wizard boy. A man was currently standing outside the wards of Malfoy Manor wondering if he wanted to do this. He knew that he would have to prove himself but he needed to be forgiven. With his brother gone he had no other family left. He had friends but nothing could come close to family. Sirius Black wanted to reconcile with his estranged family.

He remembered all the family get togethers playing with his cousins Cissa and Bella. He had been really close to them but when he had gone to Hogwarts he had been shocked to be placed in Gryffindor. He never told anyone what the hat had told him.

The hat had told him that he would be the only one that could free his family from what they would soon suffer. He had then been determined to protect his family from the sidelines. He had then proceeded to befriended James Potter and the rest of the Marauder's. He remembered the grief he felt that he had not be able to protect his brother because of the houses. So with a heavy heart he stepped into the wards. He was instantly stunned by the wards and struck with a body binding curse. He lay there hoping that everything would work out.

In the Malfoy manor nursery held five little children that were currently playing with blocks surrounded by their family. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat on the blanket and played with their children and niece and nephew. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were also playing on the blanket. Squeals of laughter made everyone laugh.

Narcissa looked at her niece and nephew. They both had black midnight black hair. While Orion's hair was straight and tamable hey little niece Devon had received her mother's wild locks. She and Bella already had plans on sleepovers for the girls. Her little children all had pale blonde hair. All of the children's eyes held an inner glow that gave the Death Eaters hope. Her all had the Malfoy silver eyes yet they were all different. Daemons eyes held avada kedavra green specks, Elladora's eyes held blue flecks like small puddles; Draco's eyes had flecks of orange and red. Her niece Devon's eyes were light blue with small white swirls running thru them, while her brother's eyes were a dark blue and had brown specks mixed in. All in all Narcissa thought they had the most beautiful children in the world. Narcissa glanced at her sister who smiled at her, yes their daughters would be the best of cousins.

Lucius was watching the children on the blanket. They were only around eight months yet they all had displayed accidental magic. He knew that accidental magic was common mostly consisting of when the child was emotional. He remembered the first time that they had brought the children together. They had all lain on the blanket wiggling the arms and feet at each other. Their Uncles and Godfathers had nearly bought out Toy Shoppe, most of the toys the children were too young for but Rabastan had placed a couple of blocks in the middle of the blanket. They were all talking about the future of the children such as where they were going to go to school when five blocks had started to lift up from the floor. They each slowly drifted to each child who then grasped the block and quickly proceeded to gnaw on the blocks. They had all stayed quiet for several minutes before Rabastan spoke.

"Who could have imagined all that power from such a small package." who chuckled at the gob smacked faces of his friends and family. Severus had looked at Rabastan.

"No one has their wands out especially here in the nursery. It had to have been them. Look out Hogwarts, here comes trouble." chimed in Severus who bent over with laughter. Marvolo had a smirk on his face

"Yes, imagine the look on the old coots face when they go to school. Poor darling little girls." Marvolo howled with laughter. This shook the parents out of their stupor.

"Whatever do you mean Tom Marvolo Riddle." growled Bellatrix which only cause Severus and Rabastan to laugh harder.

Marvolo held his hands up in the universal sign of peace. "Lucius and Rodolphus had a hell of a time win your hearts. Image your daughters at that age. Now image three male family members in the same year. No one will have a chance to get near the girls. I really pity the first person that will try to make a move on the girls." Lucius and Rodolphus smirked at each other; yes their boys would protect their sister and cousin with dangerous results. Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled remembering all the things they had made their husbands do to win their favor. They had three little warriors to weed out the riff-raff from their little princesses.

Everyone grabbed their wands when they felt the wards alarms go off. Five pops were heard as the children personal house elves surrounded the children. Every Pureblood had an escape plan incase their houses were attacked. The Malfoy manor had a secret room that was filled with ancient runes and old wards. The only way to enter the room was with a house elf. The house-elves would only need a second to grab a child and pop away to safety.

Lucius quickly gave out orders "Cissa, Bella stay here protect the children. Give the word to the elves to pop the children to safety if need be. We will take care of this." Both women nodded with fierce look on their faces. Bella was the more experience dueler so she took the entrance. Narcissa stood guard over the children.

Lucius and Rodolphus led the crew to the cause of the alarm. When they got there they say Sirius Black in binds.

"What are you doing here Black?" Wondered Lucius. He had never understood Sirius. Even if he was a Gryffindor there was no reason to not take up the positions of Head of the House of Black.

"Regulus is missing. I tried to protect him but he got to close. I want to make amends. I won't give up the rest of my family. Please Lord Malfoy allow Snape to use Legilimens on me. It will explain everything." Sirius said quickly. He looked Severus in the eyes. He hoped that by submitting himself to my supposed enemy that they would grant me forgiveness.

Severus looked at Sirius Black with disgust and scorn. This man had taunted him at every turn making fun of him in front of large crowds. Not many people knew that Severus had loved someone. Only Lucius and Marvolo knew why Sirius had been cruel to Severus in school. Regulus. Severus and Regulus were as different as light and day. While Severus was the quiet snarky student who excelled in Potion, Regulus was a common Black prankster. While Sirius's pranks were cruel they were hard to trace back to who had done it. No one had ever caught Regulus, who had used the Marauders as a cover for his own pranks. They had fallen in love when Severus was in Seventh Year while Regulus was in Sixth Year. The unlikely couple only had one major problem.

That problem came in the form of Regulus older brother. Sirius pranks on Severus were always a little cruel but when Sirius had found out that Severus was dating his brother he had started to do crueler things. Regulus had disappeared nearly two years ago saying nothing to anyone. Severus had pleaded with Marvolo to allow him to be a spy in Dumbledore's Order. They had decided to use the story that Severus thought that Voldemort had Regulus murdered. They had found a great many troubling things.

"Severus I think that we should hear him out. If we don't like what we hear we can Obliviate him and send him on his way" whispered Rodolphus.

Severus looked into Sirius's mind. What he found there left him shocked to the core. Laying before him was the greatest Slytherin to be born. A snake that had been in the lion's den and had come out unscathed.

"Why. Why would you allow yourself to be in Gryffindor? What was so important that you left your little brother to think that you hated him." bit out Severus whose eyes had watered. Everyone remained motionless as they tried to process the meaning of Severus's words.

"The hat said that I had to be the Protector that I would have to protect my family from the shadows. I failed. I tried so hard to protect everyone. I was cruel to you and Regulus because then I knew that Dumbledore would leave you alone. He always liked the Slytherin students in misery." whispered Sirius. Severus pointed his wand at his childhood tormentor and whispered the counter curse then proceeded to silently cry. Sirius stood up and slowly walked to Severus. He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy he always considered a brother in-law. "I'm sorry for everything. Within these ward I can be myself. Outside in the real world I have to remain the Sirius black that they know. My job isn't done yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius was really happy that he could be with his family even if he knew it was probably not going to last till the war was over. Sirius was a true Slytherin who had hidden all characteristics of a Black under the goofy disguise of a Gryffindor. He loved James and Lily like family but they had been blinded by the oh so charming Dumbledore. He hoped that the war would be in their favor so that the wizarding world could see what it really could be. When he had gotten his Hogwarts letter when he was eleven he had researched every teacher and their background.

He had uncovered in the Black library a journal of great great grandfather Sirius Black. He had laughed at the jokes that his grandfather had pulled in school, but then he started to read about a young man his grandfather knew. The boys name was Albus Dumbledore. His grandfather had written that while he couldn't understand the open arms police that he was continuously sporting about muggles. He was entirely shocked that the boy's father was sent to Azkaban. The whole issue was hushed just a small blurb in the Quibbler. No one had ever heard that the boy's father was in prison. When asked his face went cold and just simply walked away. Later entries mourned the death of Gellert Grindlewald.

He was surprised that Grindlewald was a close friend of Dumbledore. His grandfather had written how the expelled Drumstrang student was a half blood that seemed to actually have a brain. Apparently Grindlewald had tried to pass new laws that would help muggleborns upon entering their new world which was later lost in busy workings of the ministry. It was shortly after in the summer of 1945 that a duel broke out. The duelers were a complete surprise.

His father wrote that the duel was amazing. So many spells you couldn't see the duelers. When the last spell and the magic scattered to the wind did anyone see the result. There lay Gellert Grindlewald arms wrapped around a dead young woman. The journal had then cut off to reveal a photo. He had watch with curiosity as Aberforth Dumbledore had looked at his older brother with disgust before he had walked over to the lifeless forms of Grindlewald the young women. The words the photo had played were etched into his mind forever.

"You killed your own sister Albus. You may fool the public but someone will come and make you fall. I just hope that I am there to see." Aberforth pulled out a necklace with pendant. Sirius, the one reading the journal, thought that the pendant was a phoenix but couldn't be sure because it was so small. He had watched as Dumbledore had raised his wand and shouted "avada kedavra" the sickly green light had speed towards Aberforth. When the spells light dissipated Aberforth and the bodies were gone.

He had gone about his day thinking about what he saw. He had never heard of anyone mention this. He had thought that Grindlewald hated muggleborns. What had really shocked him was that the school that he was to attend happened to have a crazy headmaster. He had dinner that night with his family. It was while watching his brother that he grew concerned. He would have to set up something to watch his brother to make sure his brother was safe. No one touched his brother.

He brought himself to the present where he was embracing his cousins Cissa and Bella. They had chatted about school and future plans to meet and catch-up. Both of his cousins dragged him up to the nursery to show him his little cousins. He had looked at the children and was easy head over heels in love with his little cubs. Marvolo had laughed as Sirius had transformed to his dog form and had sniffed and licked each baby resulting in goos and squeals from the babies. Sirius was sniffing and storing the smells just in case he would need to locate his little cousins. He decided that now was the time that his business should be announced.

"I actually came here for a specific reason." when he had said this Rodolphus had mumbled obscenities under his breath. "I am Head of the Black family. I may not seat in council or any of that other stuff but I have more important things to take of. I will probably never marry. Regulus is gone leaving the Black line with no Heir. I would like that you grant me Guardian Position of the children." At this everyone went silent.

"Dobby" Narcissa whispered. When the pop announced the arrival of the elf "Get the other elves and watch the children we will be in the adjunct sitting room. Please bring some tea." everyone got up and went into the room.

Marvolo was shocked because he had never heard of a Guardian Position. Everyone was shocked as well for a different reason. A Guardian Position was an individual that would be able to always sense if the child was endanger. It wasn't dangerous but since the great Morgana Le Fay families have left Guardians out because they were never needed.

Bella spoke first "Do you think that is necessary Sirius."

"Wait. First what is a Guardian and why would it be necessary?" ask Marvolo as he poured some honey in his tea.

"A Guardian can see under any charms or potions placed on any of the Guardians charges. They were used when children were being kidnapped and disappearing. A Guarding is usually an unsuspecting person and powerful. They had a direct link to their charges that let them know if they were in mortal peril. I don't know if a step like this is warranted but I want, wait scratch that I need to do everything I can. Sirius said as he looked at the husbands of his cousins. These two individuals were the ones that he needed to sway.

"It is not dangerous for either participant right?" asked Marvolo. At receiving a positive nod he continued "Why would such a suggestion receive such a response though. There is something that you're leaving out" Marvolo smirked at the red faced Black.

"When I die my magic is given to my charges. It will claim a charge as Head of House if no one is available." Severus really looked at Sirius. How did he not see what he was really like? There was not one Guardian story that ended where the Guardian lived out his days in peace. They always died to give the Hero the courage and power to survive. He hopped that they actually decided to go through with it. It would be an unexpected move that Dumbledore wouldn't even guess.

"Very Good Gryffindor" Rabastan said in a slow voice as if he was talking to a small child

"Never knew a Gryffindor had blood of green and silver." quipped Lucius which made everyone laugh. Rodolphus and Lucius looked at Sirius both thinking if they could trust this man. Lucius's decision was decided when he looked at Severus who nodded. Rodolphus agreed when his wife dug her nails into his leg, if his wife trusted his cousin then so would he.

"I am Honored Lord Black if you will consent to being the children's Guardian." Lucius said formally. Next to him Rodolphus nodded. Everyone went back to the nursery. Since all agreements of any kind between families was always discussed and decided by the Heads of Families, Lucius picked up Daemon and proceeded with the ceremony.

"The Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy presents heir Daemon Abraxas Malfoy to be considered to be a charge of Guardian Lord Sirius Black the third" Lucius handed Daemon into Sirius's arms.

Sirius looked down at the babe in his arms. The little cub cooed at him. "I, Guardian Lord Sirius Black the third hereby accept the position of Guardian of Daemon Abraxas Malfoy." Silver and green tendrils of magic swirled around the two. The tendrils split into two swirls that wrapped around Sirius's and Daemon's forearms. When the magic cleared it left behind bracelets on their forearms. Sirius looked at the bracelets, they were identical. They were silver that wrapped around his and the babies arm. On the bracelet was the Black family crest in green. Sirius grinned as he handed the baby to Narcissa who cooed over the crest with Bellatrix.

"I saw that magic but I didn't see anything else happen. Was that is" Marvolo asked.

"Only family can see the mark. Narcissa and Bellatrix are of the Black family therefore their husbands can also see it. Brother and Sisters of the immediate family can see the mark unless spoken otherwise." supplied Rabastan. Sirius looked at Severus. He hadn't said anything about not see the bands. He decided that he would think about it later. "The Guardian are the only ones that can allow others to see the bands" Sirius looked at his cousins and raised a brow and looked at Marvolo. After receiving a nod he continued "Guardian Lord Sirius Black the third asks magic to grant Tom Marvolo Riddle sight to family ties."

Marvolo blink green and silver before he walked over to Daemon who rested in his Uncle Rabastan arms. Marvolo traced the crest. "Splendid"

Lucius picked up his little girl and continued the ceremony.

"The Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy presents heir Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy to be considered to be a charge of Guardian Lord Sirius Black the third." Again the baby switched hands.

"I, Guardian Lord Sirius Black the third hereby accept the position of Guardian of Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy." The only change to the ceremony was Sirius's band. Underneath the crest were two small undesirable beings. No one could make out if they were even human, animal, or creature. After the ceremony for the last three were complete a total of five small things. It wasn't till after the ceremony that Severus really got to look at Sirius band.

He nearly choked on his tea "Those things on the band I think are animals. What they are I can't tell." Bella and Narcissa pounced on Sirius who just laughed as they grabbed his arm to look better.

"He's right. I can't make out what kind of animals or creatures they are." Bella said as she moved slightly to allow her sister a better view

"Look, the things are playing with each other." Narcissa said as she moved away to allow the others to look.

"The possibilities of what this could mean are many. It could be their future familiars. It could be what their personalities will be like. Either way it is all intriguing." sprouted Marvolo in his over intelligent manner. Garth watched from the doorway of the nursery with a smile that seemed to take up all of his face. With a pop Garth arrived at Hogwarts kitchen. While most pureblooded families were warded against any house-elves that didn't belong to the family. Garth shook his head. He didn't understand why muggleborns always that they every creature in the known world was some fluffy creature that they once watch a movie about. Garth's last thought was what a movie.

"What is you being here" asked a old house-elf who had a yellow and brown cloth wrapped around its tiny bent form. Garth thought that it might have once been a Hugglepuff scarf.

"The Five and Guardian is being true." squealed Garth. Silence reigned in the kitchen of Hogwarts for the first time in History. Suddenly every house elf was staring at him making a sea of rainbow colored orbs with wings appear in Garths mind.

"Is you sure." asked a small elf with bright violet eyes and a lopsided grin.

"It true. I watch master do ceremony. I saw touch of magic." Garth grinned. Soon echoes of "touch of magic", "the five", and "Guardian" where whispering thru the kitchen.

"That is the Five, Guardian, and touch of magic. Need to find the two witnesses to be Legend" replied a nasally voice of a darker elf with midnight blue eyes.

"We protect the five, the Guardian. When see Witnesses, we protect. Tell families. Remember. Not be seen." stated the old elf in the scarf. At the commanding tone and words every house elf straightens to their considerable short height. All eyes held determination and hope. "Who is they being? Whos Personal elf?"

Garth puffed out his chest and proudly proclaimed "My Dobby is being elf to Daemon Abraxas Malfoy." cheers "Brother Giff boy be elf to Draco Marvolo Malfoy." more cheers " Giff daughter being elf to Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy." Louder cheers "Brother Kreature being Guardian elf." Cheers and screams of joy "Brother Kreature sons is being Kade and Gander. Kade is being Orion Cygnus Lestrange." Cheers and screams of joy mixed with jumping up and down. "Gander is Devon Narcissa Lestrange." No one in Hogwarts heard the eruption of noise coming from the kitchen. While Garth had given his master a little of the Legend and making his master believe that it was a story. It was true.

House elves always were looking for the signs of the Legend as it became known as. The signs were simple and every house elf knew what to look for. Most would wonder why a house elf would be happy about a legend that supposedly places the heroes to be "Evil" families. Garth chuckled at the muggleborn thought of his kind and their masters. Garth knew that his master only wanted important pureblood history and culture to survive in the future of the wizarding rule. Many things had been hidden from the muggleborns who didn't know any better.

He thought back to when his master would arrive in the Slytherin dorms in his sixth year. That right, just because his master was at school didn't mean that his master didn't need him. He would complain about the restricted section. Master was always saying why have a restricted section in the library if they were considered dangerous to the students. His master was smart to sneak into the restricted section and snatch a book. They were surprised when the book contained the bonding rituals of familiars, house elves, How to Create your Family Motto and Crest for Muggleborns section. There was so much important information that his master asked when the restricted section was made. Madam Pince had told him that the section was made a couple of years before Dumbledore became Headmaster.

The Legend had three of the four signs and things were looking up as Garth popped back to the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus was currently walking in the dungeons of Hogwarts trying to gather his thoughts on his lesson plans for the upcoming school year. Besides what people actually thought Severus loved teaching. He just didn't like teaching the younger class. He was a Potions Master for Merlin's sake; he should only have to teach the students that excelled in Potions. He hoped that they could win the war and restore Hogwarts to its former glory. Severus had read a diary in the Malfoy library when he was younger that mentioned student assistants, apprenticeship programs, field trips, planned school year event. What surprised him was that Hogwarts was once known for a waiting list for teachers who wanted to teach at Hogwarts. What was once an honored position was now nothing more than a joke? Dumbledore would not allow field trips claiming that the students would be endangered. Severus snorts, how did Dumbledore think students were going to learn, hope that they stumble across the information.

He always wondered why the four founders would start a school together yet have totally different views on how the school should be run. Most knowledge of the founders when they were alive was from a third party. No journals from the founding fathers were ever found and if someone did have such a journal they weren't sharing. When he had learned that Marvolo was a Slytherin descendent he was thrilled that he was friends with a persons whose family was steeped in history. He was immediately broken from his thoughts as he walked though the Bloody Baron.

The Bloody Baron was actually a really funny guy who liked to scary the other houses in the hopes that it would detour any from targeting one of his little snakes. He remembered when the house rivalries were consisting of a very few narrow minded students. He remembered the young faces screaming support for the Hogwarts champion in the Twiwizard Tournaments. All the students would give the champion advice and a few sneaky ones would found out about what challenges were ahead for the young champion. He remembered the "Dreaded Two"

They had been two students that had been friends when they had entered Hogwarts and had remained friends after the two were split into Slytherin and Gryffindor. The pranks they pulled were lost to legend but the Baron and the other ghosts remembered. He greatly saddened when the young Severus Snape was targeted by the hot headed James Potter. If those two had set aside their differences they could have easily ruled the school. The Tragedy. Then he remembered why he was looking for the Potions Master.

"Ah Mister Snape. The old gray one wishes to speak with you. I believe he hopes to attain some information. Guard your mind Snape." warned the Baron. Severus sneered at the mention of the headmaster. He was really glad that the Head of House Position was appointed by the House ghost so that the headmaster couldn't appoint one of his blubbering idiots to watch the snakes.

"How did he get Hogwarts to appoint him to Headmaster?" Mumbled Severus as he turned around to head up to the Headmasters Office. The Bloody Baron didn't tell the professor that the voice of Hogwarts could only be heard as a faint whisper. He wondered how long till the castle was no longer able to sustains its magic that was being taken somehow. The Baron decided to follow the Potions Master.

Severus arrived at the gargoyle that stood beside the hidden staircase that led to the headmaster's office. He snapped out the stupid password the old coot had to the office. He stood before the headmaster taking careful precautions to not look the headmaster in the eyes.

"Severus, my boy, I hope that lesson plans are going well for you. Just as if you need any advice on what to teach, I am here to help after all." said the sickening sweet voice of the aged maniac behind the desk.

Severus silently seethed, my boy, as if. "As you are aware Headmaster I am a Potions Master. I highly doubt that I will require your advice. Not to be too terrible impolite Headmaster" Severus sneakered in his mind "but I was busy putting plans together and trying to figure out the new Quidditch team.

"Oh yes, most of your old team will have graduated might give the other houses a chance. I wanted to ask how things were in the enemy ranks. I have heard some interesting things about the Malfoys and the Lestranges children. Have the parents allowed you or any other Death Eaters to see the children?" Severus was panicking yet not a muscle moved on his cold mask. He would have to be extremely careful with what he said.

"You as well as I know that most purebloods allow no one besides immediately family to be near their children. The parents never leave the children and often arrive to meetings late. The only interesting thing that I have heard is that the Malfoys have the first wizarding triplets." Severus repeated what he said in his mind looking for anyway that what he said revealed nothing of importance.

Dumbledore's twinkle doubled "Thank you Severus. There is no recorded history of triplets but they might not be the first." Dumbledore didn't like the Malfoys to stat the first of anything. He now knew when to strike all he had to do was wait just a little longer. He dismissed his potions master missing the look of disgust on the man's face as he shifted papers around on his desk. In his planning he failed to miss the eyes of two beings that knew true Dumbledore.

Fawkes was watching the old man warily. Contrary to belief he was the noble phoenix of Godric Gryffindor who had asked his familiar to bond with the school. The old man's magic reeked of decay and sickness yet he would watch the old man for he had to protect what Hogwarts loved most. Students.

The sorting Hat was peeking thru his eye slits to watch the dead one as he liked to refer to the headmaster as. He remembered sorting the aged many years ago. The boy had been torn up inside of the arrest of his father all for defending his family against muggles. He saw the hatred that the young boy felt towards muggles and the desire to control everything. He had wanted to place the boy in Slytherin but the boy had been extremely talented in mind magic and had conned him into shouting Gryffindor. Then and there he knew the boy would be trouble and boy was he right. The last dark lord to ever be heard before Gellert Grindlewald had shown up had been Morgana LeFay. Since the headmaster had graduated school two dark lords had sprung up and no one connected the two as being connected. It would be years before he could place his own knight on the chessboard that Dumbledore considered life. His knight had come in the form of the young Sirius Black.

He saw the boy's views on the headmaster and the fierce determination to protect his family. He finally had the most Slytheriny type student since Salazar Slytherin himself. He had warned the boy that if he went to Slytherin then he could not protect his family. The boy had pleaded him to help. When he had suggested the boy hide in the lion's den the boy had quickly agreed. Hat had smirked at the boys careful planning on getting the lions to accept him. The headmaster wouldn't know what hit him.

Severus calmly walked out of the headmaster's office and once he rounded the corner he was running to his chambers in the dungeons.

"Caul." called Severus in between gasps as he tried to catch his breath. A pop and the small elf was next to him with a glass of water. Taking a sip he rasped out his message. "I need you to go to Malfoy manor. Tell Lord Lucius Malfoy the following. Old goat watches the pups. He will know what it means. If he asks I will arrive at the Manor later and to call the family." A pop and the elf was gone. He paced while he thought of any protection that the children might be missing.

Lucius Malfoy was currently sitting at his desk going over the new bills that had been placed before the board of governess for Hogwarts. Trying to decide what his vote would be on the upcoming meeting he didn't hear the arrival of Severus's personal elf.

He was startled to hear the elf speak "Master Malfoy, Master is sending a message sir." paused the elf. After an affirmative nod did he continue "Master is saying Old Goat watch Pups." Master's friend's face turned white before the man stood up shakily. "Master is saying call family. Master be here later." Caul saw that he was no longer needed so he popped away to give his master the news.

Lucius was shocked at the news. He knew that Dumbledore would hear about his children but he didn't think that the man would actually try to watch the children. He stepped over to the floo to fire call Rodolphus. Throwing the powder into the fire he waited for the green flames before he stuck his head and said "Lestrange Manor. Rodolphus's office. He was so impatient he just shouted the man's name who looked up from his desk at the fireplace to look at Lucius with a smile.

"How are you brother?" asked Rodolphus who stepped out from behind his desk. He saw that the man was extremely pale and wondered what had shaken the man. When he heard Severus message he nearly threw up. After affirming that they would be at the manor later he went in search of his wife and brother who had taken up residence in the manor to remain close to his niece and nephew. His step brightened when he thought of all the people that would die to protect their children. Marvolo had called his inner circle together to meet the children. The hardened death eaters had remained silent as they had felt the children's power around them. The big mean Crabbe and Goyles Seniors had dropped to their knees and began to play peek-a-boo with the children. Their wives had immediately asked if their young ones could come to play with the children. Suddenly the children's playmates skyrocketed and death eaters where telling their older children that the two families where to be protected at all cost.

A month of planning a date had been set that they could have a huge play date for all the little children. It was to be held here at the Lestrange Manor which sported a huge play set in the back yard. The Crabbes, Goyles, Zabinis, Notts, Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, and Greengrass have had all decided to come because they all had children in the same year. Other were coming but they were a deal older and would probably start a Quidditch game with the other children. It was going to be good to see the other families. They were all dark so they all had to look out for one another and would need their children to know who they could count on. He arrived at the nursery and steeled himself to tell his wife the news. Dumbledore would be a fool to ever cross his wife.

After the call Lucius had called Garth to him to get the other to members of the family. "Garth go tell your brother Kreature to tell Sirius to meet us at eight tonight at the manor. Tell him to take every precaution to not be seen. After that go to the Slytherin Castle and tell Marvolo to meet at the same time." He dismissed the elf and went in search of his wife.

Garth went to tell his brother first who had immediately popped away to tell his master. Garth decided to make a detour before going to Slytherin Castle. He popped into the kitchen of Hogwarts he just looked at the old elf in the yellow and brown scarf and said "Watch Headmaster. He is watching the five." then popped away leaving the elves in a state of fury.

He arrived in the office of Slytherin Castle. He waited until the wizard acknowledged him before he relayed his message. He decided to visit with a long distant relation before he went back to his master. He popped in front of Gringotts bank. The goblins were smart to ward the place against house-elf magic. He quickly located his friend Griphook who was behind a desk stamping papers.

"Griphook, I is hoping you is heavy with lot a gold." Garth knew that way to a goblin was to tell them how rich they were. Grip hook looked at before smiling toothily.

"What are you doing here Garth has your master need of anything?" asked Griphook. Garth looked around to make sure that no one noticed them. After making sure that they were overlooked as usual did Garth ask?

"Is you hearing Legend Grippy" Griphook rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"We are waiting for the players to show themselves. Why?" Griphook wondered why the elf would come to discuss the Legend. The elves were such simple creatures that they didn't know the whole Legend. The Goblins Legend was similar except that the Five would bring light to all the creatures that lived without hope. The Goblins knew that the five had been born but not who they were.

"I is knowing who is the Five." whispered the elf which caused the goblin to chock on his own spit. Griphook quickly grabbed the elf.

"We have to tell King Ragnarok." they raced down to office door that held the office of the king. Griphook straightened his clothes before he knocked. After hearing the yell to come in did they open the door. "King Ragnarok, my friend Garth personal house elf to Lord Malfoy. He had information on The Five.

Ragnarok stopped what he was doing. He had had reason to believe that the first magical triplets might be a part of the Legend, looked like he might be right. As he quietly listened to the elf tell his story of his masters children.

"The Goblins pledge allegiances to the Five but what is that you need. They are only babies right now what would they need from us." asked the King as he addressed the elf.

"Bad Headmaster is watching young masters. My Master Malfoy is being concerned." replied the elf who hoped that the goblins would be able to help.

King Ragnarok looked at the elf threw calculating eyes. He chuckled himself when he saw the elves eyes revealed a type of cunning he never thought he would see in a house elf. "You cunning little elf. You believe something is going to happen. What is it you want us to do to help you."

Garth smirked to himself, he was taught a lot of cunning and sneakiness just trying to keep his Master out of trouble without being seen."Headmaster is bad. If he take babies he making em look different I is just knowing. He not kill them cause they is so powerful." the goblin king just laughed at the elves shrewd mind.

"You don't want the young ones to be taken by the Headmaster, Right?" growled the king. The goblins had been waiting a long time for the five and would go to war with the elves if they presented a danger to the Magical Five.

"No No No. I is thinking just in case. Headmaster is very sneaky." hurriedly relied Garth.

King Ragnarok thought of what he would do if the headmasters choose that route. Quickly the king smiled which caused Garth to take a step back at the malice in the king's face.

"If the old one goes so far as to do such a thing we will need to know a way to know when the children every enter this bank. The wards can be changed to sound off if the children were to ever come to this bank. I would like my two sons to manage the Lestrange and Malfoy accounts secretly. Keep track of every Knut, Sickle and Galleon." Griphook smiled at the order. Not many knew who the kings sons where. Griphook knew one prince as his brother Prince Slashjaw.

Garth left the bank with a smile. If the Headmaster tried to get his families masters then they at least had a plan if the Headmaster did succeed. No matter what the Headmaster was addicted to power and Garth knew that the old man would try to keep the children under his thumb. As they were magical children, their names had already been written in the Hogwarts scrolls. The letters would always find the young witch or wizard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dumbledore was setting at his desk waiting for his poppet to arrive. He had decided to use a little rat to acquire what he needed. Dumbledore thought of his sisters and his father. When his father had hexed those disgusting muggles for hurting his sister they had sent his father to prison. The attack left his beautiful sister afraid to use her magic. In Dumbledore's opinion, muggles were the ones that needed a hidden community. Muggleborns would always be the failure of an interspecies relationship. Disgusting. Dumbledore looked up as the rat like man came thru the fire place.

Peter Pettigrew was a cowardly man. He had friends who had been great in school. It was after they left school that they had forgotten about him. So while the rest of the Marauder's went on missions together he rarely was needed and often remained behind leaving him questioning himself. When Peter was with his friends it gave him courage to stand up for himself a little but without them he was nothing. When Dumbledore had asked to meet him alone Peter had been excited. He was finally going to tell the Marauder's that he had done a mission alone for Dumbledore. They would welcome him back into the fold. Everything would be as it once was.

"Peter I require your assistance on an important mission. No one can know about it. If you accomplish this mission you'll be making your friends very happy." stated Dumbledore as he waited for the information to sink in. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, people were so easy, especially Gryffindors. So trusting and too slow to ask any Questions. Severus was the only Order member that he had to be careful with what he said. He decided to add the final blow. "James and Lily need your help."

Peter was ecstatic. James and Lily needed him. Peter would complete the mission or die trying. His friends needed him and he wouldn't fail them. "I can do it Headmaster. Whatever it is just tell me." Peter scooted into the closet chair to listen to the headmaster.

"I don't know if you are aware of the Malfoy's or the Lestranges having children?" as Peter's nod he continued. "I can't allow those innocent children to be raised by those cruel people. Your friends James and Lily want to adopt a child. There are other well off light sided families that would jump at the chance to rescue a child from the dark."

Peter was shocked at the headmaster. He wanted him to kidnap a child. Even if it was death eaters. "I don't know Dumbledore" he said in a low voice.

"James and Lily might have to wait years to get a magical child. You would be saving children from years of abuse. Peter this war needs your help. You could be the one to stop this war." Dumbledore knew he had succeeded when Peter straighten in his chair. Dumbledore would have to use a dark potion but know one needed to know that. "The plan is very simple. Word has spread of the death eaters gathering the youngest children of the parents and marking them for the future. You must be quick and silent. I have brewed a potion that will transform you into a rat." Dumbledore admired himself. The fool believed that he didn't know about him being an animagus. He had found a potion that would transform a person into their animagus form and trapping them in the form for a set amount of time.

The potion had been invented by a man who had tried to run for Minister around the 1800s. He had wanted to eliminate the competition so he had trapped the other candidates in their animagus forms leaving him with no one to run against. His plan fell through when the wife of one of the candidates recognized her husband's animagus form. They had postponed the election till a cure could be found. The man had tried to burn his notes on the potion but was not quick enough. The potion had been declared dark and locked in the Dark Artifacts Room in the Department of Mysteries where Dumbledore had accidently stumbled across it. Wink.

"I will give you a portkey that will be a rope. In you rat form you will try to find the babies and get the rope to touch all the children. There will be a distraction but you still need to be careful. There will be other children there but those five children are the first that I want to rescue. Do you think that you can accomplish this Peter?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes bored into Peters which caused him to squirm.

"Won't there be wards against anyone coming uninvited?" asked Peter.

"Normally but the potion masks the magical auras. Your aura will be dimmed so that you can just walk on thru." Dumbledore knew that by the end of the week he would have his new pawns to play with. "Come back here unnoticed by eight this Friday. Spend time with your friends Peter and remember it has to be a secret." Dumbledore was pleased with the way the meeting went he hardly had to convince Peter to kidnap the children.

Peter left Hogwarts excited but worried. He was happy that he could help them but was worried about whether or not he was doing the right thing. Putting it from his mind he walked to the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to drink and mingle with patrons of the tavern.

The Malfoys and Lestranges were eating in the dining room of the Lestrange manor. There was a high chair in-between each adult who were trying to feed the little monsters who occupied the chairs. Marvolo was currently dodging his little goddaughter Elladora's hands from trying to wiggle the spoon from him. Everyone stopped when they heard the loud.

"Da" Everyone looked at Daemon who sat between his parents. Everyone tried to get the little boy to say more when they heard a loud splat. Everyone turned to look at Marvolo who had a shocked look on his baby food splattered face. Marvolo looked at Daemon who he swore smirked at him before looking at his goddaughter. Elladora had grabbed the spoon from him when Daemon spoke. Elladora looked at him with her innocent eyes and squealed with laughter when a big glob fell to the table.

Marvolo threw his head back and laughed. Severus smirked. "Lucius, your children are exceedingly deceptive." Lucius frowned at his blood brother. Severus raised his eyebrow before saying "I take it you heard your son's first words but you missed your son's first smirk and your daughters first prank." Lucius gaped at his oldest son before a small voice was heard.

"Ma" Orion squealed causing everyone to once again be distracted by the first words. Suddenly huge piles of baby food flew thru the air towards the parents and uncle. Severus and Marvolo had watched the children and had slowly backed away from the table when the babies had looked at each other. They both smirked when they saw the children spooning up some food before fling it at the nearest person. Severus was thinking of ways to ward his chambers from pranks.

The parents and uncle slowly looked down at the children who where all looking at them with wide eyes before they all started to giggle and squeal out "Ma" and "Da". Rabastan faced turned red before he burst into laughter at the look which made all the children squeal even more. Lucius looked funny puffing out his chest with baby food smeared in the front. Narcissa and Bella just squealed which caused the men to flinch.

"I thought I would have to wait till the children were older before they got the better of Me." stated Lucius jokingly as he pulled out his wand to spell away the food.

"They grow up so fast don't they" snorted Rodolphus picking up his son and twirled him around "No doubt in my mind now. They all will end up in Slytherin. Severus better enjoy his peaceful teaching years before these little demons wreck havoc."

"Those children planned this with Daemon being the leader. Sneaky little angels aren't they." chuckle Marvolo who picked up his goddaughter and blew a raspberry on her cheek. Severus picked up Draco who placed his hand on Severus's cheek. Severus sighed as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the baby food smeared there. Severus gaped at his godson who just looked at him and stuck his fingers in his mouth licking off the food.

Lucius picked up a laughing Daemon who was repeating "Da Ma Da Ma" over and over again causing his parents to beam with happiness. The family laughed as the cleaned the children and put them to bed. They all sat around the fireplace in the family room an hour later talking about the children.

"We have every protection spell that we can think of to protect the children. Now we just have to keep our eyes on the children at all times. We can't allow Dumbledore to rule over the way we raise our children. Dumbledore is losing more and more Order members everyday. His Order members grow weary of losing numbers to Dumbledore's order." said Lucius as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"Rumor is that the young Molly Weasley has lost her younger brothers. The Prewitt line is no more. She has refused everyone's attempt to firecall her even the headmaster himself. Now would be the time to reveal the truth to the family. Sadly with the deaths of Lord Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Molly might allow that famous temper to see reason for once. If we get Molly Weasley we get the whole family." informed Severus as he chuckled at the real head of the Weasley family.

"Poor Arthur didn't what hit him after that whirlwind of a girl got him in her sights. They were always so cute together what with Arthur giving her muggle items that would play short songs." Reminisced Bella who shared a smile with her sister.

"We might want to approach Arthur first. While Molly may run the family Molly only listens to one person. Well when he can get a word in. Has anyone heard how they died?" wondered Rabastan "I know there were no raids that night" everyone looked at each other with speculation.

"They must have got too close to something. Lord Fabian and Gideon Prewitt were magical twins. Someone had to be really sneaky or really powerful. Severus you were in the Order with Lord Fabian and Gideon right?" Severus nodded to Bellatrix's question before answering.

"I only met them a few times. They were always driving their sister mad with their antics at the meetings." Narcissa remembered attending school with the young Prewitt brothers. They had been seen as goofballs who couldn't perform the simplest of spells who ran head first into situations having disastrous results. Everyone had been surprised when they had snatched the first and second place for highest O.W.L.S.

"Those boys were extremely bright. They hid everything that showed that they were powerful from everyone. Molly may have been the oldest but her power paled in comparison to her brothers. Severus, think real hard. At any time did you see or hear the Prewitt brothers behave odd?"

Severus thought over the last few Order Meetings he had attended. He had been surprised how easy Dumbledore was able to lie to these people and just as applaud that they followed him so faithfully. He may be a member of Marvolo's death eaters but Marvolo never kept secrets from his inner circle. He remembered the last order meeting he attended where Dumbledore had given a pretty little speech about how love and unity would win them the war, when he remembered what happened afterwards.

"I remember the last meeting ending normally. Some of the Order chatted before leaving. The wards require that you leave the property before apperating away. The Order is so paranoid that they go in small groups to avoid suspicion from onlooker. I stayed behind everyone to listen to their inane drabbling when I heard Molly yelling. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if you hadn't mentioned it." Narcissa beamed. Severus cleared his throat "It was before I went out the door that I saw the Prewitt brothers silence Molly by hugging her. Their faces weren't in their usual smiles. Come to think of it, I think it was the first time I saw them serious."

"Knew it. They must have known what was going to happen. I know that those boys would have fought tooth and nail to stay alive to watch of their sister. Were their bodies found?" asked Narcissa. She was hoping that the Prewitt brothers had pulled off a miracle and were still alive.

"Dumbledore was the first on the scene. There were burnt remains but as to if they were human or not I don't know" muttered Severus.

"What do you mean you don't know?" question Rodolphus.

"No one got close to the bodies before Dumbledore placed them in to a box. Said that they would be buried in the Prewitt Family Crypt immediately. Everyone left after that." Severus looked at everyone "Are you all suggesting that they faked their death?"

"We would have to check the Crypt which can't be entered by anyone not a Prewitt or anyone not directly related to a Prewitt. Sadly that bloodline is few and far between. Molly and her family would be the only ones to be able to check. I don't think Molly will go to check her brother's remains just to see if they were really buried. It would be too painful at the moment."

Bella thought out loud.

"Well I know that we could stay here all night and discuss how to approach Molly Weasley but we might want to allow her a few days of grief before we attempt an approach. I myself am going to bed. My nieces and nephews are turning one soon so as the self appointed Favorite Uncle Rabastan" joked Rabastan as he stood and bowed "will be going to bed because I have a lot of gifts in mind for my little demons."

Severus and Marvolo stood to leave when Marvolo said "Do you think their too young for kiddy broom. Can you imagine the destruction the little minions will leave?" Severus laughed at the worried faces of the parents. Biding good night they left and went their separate ways.

Garth stepped out of the shadows of the family room. He was shaking with glee. He quickly popped to Gringotts. Arriving to find the doors looked Garth pounded on the door before a goblin in his bed clothes opened the door.

"This better be important house elf." growled out the Goblin.

"I is having information for King." the goblin eyed the house elf before nodding.

"Stay here I will get the King." the goblin left Garth standing there. The King was disturbed from his dinner by a goblin citizen saying that there was a house elf that wished to speak with him. He nodded to his sons who stood up and followed.

"Has something happened Garth?" asked Griphook as he caught sight of his friend.

"You is knowing if other Lords being dead?"

The king raised a brow at the question. "Yes. If a Lord or Heir passes away their family rings would magically be sent to their family vault for the next heir."

"Is yous seeing inside vault?"

"We can unless requested not to. Why?" asked Slashjaw.

"My Master and friends be talking about Lord Prewitt being killed. Master friends say the old Dumblydore take bodies so no one see em."

The goblins looked at each other "Father, it wouldn't hurt to just take a quick pick." whispered Griphook which caused his brother to nod. The king remained silent for a while before saying

"Whatever we find must remain between us. If the ring is there the Prewitt line is without an Heir. If the ring is there they may be alive." So they all climbed into the kart that would take them to the vault.

King Ragnarok approached the large steel doors that had the Prewitt family crest engraved in the door. Sliding his finger in the lock he muttered the spell to open the door. The door opened to reveal tons of gold with family heirlooms sitting on selves. But there on the raised platform that should have held the Prewitt Lordship and Heir ring was a whole lot of nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella and Cissa were directing the house elves with the finishing touches to the decorations. The backyard had been turned in a juggle of toys and balloons. They had decided to have the play date also be a birthday party for the children so that they could have a private party with family members closer to the actual date. Bella had her husband to transfigure a rock into a small castle that the children could play in. Narcissa looked over the children who were chatting away in their own language. Bella snorted as her little Devon stood up and screamed before falling back down again.

"Well we know that she has her mother's looks as well as the lungs and temper." joked Rodolphus came out of the manor house. "Everyone will be arriving soon so we should get the children dressed for the party." Bella smiled at her husband. She was proud that her family was so hands on with the babies. With as many people to watch over her and her sisters children they were never without supervision.

"Narcissa and I will take Elladora and Devon." Bella's eyes took on a gleeful look at the prospect of dressing the girls.

"Yes, we found matching dresses in green and silver. They will look splendid together." Narcissa replied as she picked up her daughter. Rodolphus felt sorry for his daughter till he say the little girl flick her hair back like her mother did.

"She is going to be one beautiful little heart breaker isn't she brother?" Rabastan said as we went and picked up Draco. Marvolo picked up Daemon before throwing him up in the air before catching him again causing the child to scream in laughter.

"Mo" Marvolo chuckled at what the children called him.

"Se, Se" yelled Orion with his arms waving in the arm.

"Little man knows what he wants and he wants his favorite godfather." Severus puffed out his chest as he picked up Orion.

"That's because you're the only godfather you dolt." stated Lucius. "Narcissa has got their kiddy robes up stairs. They turn one and they bought out the children's clothing section of Madam Maulkins"

Walking to the manor with the children they talked about training the children before the go to Hogwarts.

"Bella nearly had my head when I suggested that we train them early. The crazy women thought I meant at this moment." Laughed Rodolphus.

"Well we can teach them occulmency so that the children can protect their minds. Marvolo will have to have lessons with them on the gifts that he passed down. How many did you grant to the children?" chuckled Severus which caused Marvolo's checks to redden.

"Only a few. Of course they can speak the snake language which will allow them in the Chamber of Secrets when they go to Hogwarts. The last gift being silvertongue." Marvolo smirked at his friends. He had granted the children the ability to speak to snakes because then they could talk to each other without anyone knowing what they were saying. Being a silvertonuge was just a way with words. Marvolo remembered how with just a few simple words and he was out of trouble.

"Lets go we only have half an hour before everyone arrives." ordered Lucius. He was extremely excited to dress the children in their robes. They had had to order them for the children but he hoped that it would be an omen to great things.

"Lucius just wants to play dress up with the boys. Who knew his wife corrupted him this much." smirked Severus. "At least you were able to talk her into the Quidditch robes. Now all we need is for your two lovely wives to give us the ok on the brooms then we can start training them for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Don't worry little Draco you'll be flying with grace before your Uncle knows it" cooed Rabastan while he tickled the boy.

While the family dressed the children other families were getting their children ready and tell their older children to behave. The children were excited to go to the party while the other children where happy that they could see their classmates before school started back up again. Five minutes before eight the Lestrange fireplace in the main sitting room chimed. House elves greeted their quests, taking their over cloaks and their gifts and placing them on the large table on the far wall.

The first to arrive where the Crabbes and Goyles. Shaking hands they introduced their children.

"I would like you to meet Vincent Ignatius Crabbe." beamed out the proud Lord Crabbe. Narcissa marveled at the huge man melt at his son's smile.

"This little devil is Gregory Argus Goyle." stated the big burly man next to Crabbe. The two boys looked at each other before giving a shy smile to each other. Narcissa knew like their fathers that those two would be inseparable. Holding out her hand for the children she said

"I have to little boys and a nephew who have just been bouncing off the walls to play with you little boys. Do you want to go play?" the two boys looked at their parents who smiled causing the children to rush Narcissa and chattering away about this and that in their childish language. Narcissa led the boys outside to Bella who stood watch over the children.

"Crabbe and Goyles sons?" at Narcissa's nod Bella just chuckled. "There both big just like their fathers. Look who came to play today." the children looked at the other children who were going to play with. The children had looked at each other before young Draco and Orion had crawled over to them and started to babble to them. They had babbled away for awhile before crawling back with Vincent and Gregory behind them.

Soon the party was on the way. Parents stood near their youngest children smiling as they played. Mothers who had daughters were talking about future tea parties and sleepovers while the fathers boasted about the children accomplishments. The older children were being supervised by the House Elves as they played a game of Quidditch. The children who had to fly kiddy brooms were racing each other through the obstacle course that Severus had made. Everyone was happy and the war forgotten. Unfortunately the war decided to pay them a visit.

Suddenly the Wards of Lestrange manor shook inward causing everyone to gasp. When the second shock came everyone started to move. Parents were yelling frantically for their children to come down. Families were grabbing children and being popped away by their family elf. In all the confusion no one noticed the small rat dragging string along in its wake.

The rat was currently crawling over the five children trying to wiggle and wrap the long string to encompass them all. All of a sudden he was being smacked away. The rat sat there stunned as a small boy started to pull one of the children causing the light loop around the boy's foot to fall off. The rat ran to the end of the rope bent on getting the last child when he felt the activation of the portkey whisking him away.

Gregory Senor was trying to get to his son to leave before what ever wanted in got in. He was just reaching the children when he saw his son dragging a kicking Draco by the back of the boy's clothes. He fell to his knees as he saw the other Malfoy and Lestrange children vanish. He heard screaming and crying. He blindly grabbed his son rocking him back and forth.

"Rat, Rat, Rat" shouted Gregory. Suddenly Lucius and Rodolphus were in his face screaming questions at him. His darling wife cut into their frantic yelling by saying calmly.

"We cannot stay here. We can't solve anything here. Give me Gregory darling. Go to your manor Lucius. Gregory will accompany you there." Marissa Goyle looked at her strong husband on his knees and gave him a watery smile.

"Wait Lady Goyle. May I see the memory from young Gregory?" asked Marvolo calmly. Inside he was seething with rage. His godchildren had been taken right from under their noses. He would hunt the people responsible for this and get his godchildren back.

Marissa looked at her son and nodded as a Mind Healer she was the best qualified to get memories safely from children. "Hand me a vial. I will watch his memory then give you the memory" Marissa was handed a vial as she gazed at her son. "Greggy baby. Mummy needs to see what the rat need. Can mummy look?" Gregory's head nodded up and down. Marissa watched the memory with horror and pride at her son. She handed the memory to Marvolo and gathered her crying child in her arms.

Marissa looked at the huddled forms of Lady Malfoy and Lady Lestrange as they cried in each other's arms. Lord Malfoy and Lord Rodolphus were sitting on the grass with tears streaming down their faces. It was the Uncles Severus and Rabastan that scared her. They faces were set to kill. Their eyes watched the remaining guests leave with distrust their wands twitching in uncontrollable in their hands. The last thing Marissa saw before she left was Marvolo looking at the vial of Gregory's memory.

Marvolo was pissed. He summoned Nagini he hissed out an order "_Nagini sssearch the groundsss. If you sssee a rat bring it here alive. Go" _Nagini nodded her head before she started to smell out the way the rat came.

"Severus have your elf take your and the girls to the castle. Rabastan gather Lucius and Rodolphus. I will bring Draco." he looked at the remaining coherent members of his family before saying "We will find them. Alive. When we do the ones who did this will pay dearly." Both men nodded with murder in their eyes.

Marvolo looked at the hysterical form of his godson Draco. His little eyes were looking everywhere for his siblings with tears running down his face. He started to scream and shake. Suddenly the play set where the children had be playing on burst into flames. Marvolo watched as the boys silver grey eyes turned red and orange before changing back before the boy passed out in exhaustion. Marvolo was shocked but simply pulled his wand and doused the flames. He apperated away a second after the wards fell and Aurors and the Order stormed the manor.

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth waiting for Peter to arrive with what he needed. He was having second doubts on who he had chosen for this task. He already had the blood samples of all the people so he just needed the children. Suddenly Peter the rat crashed to the floor with the children around him. He tried to change back but then remembered the potion that he had taken. He squeaked at Dumbledore who looked down at him.

"Thank you Peter. You may have just won the war." exclaimed Dumbledore as he came around the desk to look at the children. He could see the magic radiating off them. Suddenly he was bitten by a rat he looked at Peter before he grabbed the rat by the back of the neck to bring the filthy varmint to his eye level. "I am sorry Peter but did you really think that I would let you live. No one can find out about this. I mean you did Kidnap Pureblood Children."

Dumbledore chuckled at the struggling rat when he was startled so much that he dropped the hat.

"Old Goat Gone Mad. Old Goat Gone Mad" was heard in the office. Dumbledore knew that voice so pointed his wand at that mangy blasted hat and flung a curse at it. The spell hit the hat put just seemed to absorb the magic. The laughter from the Hat sent a shiver down Dumbledore's spine.

"You may be a wizard Old Goat but I am a magical Hat" smirked the Hat. The Hat watched as the little rat man thing was scooped up by Fawkes and flashed away. "I am the essence of magic you imbecile. Not to mention that I am protected by Hogwarts as is all its loyal staff members." Fawkes reflashed and took his perch with the old goat never noticing. Stupid goats getting so easily distracted.

Dumbledore was seething. That blasted Hat was always taunting him. He was Albus Dumbledore greatest wizard since Merlin himself. That blasted Hat should bloody well listen to him. Dumbledore frantically searched the office for that blasted rat. Stupid Hat made him drop it. After five minutes of searching he threw up his hands in failure.

"Oh well. Not like the stupid thing can change back. I'm sure he can tell his story to the Daily Prophet and be shooed away by a broom." Dumbledore laughed at his own joke before looking at the children. Grabbing two vials marked Prewitt he slipped those into his pockets. He picked up the two dark haired children.

"Mindy." Dumbledore waited for his elf to appear. As soon as he heard the pop he gave out his order. "Watch these children Mindy. Let no one in the office. Touch nothing." without checking the elf he portkeyed away.

Mindy looked at the children before her mouth fell open in shock. She had to obey her master even if she didn't want to. Then see smirked to herself, master said not to touch anything he didn't say anything about looking at anything. Conjuring a big blanket she tucked the babies together. She went to her master's desk and careful not to touch anything she looked around. She looked at the three vials sitting innocently on the edge of the desk. Reading the labels she gasped.

Fawkes and the Hat watched the elf. They both knew the elves thoughts on the Headmaster. It was still funny to watch the little elf play detective.

Dumbledore apperated outside the wards to the Burrow. Shifting the babies he grabbed the potions from his pocket. Flicking them open he poured them down the children's mouths. They hiccupped before their dark hair turned dark red. Their faces lost the sharp edges and rounded out more. Their changed to ordinary sky blue. Dumbledore walked past the wards and waited for Molly Weasley to allow him entry.

Molly Weasley was not allowing any of her children out of her sight. Since her brother's death she was more worried and worried about anyone coming to close to her children. She felt the wards chime inducting that there was a friend waiting to be allowed in. Molly stood to leave the house before shouting over her shoulder.

"Arthur watch the children." She walked to the person with her wand in hand and shouted "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My dear Molly it is I Dumbledore." Molly didn't want to see the Headmaster. She blamed Dumbledore for getting her younger brothers mixed up in the war.

"State your business then leave Headmaster I don't want any visitors at this time." barked Molly. Dumbledore stepped forward making Molly gasp at the children she now saw in his arms. "Why did you bring little children here Albus? Why do they have red hair?" Molly knew that her family wasn't the only red heads in the world but their shade of red was unique.

"I am afraid that these are your niece and nephew Molly. Their mothers are dead or missing. The little ones need to hide so that they won't be targets for the death eaters"

Molly's heart broke. She hadn't known about her brother having children but she didn't care her niece and nephew would give her connection to her dead brothers.

"Come inside Albus. May I hold one?" Dumbledore shifted the little girl into the women's arms.

"That is Gideon's little girl Ginevra Prewitt. She is younger than her cousin here. Fabian named this one Ronald Prewitt. Molly you need to adopt the children and change their names." Dumbledore watch Molly with the child. "You can't tell them about their fathers. At least not till the war is over and it is safe to do so.

Molly walked into the house and called her husband into the kitchen.

"Who was it Molly dearest?" Arthur loved his wife and children. She might be touchy at times but he loved the lioness that he called a wife.

"Arthur meet your niece and nephew." whispered Molly. Arthur looked at the little girl in his wife's arms. Turning he noticed Dumbledore holding a little boy. "Their my brothers children Arthur. We need to hide them to protect them." Arthur smiled at his wife's big heart.

"That is a giving Molly. We have gained a niece and nephew as well as a new son and daughter." Arthur turned around at the thumbs from the staircase. In the doorway were his twin sons Fred and George, named after their uncles. They ran over to their mother.

"Mummy did we get a new sister." asked George.

"And a brother. Were not the babies' anymore." whispered Fred to his brother.

"Yes this is your baby sister Ginny and over there is your baby brother Ronald. My two brave boys will help protect them right." asked Molly. Both boys nodded before asking if they could play with them. Molly and Arthur thanked Dumbledore for finding them and letting them take them in. Dumbledore left the Burrow with a spring in his step.

Dumbledore apperated to his office and grabbed another vial. Picking up the little girl and giving her the potion he waited for the changes. The little girl's blonde hair turns brown along with her eyes. She stuck her thumb in her mouth before he apperated away to London. Checking to see if the close was clear he briskly walked to the house of the Grangers.

Jane Granger answered the door to reveal a man in a dress. "Get in her. You'll attract attention." pulling the man in her led him to the living room. "What do you want? I don't want any part in your war. I have no magic to fight anyone with so what do you want? Be quick before my husband sees you"

"I know that Jane. This child's parents were killed. I am afraid that the death eaters will try to kill the child. She is magical and needs protection."

Jane looked at the little girl. Her sister Hermione had been magically gifted. She had died fighting in the war. Jane gathered the child to her and whispered "What is her name"

"I couldn't check. The Order had just arrived and I grabbed the child. The child needs a new start with a new name."

"Her name will be Hermione." whispered Jane.

Dumbledore smiled at the name. He only had one more before all was set. "I must be off Jane. Take care of her well."

He apperated back to the office. "You can leave Mindy." Grabbing the last vial he scooped up the little boy. Tilting the vial down the boy's throat. The boy's blonde hair turned black and lay in every direction. His eyes turned emerald green. He went to the floo.

"Potter manor." a minute later the floo allowed him thru.

"James, Lily" he called. He heard steps and giggling coming from the stair before James and Lily came down. Lily looked at the child in the Headmasters arms. Squealing she ran to the man and held out her arms for the child. The headmaster chuckled before giving the child to Lily.

"The child's parents left the poor boy on the doorstep of an Orphanage in London. The child has no name. I have already done that blood adoption. He just needs a strong name now. James stared in awe at the child his wife was holding. The boy had the Potter bed head and had Lily's eyes.

"Harold James Potter." said James as he tickled the child's stomach. Dumbledore watched as they coddled the child. Now all he needed was a way to make sure that he was in the child's life. Deciding that he would think of something later wrote the name down on parchment before he put the name in his pocket.

"I will stop by the ministry and drop the name off. Do you have any idea who will be godparents?"

"Either Sirius or Remus." stated James.

"Good choices." Dumbledore replied as he flooed back to his office leaving the new family to bond.

Mindy popped to the kitchens of Hogwarts and told them what happened. Tima the yellow and brown scarfed elf silenced everyone.

"Quiet. We is knowing the fakes families. We wait. When come to school. We protect."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sirius was sitting in Grimmauld place when Kreature interrupted his thoughts.

"Master?" Sirius nodded his head in acknowledgment. Kreature drew in a breath before he continued. "Master. Brother is saying something terrible happen at party."

Sirius sat up at the news. He quickly grabbed his cloak before asking Kreature to take him to where they were.

Sirius appeared in the foyer of the manor. He yelled out "Anyone here." Severus poked his head out of a hallway. Seeing that it was Black he motioned for Sirius to follow. Severus pulled him into an abandoned room.

"Sirius, all of the children save Draco are missing. Tonight the party was crashed by Aurors and the Order. In the confusion the children were snatched." Sirius sucked in a quick breath.

"I am glad that Draco was saved but why did they leave him behind."

"Gregory Goyle Seniors son rescued Draco. We just watched the pensive memory. The little boy had hit the filthy creature away before dragging Draco away."

"A rat." Sirius growled and his eyes turned towards Severus. "I need to go to the Lestrange Manor. I want to sniff around. The Aurors should be gone by now. I will be right back. Kreature" Severus stuttered as Sirius popped away. Severus was still stuttering when Sirius popped back nearly ten minutes later. Sirius's face was set to kill causing Severus to gulp. He had never seen Regulus's brother so angry.

"I know who kidnapped them. Where are the others I don't want to have to repeat myself?" Sirius reached the door before he turned around to see Severus just standing there. Severus's mask was down and Sirius could see the sorrow and despair. Sirius walked up to the man who made his brother laugh.

"Severus" he waited for the man to look up. When he did there were tears in his eyes.

"Sirius, I should have been there to protect them. I couldn't protect Regulus so why did I think that I could protect them."

"Regulus went out the way he wanted Severus. He went trying to protect the person who meant the world to him. We will find them. For now we have to keep the children's parents sane for when the children are found. I will be searching for Peter to get some answers after were through talking to the others." Sirius pulled out a handkerchief and handed to Severus. After the man was composed they left the room in search of the others. Sirius walked into the room to see a nearly catatonic Lucius and a sobbing Narcissa. Bella was ranting and raving about the damage that she would do to the people that took her babies. Rodolphus and Rabastan were quietly discussing something in hushed tones.

Every one looked up as Sirius entered. Bella looked at her younger cousin before asking tentatively

"Their alive right Sirius?" Lucius's unfocused eyes cleared at the question.

"They are all alive and unharmed. I have heard about what happened. I know who took the children. It was Peter Pettigrew"

answered Sirius. The news caused Rabastan to curse and the others to seethe in anger.

"That dirty little rat. I highly doubt that the coward would have a back bone for something like this. Do you think you can find him Sirius and bring him in?" Marvolo was the only one in complete control of his emotions. His mind was another mattered entirely. His mind was racing with possibilities as to what his godchildren could be suffering right now.

"I was going to go to the Potters to see if the filthy beast was hanging around there. Then I will have to search the old fashion way. I will come later or send Kreature." Sirius was gone a second later. Marvolo sighed at the life that had once been filled with laughter was replaced with anguish.

Sirius apperated home before racing to the nearest fireplace. Waiting to be allowed through he hoped that Peter was there had had been around sometime to give him an idea where the man had gone. He was shaken out of his murderous thoughts when his friend James waved him through. Even though he hated Dumbledore he hoped that his friends survived to see the truth of the conniving wizard.

"Sirius just in time to join the party." happily exclaimed James who grabbed his arm and dragged him to a room with a few people occupying it. He looked around to see Remus standing at the window with a smile on his face. Sirius watched Remus and quickly looked away before the man saw him. When the werewolf had been allowed at Hogwarts his intention to be friends with the werewolf was to keep an eye on the boy. It wasn't long before he questioned why Remus was the only werewolf wizard child allowed in Hogwarts. For some reason Sirius had felt an intense desire to protect his friend from everyone. He found himself watching the werewolf while in school. It wasn't till seventh year that he worked out his feelings. He had hidden the feelings so that Remus would be safe.

When he scanned the room he saw Lily sitting on the floor giggling. Sirius walked over and nearly let out a gasp when he saw the small child. The boy only had on a cloth diaper as he played with Lily. What shocked him was the silver armlet on the boys forearm. His mind raced with the implications. He had to find out if his friends knew anything.

"When did you get a little demon Prongs?" he waited for the answer with bated breath.

"We adopted the little angel" Lily said as she stressed the angel part. Dumbledore said the poor baby had been left on a doorstep. The stupid animals just threw away this cute little bundle of joy."

Sirius groaned in his mind. He felt bad for his friends because they would be in for a rude awakening when the find out whom the child really was.

"We want you to be godfather and Remus as honorary because of his little fur problem." informed James. Remus turned at the news to look at James.

"Are you sure you want to do that James. I have nothing to give the child." Sirius's felt his heart stutter at the hopeless tone in the man's voice.

"You have the one thing that my son needs Remus. Love." said Lily as she smiled at the man.

"He is your cub just as much as he is my son Remus. He is the first second generation Marauder. He needs to know about you. I mean your Moony." sprouted James as he picked up his son and put him in Remus's arms. "Now say hello to Harry Remus.

"Hey cub." Remus laughed as Harry started to chatter away to him in baby babble.

"Well James I agree to the Position of Godfather. I know that I just got here but I have to go see the Headmaster. I think he wants my excellent mind to win this war." Sirius hugged Lily promising to come over tomorrow to visit longer. Turning to leave he asked one more question "Has anyone seen Wormtail lately?"

Lily grimaced. She loved her husband's friends but Peter got on her nerves. "He hasn't been by for a couple of weeks now." Sirius nodded his thanks before leaving. Arriving home he quickly reactivated the floo and was once again in Malfoy manor.

Sirius only saw Marvolo in the room. "Where are the others?"

"Bella and Narcissa are sleeping. Lucius has locked himself in his office. Rodolphus is pacing back and forth in his room. Rabastan and Severus are researching locating charms."

"I went to the Potters to see if Peter had been by. I was quite surprised to see the Potters had a child." Sirius looked at the man that Dumbledore had portrayed as evil "They were told the child was left at an orphanage. He had on the armlet Marvolo. I think that it's Daemon. The child had his magical aura."

"Do you think we can get Daemon back soon?" Marvolo knew that it all depended on who the Potters secret keeper was.

"I was secret keeper for the Potters but they thought I was too obvious so they switched to Peter. I'll have to find Peter to be able to allow you to go the location. They have named me godfather. I would just grab him but Then Dumbledore could do something to the other children." Sirius muttered darkly.

"They don't hurt him right. They love him." asked Marvolo. He could wait to strike if he knew that Daemon was safe.

"Yes. It will probably kill them to hand Daemon over. What will you do Marvolo?" Sirius prayed that what he thought of the man wasn't wrong.

"I am hoping to get them to listen to the truth. I'll have memories that will help. Hopefully they will join our cause after." Sirius thanked Merlin for small favors.

"I will hunt out the rat to get the location. I suggest that you keep this information to yourself. I fear what the others will try to do when they hear the news." Marvolo nodded his head at Sirius suggestion.

"Any idea where the sorry excuse for a wizard might be?"

"Knowing Peter, probably trying to hide in the muggle world. I am hoping to use Kreature's help on that if he's not in the usual spots."

Marvolo smirked. House elves were such useful allies. No one suspected a house elf. Most never looked twice at one. No one questioned their ability to find their master. He had been shocked to find out that Dobby and the other personal house elves couldn't just pop to the children and whisk them away. He had been floored when Garth had informed him that someone had dulled the bond making Dobby and the rest of the missing children's elves weak.

Marvolo watched as Sirius left. He hoped that he didn't kill the man before they got to talk to him.

Peter was currently hiding out in a muggle airport. He had thought he was going to die in the headmaster's office. When Fawkes had grabbed him he had closed his eyes and waited for death. Fawkes dropped him on the cold ground before thrilling an angry song. Suddenly Peter was changing back to his human self. Peter looked at Fawkes before he crumpled. "What have I done?" Peter cried for the children that he had helped Dumbledore steal. Peter knew that if he went to the Aurors they would send him to ST. Mungo's for suggesting that Dumbledore would do an evil deed such as kidnapping. Peter looked at the phoenix.

"What do I do?" moan Peter.

Fawkes looked at the man. He felt sorry for the man who had been fooled by the headmaster. Far stronger and smarter witch and wizards had been duped by the old man so why should the man think he was any different. Fawkes thrilled a calming song to get the man to think. He hoped the man would try to redeem himself but he held out little hope for the rat man creature.

Peter felt calm and able to think. He thought of who might actually allow him to talk to tell his side of the story.

"Marauders" squeaked Peter "Not James of course but maybe Moony or Padfoot." Fawkes was surprised to see the little man trying to work out a plan. Fawkes was happy that the man was going to try to fix what he had down. Looking at the man one last time he flashed away.

Peter looked around him for a while before he started to recognize where he was. He had been dropped off just off of the Shrieking Shack. He hoped that one of his friends would be the first to find him. He curled up in a comer of the second story. Hoping that everything would work out.

Sirius apperated outside the Shrieking Shack. He remembered all the times that they had met at this run down place to run and chase the moon with Remus. His beautiful kind wolf. He quickly transformed to his grim before placing his noise to the ground. His tail started to wag when he caught a recent trail made by Peter. He quietly checked the first floor before heading upstairs. He found the miserable man in a corner snoring. His dark black fur rose from his hackles as he growled at the man.

Peter sat up abruptly when he heard the growling. He opened his eyes to stare into the canine eyes of a big black angry grim.

"Sirius I need your help. Dumbledore used me. Please." whined Peter. He held out his head to Sirius hoping the man didn't rip his arm off. Sirius transformed before petrifying the man.

"I am going to ask a question. You will answer or I will Crucio your sorry excuse for a wizard. Now first question. How did Dumbledore 'use' you?" He released the spell and waited for the man to talk. After twenty minutes of questioning he didn't know what to do to the man. He felt angry at the man but then also angry at the headmaster for using his friend like that. He seriously looked at the man before he decided that Peter needed a second chance and he also happened to be the only one to have a memory that showed the Headmaster's true colors.

"Listen Peter and listen real well. I am a Dark Wizard. I will use a dark curse on any one who hurts my family. Those children that you handed over to Dumbledore were my family's pups. I can't forgive what you have done unless you are willing to fight back against Dumbledore." Peter looked at his friend. His friend of nearly eight years was dark. Then he remembered Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the Lord of all that was light, or so he had thought, but that hadn't stopped him from using him to kidnap children. Could he stand up to the Headmaster? He decided that he had no choice. He had to do it for those children.

"I want to show everyone what he is really like Sirius." whispered Peter.

"If I take you with me I won't fight against my family if they want to curse you into oblivion Peter. You took their children from them even if you were just following orders." Sirius sighed "One day you will die Peter and stand before your maker who will laugh at you if you try to use the excuse of 'He made me do it'. You are the one who agreed to the whole plan. Now you have to redeem yourself. Let's go." Sirius apperated to the outskirts of Malfoy manor. He dropped Peter before petrifying him again. Gathering some brush he covered Peter "I don't trust you to stay and wait Peter" he then walked to the Malfoy manor.

Once again Marvolo was greeted by Sirius. Sirius threw a vial of the memory of his interrogation of Peter to Marvolo.

"I don't want to miss anything out so watch. He poured himself a glass of fire whiskey while Marvolo reviewed the memories.

Five minutes later Marvolo asked "How useful will he be Black." Marvolo had high doubts of Sirius's sniveling friend.

"Peter is as slippery as you can get inside of Gryffindor of course. He will have to remain hidden so that the headmaster can't finish what he started."

"I won't stop them from hexing the little rat. He will remain at my castle under the eyes of my elves. He will tell us the Potters location or all deals are off and I will kill him myself." Sirius nodded at Marvolo before going to get Peter. He levitated the bound man behind him as he headed to the dungeons of Malfoy manor meeting with Marvolo who had a cell opened.

After Sirius had set Peter down did he release all spells on the man. Peter instantly cowered into himself but still raised his eyes to meet Marvolo's. Sirius was slightly proud of Peter for trying to grow a back bone.

"Hello Peter" hissed out Marvolo causing the man to shake."I have seen Sirius's memory. You helped to kidnap My Godchildren. If it were not for Sirius I would be torturing the information out of you. Now think carefully before you answer. I want the location of James and Lily Potter."

Peter cringed but then straightened before asking "Are you going to kill them?"

"Not that I have to answer to the likes of you rat but contrary to popular belief I don't do senseless killing. I defend what is mine with everything I have. I hope to enlighten the Potters and to rescue my godson from Dumbledore's clutches." Marvolo snapped "Now the location"

Peter looked at Sirius who nodded. "They are in Godric's Hollow." Marvolo stood and walked to the door with Sirius behind him.

"This will give you brownie points with the Lestranges and the Malfoys. They won't kill you. Remember Peter you deserve what you get. Prove yourself and you might live thru this war."

"Are you really going to let them at him Marvolo?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. They deserve retribution for the crime against them. This world has forgotten what happens when you hurt a pureblood family. It's time that people remember. I won't allow death or permanent damage."

"I don't care about that Marvolo. We might be able to use him. I just want as many options available as possible."

"Well I will tell Lucius and Narcissa and Severus. I'll leave you to tell Bella and the Lestrange brothers of our quest. I will go to the Potters this Halloween."

Sirius walked down the halls of Malfoy manor planning for anything that could be thrown in their way. He quietly knocked on Rabastan's door who answered still dressed.

"Couldn't sleep it I take."

"I keep see their little faces and keep thinking I would wake up to find this all some horrible nightmare." Sirius squeezed the man's shoulder in reassurance.

"Well I have good news. Dumbledore has placed the children in some of his ally's home trying to pass them off as different children. James and Lily Potter just adopted a boy. A boy with the Black Guardian armlet." Rabastan straighten up at the news.

"Are you positive?"

"I am not 100% sure but if I was Dumbledore I would have the children where he could watch them."

"Oh Thank Merlin"

"That's not all Peter Pettigrew is in the dungeons."Rabastan grabbed his wand and started to head to the door before Sirius stopped him. "Marvolo has ordered that no one kills him. He said to do whatever but no permanent damage and no death."

"Why"

"He was used Rabastan. I know what he did is unforgivable, I mean I want to bite the disgusting rats head off but he might be able to help us take the old coot down."

"Fine but Bella won't like it." sighed Rabastan.

"I know. Can you go tell your brother and Bella?"

Rabastan nodded as he headed out the door. Sirius decided to stay the night just in case Peter tried to escape. He quickly had Garth prepare him a room and he was soon dead to the world.

They had received shocking news while they were waiting for Halloween to approach when Severus came through the floo to Malfoy manor with a pale face making him look like a gothic Casper.

Then had listened to Severus tell his story.

"I was at the Leaky Cauldron drinking and listening to people talk when a hooded figure walked by. I followed the man upstairs where I listened through the key hole. I heard Dumbledore's voice and another that was female. Her voice changed and she sprouted some words off. I left the door way before they could see me." Severus had paused to look at them all. "Then Sybil Trelawney came out of the room. Her eyes were glazed and she was stumbling about. If she had just told a true prophecy then I am hippogriff."

"What was the prophecy Severus?" asked Marvolo.

"The prophecy said this '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'"_

They had talked and hashed out the prophecy for several hours before everyone agreed that only two people fit that description. The Potters and the Longbottoms.

They had decided to try and protect the Longbottoms with Bella and the Lestrange Brothers while Marvolo went to the Potters. Halloween was soon upon them. Soon they were hugging each other goodbye and wishing the one going into danger good luck.

Bella and her husband and brother in law apperated to the Longbottoms house. They spread out to watch the perimeter. They had decided to watch the house and only enter if needed. They had been there for an hour before they got any activity. It was Bella who heard the first blood curdling scream from the house that had them all racing towards the door. Rabastan blasted the door away to reveal Frank and Alice Longbottom under the Cruciatus Curse. Rodolphus looked at Mad-eye Moody who had his wand pointed at the Longbottoms. Suddenly all three were dueling. Mad-eye Moody's eyes was twirling and twitching. Soon the Lestranges had Mad-Eye Moody on the defensive before more Aurors arrived. All Bella saw before she was stunned was her husband and brother in law fall stunned to the ground and Moody smirking.

Marvolo apperated outside the wards. This would have to be quick before the Headmaster arrived. The Potters wards shattered as he crossed them. He quickly cast several spells to slow Dumbledore down.

He flung open the door to reveal a terrified James and Lily. He saw the little boy on the floor playing with some toys. When the boy noticed him he stood up wobbly and toddled of to him.

"Mo. Where Da. Where Ma. I want Co(Draco) and El(Elladora). Me miss Orie(Orion) and Dev(Devon). Is Uncles coming Mo?" Marvolo chuckled at the boys words. James and Lily were petrified as their son walked over to the dark lord. Lily feinted when the Dark Lord picked up her Harry and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Petrificus Totalus" Marvolo said calmly. He revived Lily before placing the spell on her. "I have a memory I wish for you to see." He pulled out his portable pensive out and waited for them to finish the memories. He checked his godson for any injury to his body and to his magic. He wasn't surprised to see magical binds on the boy's magical core. He was going to wave the binds away when he changed his mind and just weakened them to the point of snapping. He heard a sob and looked up at the tear stained face of Lily.

"I hope that we can discuss some issues calmly before the Headmaster arrives."

"We love Harry, I mean Daemon. As much as we want a child I can't knowingly take someone's little boy." sobbed Lily. Her heart was breaking for the child that had been ripped from its mother and father and for the child that she had claimed as her own.

"I'll kill the old man. Murder him with his own bloody wand and stuff lemons drops in his fouls lying mouth" muttered James. He had never liked the Malfoy's or the Lestranges but he was having second thoughts on Dumbledore who would stoop so low as to steal children. "I promise on my magic I won't attack you or Daemon. Can you drop the spell?"

Marvolo paused before he nodded and released them. Lily hugger Daemon to her mumbling how sorry she was and that she would always love him. Marvolo's eyes widened when he felt his spells being torn down. "He's here."

James looked at his wife with the child he had come to call his son before he decided what to do. "Marvolo take Daemon upstairs. We'll stall the headmaster." Marvolo didn't need to be asked twice. He knew he couldn't apperated away so he hoped that the Potters could hold their own. He entered the nursery and heavily warded the door against Dumbledore. Marvolo stood there with his wand out guarding Daemon in his crib. Marvolo cast a protect shield around Daemon as the door was blasted away.

Marvolo jumped as the body of Lily Potter was chucked into the room. "The boy is my weapon Tom. You will not have him. You should have joined me when you had the chance. Muggles treated you like dirt yet you allow them into your ranks as if they were even human. Once you're gone and Harry is on my side the world will be mine to mold."

"Keep talking Old Man you're not getting near my godson." They were dueling in seconds with Marvolo scrambling to keep the spells from hitting Daemon. Suddenly he was flung across the room when Dumbledore shouted

"Well if I can't have the brat no one will." Marvolo had watched in horror as the headmaster shouted the dreaded killing curse directed towards Daemon. Marvolo had watched with growing horror as the green light raced towards Daemon. The light hit his godchild. He raced to the crib uncaring of Dumbledore in the room. Marvolo watched as Daemon giggled at him with a lightening shape scar on his forehead. His eyes went wide when he was hit with a curse form behind. Marvolo fell to the floor staring up at Dumbledore.

"You should know by now Tom. I always get what I want." He raised his wand and whispered "Avada Kedavra" Marvolo felt his spirit leave his body as the green light engulfed him. He watched as the headmaster smirked at his body. Marvolo raged against fate as Dumbledore picked up his godson. Daemon looked at the body on the floor before his eyes turned bright green. Marvolo's body smoldered and turned to ash. Marvolo smirked at the gob smacked face of the headmaster who hadn't seen Daemons eyes turn.

"For Merlin's sake. We can still use this to our advantage. Make you into a hero for the people to worship you. When they see you my little puppet following me they'll be quick to through their support behind me." chuckled Dumbledore. He let loose several spells to make the place look like it had been attacked by death eaters. Once he was done he placed harry in his crib before apperating to Hogwarts.

"Mindy. Get me Hagrid." Dumbledore composed himself for his act. Hagrid came through the door ten minutes later.

"He'llo Headmaster. What can I do ya fer?"

"Hagrid the Potters have been attacked. I need you to go there and retrieve Harry the Potters young son. He is the only survivor of the killing curse."

"What"

"Voldemort tried to kill young Harry. Luckily the spell bounced off the boy and hit Voldemort." Hagrid pulled out a large handkerchief from one of his many pockets and blowing his noise loudly.

"I'll be retrieving Harry now." Hagrid wailed.

"This portkey will get you to Harry's aunt." Hagrid nodded miserably. Before he walked away wailing his heart out.

He arrived at Godric's Hollow and quickly walked up the stairs. Trying not to look at the still forms of his former friends before picking up a sleeping Harry.

He pulled out the portkey and was whisked away. He arrived in a boring muggle neighborhood. Every other house was the same. He slowly walked over to the Headmaster who was currently arguing with a fuming McGonagall.

"Albus you can't live the Potters son with these Muggles. Lily told me how much her sister hates magic." whispered McGonagall furiously.

"They are the only family he has left Minerva. Right now the wizard world adores this little boy. All that attention will turn anyone's head. No he'll a nice quiet childhood here away from all that."

Replied Albus as he took the child from Hagrid. Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded animal.

"Hush Hagrid. This is not goodbye after all." Dumbledore hoped the great beast would stay quiet.

"I know Headmaster. It just James and Lily's son living with Muggles sir"

"I know but this is for the best. We will see him when he enters Hogwarts." Dumbledore put the baby on the doorstep and pulled out the innocently looking letter with green writing. He placed the letter that he had written to the Dursleys. He knew that the boy wouldn't be spoiled which would make it easier when he came to 'recue' him and show him the magical world. Yes the boy would soon be his puppet just like so many others. The three stood there a moment looking at the doorway where Harry Potter lay before they turned and apperated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucius Malfoy was again in his office pacing the room. It had been nearly ten years since the disappearance of his children. His once happy family had taken on a shell of its former life. Narcissa rarely went out having only trusted friends come to the manor. Draco grew up with being over protected. Lucius remembered when Draco had asked who the names beside his on the family tapestry were.

"Father, who is Daemon and Elladora?" asked Draco. He was only seven but his mother had taught him all about the Black and Malfoy family history.

"Draco, my son. When you were born it was the most joyous occasion at Malfoy manor. When you came to this world Draco you came along with an older brother and sister." Draco had listened to the story and watched his friends Gregory's memory. He had decided that he was going to do everything he could to find his brother and sisters along with his cousins.

"That's why you and Mother are always so sad on my birthday. What happened to Aunt Bella?"

"You're Aunt Bella and your uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan went to save the Longbottoms from the Order. Unfortunately the Longbottoms didn't come out unscathed. You're Aunt Bella and Uncles are in Azkaban Draco but you must understand that they are innocent and that the world is not in black and white. Just because something is Dark doesn't mean it is evil."

Draco was shocked. He had always wanted more family with kids his age. He always had to act proper once outside the manor. His only friends were Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore but they would always pale in compassion to having blood brother and sister. Had listened to his father tell him of the armlet that would be around his brother and sisters arms.

"Do you think that they will go to Hogwarts Father?"

"I hope to Merlin that they do. If you do see someone with the armlet you mustn't let anyone know. It would place you and that person in danger. Promise Draco that you will tell your Uncle Severus before doing anything." Draco had promised and Lucius watched his only remaining child grow up to be an honorable young man. Today should have been a happy celebration as his children received their Hogwarts invitations instead they would only receive one. Lucius left his office and headed down to breakfast. He paused at the door to the dining room to watch his wife telling his son to eat more fruit.

"Mother I have enough grapes on my plate." whined Draco. Draco looked up to see his father before begging "Help me Father."

Lucius chuckled at his son. He sat down which brought Narcissa's attention to him leaving his son the opportunity to return the grapes to the serving dish. Lucius looked out the open window to see three specks in the distance. As they came closer Lucius grew worried when as they flew through the window to land on the table. One by one the owls went to his son and stretched out it leg.

"Draco, who are the letters from?" asked Narcissa.

Draco looked at his mother before handing all the letters to his father. Draco hugged his mother as his father whispered.

"Daemon Abraxas Malfoy and Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy."

Narcissa was up and grabbing the letters holding to her chest and sobbing.

"Narcissa darling. You'll make yourself sick. This is good news." Narcissa looked at her husband with confusion. "The letters give us the knowledge that the children will probably attend Hogwarts. We can find them." Draco looked at his father and nodded his head. There wasn't anything that would stop Draco from getting his family back together so that he could finally have siblings and to take that sad look off his mothers face. Draco only hoped that his parent's friend Marvolo comes back soon.

Harry Potter was jolted awake as his cupboard door was banged on. Harry groaned as he remembered what day it was. His stupid whale of a cousin's birthday was today. He didn't mind having to spend the day at Mrs. Figgs house because Mrs. Figg treated him with a little human decency. What he really hated was having to cook the tub of lards food and watch him stuff it all into his mouth leaving Harry with nothing to eat.

Dudley had gained so much weight that Petunia had to get a whole new chairs for the dinner table. Chairs with reinforced frames to support her growing Duddikins. Harry's relatives did everything they could to express their displeasure of having to house him, well in Harry's opinion the feelings were mutual. Harry grabbed his glasses and stepped out of his cupboard. Harry quickly ducked his aunt's hand as it tried to connect with his head.

"Make sure you don't burn the bacon. Everything has to be perfect for Duddikins." Harry grabbed the spatula and tried to suppress his laughter. Dudley would hardly notice the bacon being burnt seeing as how he just grabs stuff and stuffs it in his mouth. Dudley and his friend were going to the zoo today leaving Harry imagining them falling into the gorilla pit. Harry snickered at the image of Dudley being adopted by the gorillas because he acted like them so much. Harry tuned out Dudley's whining of missing presents to watch the bacon so didn't hear the telephone ring. Harry was placing plates on the table when he noticed his Uncle and Anut arguing. All Harry was concerned about was that Mrs. Figg couldn't watch him and Petunia couldn't find another sitter. Harry was waiting with bated breath; maybe Uncle Vernon will let him stay here, probably with a ton of chores but still no Dursleys.

"We'll have to take him with us. He can stay in the car." Petunia said with her nose in the air like she had smelled something disgusting.

"That's a new car Petunia. I'll not have that freak ruining it." bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry was shocked that he would get to go to the zoo. Harry wanted to rip his ears off at Dudley's whining about him tagging along for his birthday. Harry had received the usual order of "Don't do anything freaky."

Harry wondered if it was freaky to have two whales in a human family. Harry remained silent with the hope that Dudley and his friend would forget that he was even there. Harry was getting a headache listening to his cousin and his uncle try to talk over each other when a motorcycle passed the car causing Uncle Vernon complain about them.

"I dreamed of a flying motorcycle." murmured Harry who quickly wondered why he opened his mouth sometimes.

Petunia squeaked as the car swerved because of her husband yelling. "There is no such thing as magic Boy."

Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle. He had said he dreamed it not that he had seen it. He briefly wondered if his uncle's fat was plugging his ears up when they arrived at the zoo. Harry soon thought that Lady Luck was on his side today.

When his uncle had bought ice cream for the family the vendor had asked him what he wanted before Vernon could lead the family away. He might have gotten the cheapest but it was still good. He had then gotten more desert when Dudley complained about not having enough sprinkles or something. Harry was really excited to see the reptile house; he hoped to someday have a pet snake once he left the Dursleys.

Harry made sure to stay behind the family so that he could look at the reptiles without distractions. Harry turned his head when his cousin yelled "Make it move" Harry fumed as his aunt and uncle tapped the glass only moving when Dudley grew bored. Harry walked over to the glass to see a beautiful python.

"Were a lot alike you and I. Both in a cage with ugly people watching your every move." Harry was awed as the snake slowly started to raise its head.

"You ssspeak"

Harry gulped at the snake. Taking a peek to make sure this wasn't the first of the talking snake species or something. He decided to keep talking to the snake.

"You're from Brazil. Was it nice there?" the snake moved its head to point at the sign. Harry then noticed the small print that said breed in captivity.

"You could say I was also raised in captivity. How is it we can talk?" Harry was waiting for the answer when he was pushed roughly aside. Harry glared at his cousin as he leaned on the glass. Harry was so angry one second then confused as the glass disappeared. Harry jumped at the splash of Dudley landing in the water. Harry then tried to become small so as not to be trampled on as people ran from the reptile house as the huge python slithered out of the display case. Harry chuckled at the departing words of the snake.

"Brazzil here I come." Harry's smile died as he looked at his uncle. This did not bode well for him. Later that night Harry lay locked in his cupboard trying to find a comfortable position that didn't graze his wounds. Harry had tried to remain silent as his Uncle had beaten him with a belt. Harry vowed to himself that he would get revenge on the Dursley's.

Hermione Jean Granger was sitting in her room reading the new books that she had bought in Diagon Alley. She was surprised to receive a letter about Hogwarts and thought that it was a cruel joke from the girls at school. Hermione was exceptionally smart and felt there was no reason to hide it to please stupid people. Hermione considered herself to be quiet and studious but also knew that she had a darker side. No one would have guessed that it was top of the class bookworm Hermione Granger that had stolen all the cheerleaders' clothes and strung them all over the fields. No one knew who had laced the soccer team's drinks with laxative. Yes Hermione was always invisible.

Her only hope was that she would make real friends who would let her be herself, books and all. Her parents were nice but Hermione knew that they didn't care about her not really. Hermione knew that she disappointed them with not having any friends and reading so much. When she was younger they had punished her by removing all books and making her tag along with her parents to work. Hermione wanted to prove that she could do anything and that she was just as good as everyone else. Hogwarts was a new place to start a new life. Hermione hoped that going to Hogwarts was the right decision.

Ron was staring intensely at the chessboard in front of him. He peeked at his brother Percy before moving his queen before saying "Checkmate" Ron was still undefeated. Ron was getting nervous as the days raced by; soon he would be on the train to school leaving behind his family. He loved his family but for some reason Ginny was the only one that he was really close to. Fred and George were close but not as close as him and Ginny. The twins often joke that they acted like twins. He wondered what house he would end up in. He might end up in Gryffindor but knew it was best not to place all your eggs in one basket. As long as he could protect his sister he really didn't care.

He tried to understand why he should hate certain families when he had decided when he was younger that he would rather have people base people on their own actions. He decided that he would just go with the flow and to observe. Ron wanted strong friends that he could depend on and couldn't see the reason in only having Gryffindor friends. He paused when he thought 'What if I end up in Slytherin'. Ron thought he could live with being a snake but wasn't sure his mother and father could. Ron steeled himself for whatever would come his way. He would show everyone one who he was.

Dumbledore was currently chanting ancient words over the sorting hat. Dumbledore was concentrating so hard he didn't notice the bird like smirk on Fawkes face. Fawkes and the Hat had decided to play a prank on the headmaster. For nearly ten years the headmaster had tried to use every charm, potion, jinx, hex, and curse to gain control of Hat. Hat being the ham that he was wanted to pretend to allow the headmaster to believe he was controlled. Fawkes thrilled in laughter as he watched the play.

"You will place Harry Potter in Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will also be placed in Gryffindor." ordered Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger will go to Gryffindor." The Hat snickered. He said that they would be in Gryffindor but seeing as how they were really not those people he could place them anywhere. The dumb Goat really should listen to what people say. Hat had convinced Hogwarts castle to send the Malfoys other children's letters to them as a message that they would be reunited soon.

Harry was again cooking breakfast while the Dursley family glared at him. Harry served them when Uncle Venom told Dudley to get the mail. Uncle Vernon didn't trust him with the family's mail.

"Make Harry get the mail."

"Boy get the mail." Harry didn't need any encouragement as he backed out of the room. He picked up the mail and quickly looked through the mail. He stopped when he shifted a larger than usual envelope with green script. Green script addressed to him. He quickly put the envelope under his arm and went and gave the others to his uncle. Harry looked at the envelope with such utter abandon that he didn't notice Dudley sneaking up on him. Suddenly the letter was ripped from his hands.

"Dad, Dad Harry's got a letter" tattled Dudley

"Hey that's mine."

"Who would want to write to you boy." Uncle Vernon read the writing and then promptly turned an unhealthy shade of white. "Petunia" he whispered hoarsely. Petunia took the letter and nearly feinted.

"Everyone out now." yelled Vernon. Harry wanted to stay but when his uncle grabbed both his and his cousin's arms and shoved into the hallway and slammed the door. After a quick wrestling match Harry wound up on the floor trying to listen.

"Vernon do you think they are watching us. They know where the boy sleeps."

"We'll give him Dudley's second bedroom. If they don't receive a reply maybe they will forget about him."

That night Harry lay in his new bed wishing he had thought to throw the letter into his cupboard before returning to the kitchen. Harry woke up before everyone and snuck down to the mail slot. He then tripped over a small mountain that had decided to grow in the house. Harry squealed when the mountain moved and grabbed him.

"Nice try boy. Now go make breakfast." Harry had backed away slowly. Harry had tried to sneak one of the many letters that had found their way into the house in the most strangest of ways. Tons of letters had shot out of the chimney and others had been inside several eggs but the letters all had two things in common. They all were addressed to him and they all arrived by owls. The Dursleys house looked like an owl sanctuary.

Harry warily watched his uncle become unglued. Harry wondered at what his uncle would do when he snapped when the closed off fireplace blew under the force of a thousand letters. Harry tried to grab one when he was lifted off the ground by his Uncle who bellowed.

"That's it were leaving. Pack Now." Uncle Vernon took Harry out to the car and threw him in and stood guard. Petunia was soon back at the car with a bag of her and Vernon's things. Harry had nearly laughed as Uncle Vernon yelled at Dudley who was trying to take his television with him. Harry hoped they weren't going o Anut Marge's.

Harry watched the scenery go by as they drove on some unknown road. Harry hoped Vernon wasn't going serial killer over the letters. Dudley had fallen asleep when his father had told him to shut his mouth. Petunia sat in the passenger seat stiff as a board. Harry wondered who was trying to reach him. If it was someone who knew his parents why did they wait till now to try to write him? Harry watched his uncle step out into the rain and wondered where they were. The rain was so bad that you could barely see anything. Harry nearly panicked when his uncle came back with a long rectangular box and supplies. Soon his uncle was herding everyone into a boat. Harry prayed that it would stay afloat and tried not to think of any Free Willy jokes pertaining to his relatives.

Harry shuddered at the rundown shack that was perched on some rocks in the middle of nowhere. There were huge holes in the roof and the walls looked like they would collapse with a good wind which looked like that might be soon. Dinner was passed out. The Dursleys ate sandwiches and chips with soda while Harry was handed a bottle of water and saltine crackers. Harry ate a few then put the rest in his pocket, who knew how long Uncle Vernon would keep them here.

The only thing that could be heard later that night was the storm outside the small shack causing Harry to jump from his position on the floor. He drew a birthday cake in the dust and grime of the floor. Glancing at Dudley's watch he pretended to blow out the candles as the watch showed midnight.

Bang

Harry stood up causing his thin blanket to slide to the floor. Dudley startled awake as the second bang sounded. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rushed into the room with his Uncle carrying a rifle as the door blew off its hinges. Harry quietly stepped into the shadows and hoped that he would go unnoticed by whom or whatever was doing the banging.

Harry watched from the shadow as a huge hairy man stepped into the house caring a pink umbrella. Harry wondered why the umbrella was closed if it was raining outside. The man giant tried to put the door back before giving up and setting the door to block the doorframe.

"Well I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry but you're a lot bigger than I expected especially around the middle." Boomed the man.

Harry hoped the fat whale would keep his mouth shut because he wasn't sure what this man wanted.

"I'm not Harry" stuttered Dudley.

Harry sighed, out of all the times of saying that they knew no Harry they just as easily rat him out to some stranger who could like to murder little boys. "I'm Harry" Harry eyed the distance to the window just in case.

"Of course yer are. I have something for ya. Afraid I may have sat on it" Harry slowly took the white box and slowly opened it. Harry blinked several times as he tried to register the words.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Harry eyed the man. This was his first cake and it had his name on it. "How did you know that it's my birthday?"

"Everyone knows your birthday. Don't ya know?" Harry just stared at the man. The huge man turned its eyes to the Dursleys. "You never told him?"

"Told me what?"

"You're a wizard Harry, and a thumbing good one at that."

"I can't be. I'm just Harry." Whispered Harry.

"Have ya done anything out of the ordinary when you were scared or angry?" Harry slowly nodded. Harry watched as the man took out a familiar envelope. Harry took it then slowly opened it half expecting it to disappear like the others. After reading the letter and the corresponding page Harry started his questions.

"He'll not be going I tell you. We swore when we took him in."

Harry looked at his uncle with growing recognition. "You Knew"

"Of course we knew. Everyone was so happy when Lily got her letter. We had a witch in the family. I was the only one who saw her for what she was. A Freak. Then she met that Potter and had you. Then she got herself blown up." Screeched Petunia.

"You told me my parents were in a car accident." Harry was seeing red and was trying to keep his hands away from his aunt's neck.

"A car crash kill James and Lily Potter. It's an outrage. He'll be going to Hogwarts to be taught under the great Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"I won't pay for the boy to learn magic tricks from some old crackpot."

"Don't insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me"

Harry watched as the man pointed his wand at his uncle. Harry followed the innocent looking umbrella as it swung towards Dudley who was stuffing his face with Harry's cake. Light shot out of the umbrella and hit Dudley in the backside. Harry gaped at the tail Dudley sported and nearly died of laughter as his uncle and aunt grabbed Dudley and barricaded themselves in the only bedroom. Harry took a big breath before he sat down.

Harry remained quiet as the man pulled out various things from his coat. Harry wondered how many pockets where on the coat. Soon the delicious aroma of breakfast links was sizzling in the air. Harry's mouth watered but he remained silent. Harry knew that adults were never to be trusted.

"Thanks, what's your name sir" murmured Harry as he took the offered plate and started to stuff his face. Harry nearly moaned at the flavor.

"The names Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Soon Harry was full and finding it really hard to keep his eyes open. The last thing Harry registered before falling asleep was the heavy material of Hagrids coat lying on top of him.

Harry woke up having had the weirdest dream ever. When he heard the snores that didn't sound like his relatives did he open his eyes. He took in the huge figure snore a few feet away and nearly yelled with joy. He was a wizard and from the sounds of it there were other people like him. Harry was contemplating on whether he should wake Hagrid but decided not to cause who knew how the huge man would react. Harry watched as an owl swooped in from one of the holes in the roof. The owl landed on the coat lying on the floor. Harry gingerly took the rolled up paper from the outstretched leg of the owl. Harry watched the photo move and nearly dropped the paper. He looked at the owl to see it pecking at Hagrids coat.

"No don't do that. Hagrid there is an owl here. What should I do?"

"Coat pocket five Knuts." Slurred Hagrid.

Harry wiggled the huge coat and followed the jingles to a pocket and lifted out several different colored coins.

"What are Knuts?" asked Harry

"The bronze ones." As Hagrid sat up and rubbed his eyes. Harry thought it made him look like a huge kid.

Soon the owl was off and Hagrid and Harry were leaving the small island in the boat. Harry looked around and smirked at Hagrid.

"How will the Dursley's get back to land?" Harry laughed as Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. Harry decided that he liked Hagrid, he may be an adult but he had a child like innocent that reassured Harry.

Harry was beet red as they emerged from the subways. Everyone had stared at Hagrid as he knitted some huge fabric. Harry had learned that non magical people were muggles and a couple things about animals. Hagrid loved animals as Harry found out on their trip thru London.

Harry read the sign The Leaky Cauldron and then looked around the street. No one looked in the window there were no people outside smoking. "Hagrid, can everyone see the building?"

"Non magical beings cannot see the tavern. Keeps us safe. Now come along." Harry paused in the doorway to allow his eyes to become accustomed to the light. Harry glanced at the patrons and noticed the robes and hats and hoped that Hogwarts didn't have funky witched hats that they had to wear.

"The usual Hagrid?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Not today. I'm on official Hogwarts business." Hagrids hand fell to Harry shoulder causing all eyes to shift to him. Suddenly he was surrounded with people shaking his hand. Soon Hagrid was leading him away when a man started to talk to them.

"Oh hello Professor Quirrel. Didn't see you there."

Harry watched the man and all he could hear was fake screaming in his head. Something about the man was off. He had seen the man's eyes track him in the tavern and wondered what the man wanted. Hagrid bid farewell to his friends and led Harry out the back door. Harry was pushed up against the wall as they were met with a dead end.

"It's a brick wall Hagrid." Harry watched as the umbrella was placed on various bricks. Harry jumped as the bricks moved to reveal a doorway. Harry marveled at all the shops. Shops for brooms, shops for potion supplies, robes, and all sorts of things. Harry watched children crowd around a shop window staring at a broom.

"Hagrid how will I buy my supplies I haven't any money." Harry blushed in shame.

"Where going to Gringotts where your parents left you their vault."

Harry wondered what he would see in the vault. Harry walked through the doors and stared at the little men running around.

"Hagrid what are they?"

"Goblins Harry." Harry was led to a teller both were the goblin behind the desk said

"What a moment sir." Harry watched as another goblin came running to them and started to assist them. Harry watched his key being handed to the goblin who never took his eyes off Harry causing Harry to squirm. Harry stiffened as he was directed to a cart. Harry was laughing as he stepped out of the cart a short time later thinking that's what a roller coaster must feel like. Harry watched the gobbling open the door and waited to see the vault. Mounds upon mounds of coin littered the floor. Huge tapestries hung from the walls. Chests were stacked on top of one another. Harry wanted to come back when he could just sit here for a while. Harry filled the pouch he was handed with gold and was soon back in the cart. Harry busied himself with looking at the coins as Hagrid went into another vault.

Harry snuck a peek in while Hagrids back was turned. He wondered why something so small would need such secrecy.

Harry bought his required books first along with a few others. He had bought a book bag that had been charmed to hold infinite number of items and be weightless with theft protection. Harry had watched the clerk demonstrate the bag. Harry had tried to take the bag from the clerk and open it to find nothing and the bag to disappear and reappear in the clerk's hand. Harry had smirked as he bought the bag. Harry picked up his potion supplies and wondered how long it took to harvest bat wings. Harry had placed everything besides his books in his newly bought trunk placing all his books in his book bag.

Hagrid told Harry to see to his robes as he went to go do something. Harry had just shrugged and said okay.

Soon he was standing on a stool next to a blond boy who was being measured for his robed.

"Are you a first year as well?" asked the boy

Harry nodded. Harry was mesmerized by the boy and felt an over whelming feeling to hug the boy.

"I hope I get into Slytherin. All the best wizards are in that house." Harry looked at the lady that snorted at the boys comment. Harry clenched his fists. For some reason he wanted to smack the lady.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry smiled as the boy ignored the lady. Harry shook his head at the question. Soon Harry and the boy were done when they heard knocking on the window. Harry stared at Hagrid carrying a large cage with a snowy white owl. Harry walked outside in a daze.

"I got ya a Birthday gift Harry. Ya like it?" Harry nodded his head as he opened the cage. The bird hopped to his arm and Harry petted the soft feathers.

"Hedwig" murmured Harry. This was his first present and his first friend. "Thank you Hagrid"

"Think nothing of it. Now yer wand." Harry was nearly skipping with excitement. He had saved the best for last. Getting his wand meant that he was officially a wizard in his eyes. Harry opened the door leaving Hagrid outside holding Hedwig's cage. Harry looked at the thousands of boxes that surrounded the walls. Harry watched the old man warily as he approached.

"I wondered when you would come Mr. Potter." Ollivander looked at the young man who entered his story. He looked like a Potter but Ollivander had his doubts. It would depend on the boy's wand. He started to pull out different variations of the boy parent's wands to find a match. His thoughts grew as wand after wand failed. He paused to look at the boy. "Maybe"

Harry watched the man scurry away thinking it would be like his luck to not find a compatible wand. The man came back with another wand. Harry grasped the wand and flicked it expecting nothing to happen. Harry marveled at the magic that swirled around his hand.

"Very curious."

"Sorry sir, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave only one other feather. It's curious that the brother to your wand gave you that scar."

Harry thanked him and quickly left the shop. Harry was eating dinner with Hagrid when he asked him how his parent died.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell ya Harry"

"It's okay Hagrid." Harry made a mental note to read all his books soon. It seemed he was famous and he wanted to know why probably best that he read it then get a second hand account. Harry was soon thanking Hagrid as he gathered his things and walked to the Dursley's front door. Harry wondered how they got home so soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry was standing in the hall trying to gather the courage to ask Uncle Vernon for a ride to the station. When Harry had walked through the Dursley's door he was relieved of his purchases and Hedwig was locked in her cage. Luckily after trying to picking the lock it popped open. Harry told Hedwig to stay in the area, Harry someone had freedom then them both being locked up in the rotten house. Harry had smirked as he went to his room as ordered. Ten seconds after being in his room did his book bag appear next to him on the bed. Harry had stayed up and was fortunate that the Dursleys had taken to eating out since he'd been back.

He had learned of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He wondered why once the man was gone how come his name wasn't in the book. Serial killers get their whole name in history after they are caught or killed Harry didn't think the wizarding world would be that different. In fact Harry found it hard to find any information about Lord Voldemort before he became a dark lord. Harry found the lack of information disturbing.

Then he had come across a section in the history book about him. Harry had stared at his name for several minutes before he read the pages pertaining to him. Apparently he was famous for surviving the attack on his parents. All Harry could think of is that it must have been something his parents did to make him survive the killing curse.

Harry cleared his throat before asking "Uncle, Um Can I um get a ride um to the train station." Harry didn't move as his uncle glared he knew better to move when an angry rhino has you in their sight.

"We have to take Dudley to remove that tail. We leave in the morning if you're not ready you don't go." Harry held in his snort, he was the one to cook breakfast he would know when the Dursleys left. After double checking that he had everything Harry counted to five hundred before he nodded off to sleep.

Harry had had a terrible time getting his trunk in the car while his relatives just laughed. Harry ignored them and they were soon on their way. Harry was curious as to why his Uncle had helped him load his trunk on a trolley; he became worried when his uncle asked.

"What platform is it boy?"

"Platform nine and three quarters Uncle Vernon"

"Good luck finding it boy. I see platforms nine and ten." Harry refrained from telling his Uncle off. He had read all his books and knew how to get on to the platform. Harry made it to an empty compartment and was soon engrossed in his potions book. Harry looked up as his compartment door slid open to reveal a bushy haired girl.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is really loud." Harry nodded at the girl. The girl looked at the book in his hands and smiled.

"Have you read any of the other books? Oh sorry" the girl smiled sheepishly before continuing "My names Hermione Granger you are?"

"My names Harry Potter" Harry waited for the girls reaction.

Hermione smiled at the boy across from him. For some reason she felt safe with this boy and that it would be okay to talk about books and stuff. When he told her his name Hermione hid her shock. A person who was famous was treating her like a friend. She saw the look on his face so decided to gloss over the fact that he was the Harry Potter.

"I've about you. Do you have a familiar?" Hermione was in heaven as the tidal wave of conversation that insured. Both were pulled from their books when a red headed boy opened the compartment door.

"Sorry but can I sit here. I'm trying to hide from my brothers."

They both nodded before introducing themselves. Ron had been a little excited to meet the Harry Potter but still Harry couldn't ask the boy to leave. So thats how Draco Malfoy and his friends found them.

Draco felt complied to open this compartment door. Inside he watched the three people. The feeling of completeness overwhelmed him.

"Hello the names Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" Draco shock hands with them and received a tiny shiver that ran down his back when he shock their hands. Draco was pleasantly surprised to find out the boy was Harry Potter he might be able to keep him away from Dumbledore. Draco didn't want him to be used by the old coot.

"Do you remember me from the robe shop?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. I got distracted."

Draco waved it off. "Father says that a child's first pet or familiar is special and I would probably do the same thing."

Ron watched Draco Malfoy he didn't seem dark or evil. He knew his mother was a little judgmental and failed to see the true picture most of the time. Ron wanted to be friends with everyone in the compartment. He felt like he was with his family all warm and safe and Ron wanted that feeling to continue.

"Anything off the trolleys dear."

"I'm all set." mumbled Ron

Harry looked at Ron and knew what it felt like to not have money to but stuff. Pulling out his money pouch he bought a handful of everything. Draco had to help him with his money. Harry dropped his candy on the seat and said "Everyone dig in" Soon six sugar high children were chattering away and introducing Harry and Hermione to wizard games. Various people had stopped by to say hello to Draco and stay awhile. Soon they were asking Hermione to step out.

"Hey Hermione we'll guard the door while you change if you'll guard the door while we change."

Hermione was near tears. She had made five friends. She had gone from zero friends to five and possible more. They had all discussed things they had read in the books. She hoped she was in a house with at least one of her friends.

"Sure" she said quickly.

"Alright." said Draco as everyone stepped out. Draco was hoping that all his new friends went to Slytherin but knew that Ron might go to Gryffindor. Draco hoped that they could remain friends. Hermione knocked on the door and switched places with the boys. They were all pulling off their coats and shirts when Draco noticed the armlet on Harry and Ron's arm. He nearly screamed but remembered his promise to his father. They all continued talking while Draco kept a close eye on Harry and Ron and wondered who his brother might be.

Harry stared at the water as the boats loaded with students were drifting towards the huge castle.

Harry tilted his head back to look up at the impressive entrance way to the school. A stern older lady greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my name is Professor McGonagall. Soon you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family while you reside here. Any accomplishments will be rewarded with points while any rule breaking will make you lose points. Please wait here you will be called shortly."

"Father says that Professor McGonagall is the fair but stern to all the houses." Vincent and Gregory nodded their heads together causing them all to chuckle.

"Draco do you know how they place you. Hogwarts: A History doesn't say how you do."

"Father says that every student could probably end up in any house it's where the Hat thinks you would be most comfortable in. I mean they say only power hungry people go to Slytherin. In my opinion it's not a bad thing to want to be the best."

They all nodded. Harry nearly screamed like a little girl when something really cold passed thru them.

"Ghosts" whispered Harry. All Harry could think of was the Ghostbusters theme song running through his head.

"Why do the houses have a head ghost?" asked some girl.

"Each House Ghost was once a former student of that house. They serve as protection over their house and advice to the students who need it." replied Hermione.

Suddenly the found himself looking down the length of three wands.

"Hermione answered a question that was asked. Just because you can't read doesn't mean you should call attention to yourself." muttered Draco darkly.

Ron was angrier then he had ever been. His sister loved to read and what the boy said made him so angry. "You'd be pretty stupid to angry a very smart witch. Never know what they'll do."

Harry smirked at Ron's words. "Stay away from our friend and we won't have any problems."

Hermione was positioned in between Vincent and Gregory. She eyes started to tear when the boy called her that which quickly turned to a watery smile when her friends defended her.

The doors were opened and they were ushered into lines and marched to the great hall.

Harry was too distracted to listen to the song as he looked around. Draco was sickened by Dumbledore. The headmaster's eyes had locked onto Harry and Draco was scared what the man would do. Ron was hoping that his mother would be okay where ever he went. Hermione was thinking of ways to repay her friends. Vincent and Gregory knew that their new friends where important to their friend Draco.

Names were called out and soon the first of their group was called.

"Vincent Crabbe" Harry was happy to see his friend sorted into the house that he wanted.

More names were called before Gregory was called up. Gregory soon joined Vincent. Harry's hands started to sweat.

"Hermione Granger"

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll probably go into Ravenclaw or Slytherin." told her as he nudged her forward.

Hermione sat on the stool and nearly fell over as the hat screamed

"Slytherin" Hermione wobbled over to Vincent and Gregory who patted the seat next to them.

Draco was called a little later and was proclaimed Slytherin. Soon Harry's name echoed thru the hall causing people to break out in whispers.

"Well Well Well. You have an excellent mind and a thirst for hunger. There are some in the castle that wish to control you Mr. Potter. Remain cautious and trust your friends for soon they will be like family. I hope you don't mind being in Slytherin" the Hat yelled the last part. Draco watched as Harry walked over to their table and noticed the barely contained anger on the Headmaster's face. He had tried to convey a message using his eyes with his Uncle.

Soon Ron Weasley was sitting beside Harry with a relieved look on his face.

"You okay Ron" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I just thought there would be more to it than that. You know some pain." Everyone chuckled as they half listened to the headmaster's speech.

"Is he sane" asked Harry at hearing the last part of the speech.

"Father says that the School had lost alot of programs when Dumbledore took office of Headmaster. As to if he is sane, he is like a hundred years old might be old timers."

Ron was wondering how many different Dumbledore's there could be. Draco talked about Dumbledore a little differently than his family. Soon they were being ushered along the corridors to their dorms. Nearly all of them were dead on their feet. Draco was wide eyed and was tapping his fingers on his wand impatiently. He wanted to talk to his Uncle soon.

Draco called over Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Can you guys take Hermione under your wing?" They both nodded. They had seen Draco's interest in the girl and had plans to rule the school with the smart witch. Pansy hoped they would be best friends.

"Goodnight guys" slurred Hermione.

"Goodnight Mia"

"Goodnight Hermione" were chorused by the boys. Hermione smiled at the nickname. Hermione went to bed thinking that life couldn't get any better. Draco watched Harry and Ron change into pajamas. When he saw the armlet again did he excuse himself to use the bathroom. Running down the stairs he knocked on the door.

Severus looked down at his nephew's face. "I thought you would be tired Draco. Your father told me you were too excited to sleep much.

"Uncle I found my brother and cousin." Draco said plowing through his shocked uncle to sit in a chair.

"Are you sure? What house are they in"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley both have armlets like mine."

Severus stood up and ushered Draco out the door. "Make sure they are asleep Draco." Draco peeked into the doorway to see Ron and Harry dead to the world. Gregory and Vincent were both awake chatting quietly. Draco nodded to his uncle who stepped into the room.

Severus walked to Ron's bed and spelled away the boys shirt. He stared at the band before casting the shirt back on. He silently leaned over and picked up a hair from the boys pillow. He walked over to Harry and cast the spell on the sleeping boy. Severus saw the armlet but had to refrain from waking the boy and asking how he had received the numerous scars that littered the boys back. Severus had his suspicions.

"Draco inform your friends to watch over them. The Headmaster I imagine is not happy they are in this house."

Draco nodded "Will you tell father."

"Yes, I'm hoping that we can tell them soon but they have to learn occulmency. You should tutor your new friends Draco. They will need it if we want to win this."

"Try to invite them to the manor for Christmas. Get some sleep Draco." Severus closed the door to the room and rushed to his private chambers. He threw powder into the fire and quickly walked thru. He called Garth.

"Garth can you bring me Lucius." Severus paced the room wondering where in the seven layers of hell his nieces were. Severus turned as Lucius entered the room.

"Lucius Draco has found your son and your nephew." Severus had to grab Lucius as he nearly fell to the floor.

"You're sure? Who are they? Are they okay? What house are they in?" fired off Lucius.

"They are Slytherins along with Draco. I am sure you are aware of the Weasley's youngest son Ronald. The other is Harry Potter. I have their hair to see who is who." Lucius grabbed Severus's robes and nearly dragged him to the potions room. Like all purebloods they had a small supply of Heritage Potion for emergency.

Severus took the hair and placed it in the potion. Lucius handed Severus a paper. Severus poured the potion on to the paper. Slowly the potion soaked into the paper to form words that read.

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Also Known As Orion Cygnus Malfoy.

Adopted Father Arthur Weasley

Adopted Mother Molly Weasley nee Prewitt

Biological Father Lady Rodolphus Lestrange

Biological Mother Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Weasley Godfather Xeno Lovegood

Weasley Godmother Poppy Pomfrey

Lestrange Godfather Lord Marvolo Riddle

Lestrange Godmother Lady Regina Zabini

"Quick Severus do the other."

Again Severus added the hair then poured the potion on another sheet of parchment. They both watched hungrily as the letters appeared.

Harry James Potter

Also Known As Daemon Abaraxas Malfoy

Adopted Father Lord James Potter

Adopted Mother Lady Lily Potter nee Evans

Biological Father Lord Lucius Markus Malfoy

Biological Mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Potter Godfather Lord Sirius Black

Potter Godmother Minerva McGonagall

Malfoy Godfather Lord Marvolo Riddle

Malfoy Godmother Lady Regina Zabini

"How will I tell Narcissa? She'll want to go to the school and search all the children for her daughter and niece."

"I can't keep this from her Severus."

"I asked Draco to invite Daemon and Orion to the manor for Christmas. Maybe you can stall Narcissa with that."

"Good idea. Thank you Severus." Lucius sent a silent thanks to Merlin for bring his children back to them. Lucius looked at his brother and noticed the pained look in his eyes. "What is it Severus?"

"When I checked Daemon's shirt "Daemon would never be Harry to him. I saw scars Lucius. Scars I know come from the lashing of a leather belt." Lucius paled at the words. If anyone could tell child abuse it would be Severus.

"Who does he live with?"

"You know the Headmaster keeps that quiet. Unless Daemon tells us we won't ever know."

"I wish Marvolo was here then the family would be complete." sighed Lucius.

"The tattoos are still visible. So either Marvolo is a spirit that walks the earth but if he was he would at least say hi to us. Or he is alive somehow."

"Keep an eye on my children Severus. I will tell Narcissa and have her go to Azkaban to tell her sister. Should give the Lestranges some hope knowing we've found Orion" Severus hugged his brother good night and went back to Hogwarts.

Lucius walked the hallways to their bedroom where Narcissa was getting ready for bed.

"Narcissa." Lucius found he couldn't form words so he held out the two papers to his wife. Narcissa read the letters.

"I want my Daemon in my arms Lucius. My babies" Narcissa thru herself into her husband's arms and cried. She felt a sense of relief at knowing that they were okay. Now they just had to find her daughter and her niece.

"I have to tell Bella tomorrow." informed Narcissa as her sobs subsided.

"I will accompany you so that you are not alone. Draco will try to invite the boys to the manor for Christmas. I hope to tell them then."

Narcissa nodded as her husband guided her to the bed. Narcissa fell asleep with hope for the future.

Severus stared unseeing eyes into the fire. There weren't many girls that were unknown in Slytherin. The only girl that wasn't from a known family was the Granger girl. Severus was thinking how he might obtain some hair from the young witch.

Narcissa was looking at the prison that held her sister and brother in-laws. No matter what money we tried to bribe to get the Lestranges a trial without Dumbledore as Supreme Mugwump went unheeded. The Lestranges were sentenced to Azkaban. Narcissa had visited her sister every two weeks. Prison rules were only blood family could visit their relatives.

Narcissa walked in and turned over her wand to the guard as her husband handed over his.

"You must wait here Lord Malfoy" ordered the Auror.

"We have been coming to visit for nearly ten years. We know the rules" snapped Lucius snidely.

"This was Lady Malfoy." Narcissa followed the guard to the warded room. The rooms were warded to prevent a witch or wizard to appearate away with prisoners. The rooms were barren except for a table and two chairs. Narcissa sat down and waited.

Narcissa nearly cried when her sister came in the room. Her sister looked pale and drawn and wondered if Bella was giving up hope.

"Hello sister dear. How is my nephew Draco?" Bella watched her sister. She missed seeing her when she wanted to. She was slowly losing her battle to remain sane.

"He had been placed in Slytherin. Bella I have good news." Narcissa lowered her voice "Daemon and Orion have been found" Narcissa watched her sisters eyes light up.

"Truly" whispered Bella hardly daring that her precious son was found "Is he safe?"

"He goes by the name Ronald Weasley. We think Elladora and Devon are at Hogwarts. We want to get them to the manor for Christmas." Narcissa started to tap the table in code to Bella. They had learned the code when they were girls all Black children learned it.

Bella scrambled to decode the message. "Tell Sirius. We'll try to get you out legally or illegal you will see your son for Christmas. I promise." Bella nearly cried but instead squeezed her hand as a sign to say that she understood.

"Thank you. You're the best sister anyone could ever have." Bella stood up as the Aurors came to escort her back to her cell. Once the door closed she went to the wall and removed a section to see into the cell next to her.

"Rodolphus" Her husband's gaunt face appeared next to the hole. "Narcissa visited. They have found Daemon and Daemon." Bella kissed her hand and touched her hand to her husband's lips "Go tell your brother we leave by Christmas. Tell him to pass the message to Sirius."

Bella and the Lestrange brothers went to sleep that night with joy in their heart in the middle of the worst prison in the known world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dumbledore was furious. The Hat had placed his pawns in Slytherin. The stupid Bloody Baron allowed no one besides Slytherin students and the head of house to enter the Slytherin dorms. He hoped that Molly would send a letter to her son and maybe scare him enough he would beg him to be resorted. Hopefully Harry would want to be resorted. He was really regretting his decision to send Hagrid to get the boy. He thought Hagrid would over play the Potters death, get Harry to dislike certain people. Obviously it failed. Luckily he had Severus in the Order so he still had eyes on his pawn.

"If I can't have my weapons then I'll just have to take them out." Fawkes watched Dumbledore planning and hoped that the children would be okay. Fawkes was worried but not overly. Fawkes knew the children were protected by magic. Magic wouldn't allow the children to be killed before they had a chance to complete their task. Fawkes watched Dumbledore turn his anger and his wand towards the Hat. Fawkes shock his head, honestly didn't Dumbledore ever learn that he could do nothing to the Hat.

"I did say I would place Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger in Gryffindor." Hat paused to get the full effect of his next words. "I placed Daemon Malfoy, Orion Lestrange and Elladora Malfoy in Slytherin. So technically I never lied." The Hat would have laughed his head off if he had one so instead he stuck out his tongue.

"Why haven't you told them?" asked Dumbledore. He thought that if the Hat knew then he would have told someone.

"My job is to sort the children Headmaster. You remember the student's right. The young people that you lie to day in and day out. I simply placed them in the House they would be safest. I would also like to take this time to inform you that Ginerva Weasley is receiving her letter as we speak. There is nothing that you can do about it."

Dumbledore sputtered at the news. People would ask why a supposed ten year old would be allowed in to Hogwarts early.

"She is only ten. She can't enter Hogwarts."

"Is she really? She was supposed to receive her letter this summer but somehow the owl that was supposed to deliver the letter to the young witch was declared M.I.F (missing in flight). Hat watched his favorite sport which was Dumbledore as he ranted and raved.

"I won't send the train to pick up the girl." roared Dumbledore.

"Either way old goat Devon Lestrange will arrive tomorrow and be sorted at dinner. Try something Headmaster and you'll really see me mad." The headmaster glared at him which only caused him to laugh. "You may try to do something to those children but remember that there are others who know what you really are like old coot. You are always been watched. So plan away they will always fail. This school will regain its glory once you're gone. Which will be real soon." Hat watched the headmaster grab his hair and pull. What a weird wizard was the last thought before the Hat drifted off the sleep.

Fawkes was shocked at the maliciousness of the Headmaster. So many things had been overlooked because Dumbledore took credit for destroying his old friend Grindlewald. No one besides the old families knew why there were Lords and Ladies. The Lords and Lady's were the one thing standing between the Ministry from passing any unnecessary laws. Fawkes was lost in memories of the old days. He mourned for the loss of the seventh year trip. Every year, that is till Dumbledore took office that is, the seventh years would exchange with a foreign schools upper class to give them the chance to see other wizards from other countries. He missed the First Year Orientation Week. First years would be assigned a fellow house mate from a higher year to follow around and learn the school. The first years never got to go to Hogsmead to see the last unchanged Wizard town in Britain. He remembered the shops would give the students various objects as a welcome to neighborhood.

He remembered the vampire and werewolf students. It was funny how no one actually checked the wards of Hogwarts. If they had they would know that Hogwarts had an anti Werewolf charm. Werewolves would find the castle smell to be repulsive to them thus turning away. Vampires attended the school and helped to create alliances with wizards. When Dumbledore had banned any of the Vampires to attend Hogwarts he had destroyed all alliances.

Fawkes remembered the summer programs. Hogwarts knew that muggleborn students didn't always have nice families. There were summer programs. Mostly the students would go to a Potion Ingredients Farm or be sponsored by a wizarding family to learn and have fun. Fawkes was surprised that the wizarding world was still economically okay. A lot of jobs had disappeared.

There were of course the Potion Ingredient Farms but there was also Rare Ingredient Harvesters. Most children in the day tried the Harvester job for awhile to allow them to travel the world. There were internships in the ministry to allow students to see how the ministry worked. There was even jobs that took muggle technology and made them magical. Dumbledore ended all that.

The magical camera was the last piece of muggle technology that had been converted to magic. Fawkes remembered everyone's excitement at having ways to save memories without a pensive. The coveted Muggle Relations Liaison that would keep the wizard world in touch with the muggle world growing around them was no longer available which allowed the Ministry to say whatever. He missed all the clubs that had sprouted over the years. There was no more Wizarding Chess Club, or the Wizarding Law Debate Club and Fawkes most favorite was the Pureblood Welcome Committee. The club would help people figure out if they could register for Pureblood status.

Fawkes also knew that most all muggleborns were really long lost decedents of squibs that had gone missing during the witch hunts. Most wizard families could appearate away but unfortunately the squibs could not leaving alot to suffer the wrath of the crazed muggles. Many squibs were hidden by their relatives with other muggle families. Many families had decided that they would rather have their squib children alive and living as muggles then to be killed because they didn't have any magic.

It was those decedents that had stopped the witch hunts which all wizards and witches were thankful for. Even the Royal Family of Brittan were Squibs. Did people really think that a Pureblood family just threw away children? Many Purebloods revered children seeing them as their greatest achievement in the world. Most Pureblood knowledge was passed between father and son and mother and daughters and if your family line died out so did their families history. You didn't need magic to know your family history.

Fawkes hoped that the world that he watched grow could pick itself back up after the fallout.

Harry was getting dressed to head to breakfast. "I'll wait for you guys in the common room." Harry and his dorm mates had laughed and joked around after waking up. Harry noticed that Draco was looking at him funny but decided not to say anything. Draco was his friend and he didn't feel that the stare was dangerous.

Draco watched his brother leave the room. When he had seen the scars in the daylight he had seen red and it was only because of Gregory that he didn't jump Daemon to find out who hurt him. Soon after Ron left to wait for them in the common room. Draco waited for the door to close before talking.

"I need you guys to tell only the trusted Slytherins about Daemon and Orion. No one is to call them that till we tell them otherwise. Tell them to spread the news to the upper years. We need everyone eyes to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't do anything."

"Do you think that they will accept the truth." asked Vincent. Unlike popular belief Vincent and Gregory were smart but knew it was best to seem simple minded to have the upper hand in a duel. Not only that but everyone dismissed them as being all brawn and no brain allowing them to see alot of stuff that people wouldn't want them to see.

"I think Har... I mean Daemon" muttered Gregory as Draco glared at him. "Daemon and Elladora will be the easier of the two. Orion has ties to his family. The Weasley twins might be the best way to reach Orion without him thinking we are lying to them."

"Everyone knows that the Weasley twins are more Slytherin than most. How do you think they pull off half their pranks." replied Vincent.

"They are exceptionally smart. All their pranks are funny but everyone fails to see the ability required to complete the potions that they use. I also have heard rumors of the Weasley twins creating potions." Gregory whispered the last part almost reverently.

"They will be too smart to lie to. The only way to win the Weasley twins is to show them truth." agreed Draco.

"We should keep an eye on Percy. Marcus Flint says that he would rat his own brother out if it got him more awards." Vincent informed as he grimaced "His own brother, what a reject. I hope all those awards keep him warm when he betrays his family" Gregory shuddered at the thought of a family member betraying him.

"Lets go before Daemon or Orion come back." They swung their book bags over their shoulder before heading down to the common room. Daemon and Orion were waiting for them with Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Theodore, and Blaise. Draco was happy to see Pansy introduce everyone to each other. Hermione had her hair pulled back into a simple french bun. Pansy was giving him the eye so he hung back as they headed for the Great Hall. "You look nice Hermione with your hair like that."

"Thanks. Pansy helped me." They all left the common room in a large group.

Pansy drifted to Draco and whispered.

"Draco. There is a new student coming later tonight. Professor Snape told us this morning to expect another girl, we asked who it was but he didn't know." Draco raised his eyebrow.

Draco logged that away to write about this piece of news to his father. Draco nodded his head before changing the subject. "Thank you for watching my friend for me Pansy."

"Psh. I would have done it anyways. Millicent and Daphne agree with inviting Hermione to our girls club. She is really smart and well informed. I have an excellent feeling that we are looking at first in our class." Draco puffed out his chest with pride.

"Still Pansy, thank you." Draco slowed down a few steps and whispered to Pansy "Talk to Vincent or Gregory privately they have information that needs to be spread among the trusted Slytherins."

Pansy smirked "Spreading information is my specialty. I'm not just a pretty girl." They both laughed as they rejoined the group as they arrived at the Great Hall door. All the first years sat together talking about the upcoming classes. Soon hundreds of owls were flying overhead with letters and packages.

Harry watched a little enviously but shook it off as a few children were being yelled at by screaming red lips. Harry watched as Ron received a letter, he knew that his friend was worried about his parent's reaction to him being in Slytherin.

Ron opened his letter with shaking hands.

"Dear Ron,

I am glad that you made friends. I am a little disappointed about you going into Slytherin but Ginny taught me otherwise. Even if you are in Slytherin you are still my Ron. Stay safe and keep up your studies. I expect great things from you Ronald. Make the family proud.

Onto other news Ginny received a Hogwarts letter and will arrive later tonight. Please watch out for your sister no matter what house she goes into.

I will make your new friends some Christmas sweaters. I don't trust the Malfoys but again Ginny reminded me that you are an exceptional judge of character.

Don't let Percy get to you. Remember your father and I are proud of you. As long as you don't get into trouble.

Love Mum

Ron sighed and a smile spread across his face. "Guess what guy. My sister Ginny is coming to Hogwarts this year."

Everyone was congratulating Ron so missed the look that passed between Pansy and Draco.

"She should have sent you a howler Ronald. You're a disgrace to the Weasley name." snapped Percy as he stood behind Ron.

"Why is he a disgrace" asked Hermione innocently.

"Slytherin is the house of all evil wizards. Everyone knows that."

"So you're saying that all eleven year olds that go into Slytherin are evil. I highly doubt that."

"Mum is okay with me being in Slytherin." whispered Ron.

Draco was furious but remained quiet as he saw his Uncle Severus walking over to them.

"She just didn't want to take the time to send a howler. If it were me you would be disowned." Percy said darkly.

Suddenly Percy's hair flashed green. After the smoke cleared everyone started to laugh at Percy's Slytherin green hair.

"You shouldn't try to sound like the Head of the Weasley clan." said Fred and then looked at his twin.

"Doesn't sound like dear old dad does it Fred?" joked George.

"Sounds more like Preachy Perfect Percy." Everyone who could hear what they were saying laughed.

"Ronald's in Slytherin. You play nearly all of your childish pranks on the snakes. Why would you care if I insult them." muttered Percy. Everyone at the Slytherin table shock their heads sadly at the older Weasley brother.

"You're just mad that Charlie and Bill were living legends when they were in school." informed Fred snidely.

"Not to brag but we plan on going out a legend while you will always be remembered as having a stick up your bum." laughed George.

Fred looked at his younger brother Ron. They might have been young but they remembered how sad their mother had been when Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon were killed. They remembered that they got their happy mother back when Ron and Ginny joined their family. That was how they fell in love with pranks. They made their mother smile even though she always tried to hide it.

"We're both proud of our Ronnikins." Ron turned red at his nickname. George smirked at his brother. "Why don't you go stick your nose in a book Percy? Leave Ronnikins alone to enjoy his first day at school." warned George.

Fred looked at Ron and smiled. "Have fun Ronnikins." Fred started to walk away but turned around and added "Try not to reveal all our secrets dear brother."

Fred and George walked away whispering plans to get Percy back for his personality defect.

Percy stood there and watched his twin brothers walk away. "The twins might accept you but I don't. Watch yourself brother" snapped Percy.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for threatening a first year and two weeks detention with Filch." said Professor snidely.

"He is my brother and I will talk to him like I want to." Harry was reminded of his cousin Dudley whining.

"Twenty points for lying to a Professor. I would really leave before you lose your house more points." Severus watched the Weasley boy leave the hall quickly muttering under his breath.

"Are you okay Le... Weasley" Severus berated himself for the near slip.

"Yeah Professor, thank you." Ron was relieved that the twins were still talking to him. He was already planning pranks to play on his brothers. Let the Prank Wars begin.

"Well here are your schedules. Markus Flint here will show you around. Ask him anything that you don't want to ask a teacher. Now off with you all or you'll be late for class." Severus felt his heart skip a beat as his nephews smiled at him. He couldn't wait to have them in his class. Severus looked at Draco before adding "Do try not to lose points on your first day."

Severus chuckled to himself as they all nodded vigorously. Severus watched them leave before continuing to hand out the other schedules. Severus took a subtle glance at the head table and grew concerned with Dumbledore's calculating look.

"We have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors now." informed Hermione as they were guided by Markus to the classroom.

"Professor McGonagall teaches the subject. She is a little stern but she has to be. Transfiguration can be a trick and dangerous subject if not taught right. As long as you listen and ask for help when you need you'll do fine." Markus already knew about Draco's good fortune and felt bad for him. He finally found his brother but couldn't tell him. He looked at the two found children and noticed Ron's pale face. "Any questions?" Markus made eye contact with Ron and asked again when he remained quiet. "Ron I know you have a question. Ask it"

Ron took a breath at Markus's encouraging smile.

"What if I'm not any good at Transfiguration?" Markus had to lean in to hear the quietly spoken words.

"Nearly everyone is rubbish at Transfiguration when they first start. That's why we go to class to learn." Markus sighed at Ron's still frowning face.

"Cheer up Ron Slytherin choose you for our house. Which must mean that you'll be smart I mean not as smart as Ravenclaw but not many outside Ravenclaw can say they have a Ravenclaw mind." informed Draco as he patted his cousin's shoulder. Merlin he couldn't wait till they knew the truth. He had plans running thru his head, plans about training with his brother and cousin and all the things they had to catch up on.

"Not only that Ron, but we won't let you fail." Pansy said as she looked into his eyes. Hermione was glad that Pansy was her friend. When she had awoken in the morning she had watched Pansy and the other girls fixing their hair with their wands. Hermione had sighed at her frizzy hair when Pansy had grabbed her hand and sat her down on her bed. With a quick wave of her wand Heroines once untamable hair was wrestled into a twist. She had finally known why all the girls at her muggle school would spend hours fixing their hair. Pansy had promised to teach her the spells.

Millicent was shy but when she was comfortable watch out. Which was what Hermione found out? Hermione had laughed so hard at Millicent's jokes and impersonations Daphne was a bookworm like her and they both had comparing what they had read and what they wanted to read.

"Thanks guys." muttered Ron.

"Now enough of the mushy stuff." joked Markus. "I'll be here after class to show you to your next class. Have fun"

They entered the classroom and soon sorted out who would sit next to whom. Draco had managed to sit next to his brother. Hermione sat next to Ron since she would be better to explain things to him. Millicent was next to Gregory. Pansy sat next to Theodore Nott who quietly whispered the news about Orion and Daemon. Vincent sat next to Blaise Zabini. Draco caught Blaise eyes and nodded. Draco knew Blaise well and would want confirmation about the news. Soon Draco was nodding slightly to his house members who received the news.

Harry enjoyed his first class and couldn't wait to see if he could be an Animagus like the Professor. Ron was happy that he wasn't the only one that was nervous about failing. Ron had watched Neville Longbottom sitting by himself and felt glad that he didn't end up in Gryffindor that could have easily been him.

"Hey Hermione. Is there a rule that other students of different houses can't sit at a different house table."

Hermione rolled her eyes and wrote her answer down, she didn't want to get caught not listening to the professor.

Ron read the scribbled note and smiled. It would be good to have friends from different houses.

Soon they were gathering their notes and supplies and packing up.

"Hey guys would it be okay if Neville sits with us." asked Ron.

Draco looked over to the young Lord Longbottom who was being avoided by his housemates. "We have flying with them next. We can ask after the lesson."

"Well was your class fun?" asked Markus as he led them outside the castle. Markus smiled at the excited faces of the first years apparently their first class was good. "Now you have flying. I expect you all to try out for the team next year."

"You bet" cheered Draco and the others except Harry and Hermione. "What's Quidditch?" asked Harry

"We actually fly on brooms" asked Hermione.

"Yeah it's the greatest. I'm sure the guys would be glad to teach you the game. Yes we do fly brooms. Don't worry they can only go so high."

"We won't let you fall Hermione." muttered Gregory who immediately turned red as Hermione smiled at him.

"Quidditch is great Hermione but don't worry if you fall we all did when we rode our first brooms. If you're not good you can cheer with me in the stands. I like flying but I'm horrible at Quidditch" laughed Pansy as she looped her arm with Hermione's.

Harry was having second thoughts on flying once he saw the brooms. Some of the brooms handles were splintering and huge sections of twigs were gone.

Harry and Hermione paid extra attention to the instructions. They were discussing different type of brooms as the teacher went around helping students who needed it. Suddenly they were screaming at the teacher as one of the brooms rose above the charmed height.

"Neville!" yelled several Slytherins. Most Gryffindors laughed while a few looked torn between wanting to do something and not knowing what to do.

` Draco was stunned as his brother took to the sky. Quickly deciding what to do he barked out his orders "Ron can you fly under Neville in case Daemon can't reach him in time." Ron nodded but filed away the name for later. Draco cursed himself for his slip.

Draco flew under Daemon as he flew towards Neville. Draco heard more screaming as Neville slipped from his broom. Draco watched Daemon point his broom downward and prayed to Merlin that his brother would catch Neville. Draco cheered the loudest as Harry caught Neville's robes just before he hit the ground. Draco pushed several people out of his way to get to his brother.

"What do you think you were doing? Trying to get yourself killed." Yelled Draco.

"At least I know you care Draco." Harry stood shakily and helped Neville up.

"Are you okay Neville." asked Hermione.

"Yeah thanks." Neville was so relieved to escape without injury he didn't notice that his remembrall had disappeared. Neville looked at his housemates who were pretending like he didn't exist. Neville had hoped that he would be in Gryffindor like his parents but now he wished he had gone anywhere else.

Neville glance quickly at Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. There in Deans hand was his remembrall.

"Hey that's my remembrall. My Gram sent it to me." Neville took a step back as Dean stepped forward. Suddenly Neville was pushed behind someone. He heard a wickedly loud crunch.

Neville peeked around the person to see Dean rolling on the floor holding his nose. He craned his next to see Gregory's face. He watched as Draco pick up his remembrall. Neville wondered why everyone said that the Malfoys were evil. Draco had been nicer to him then his own housemates.

"Thanks Malfoy." stuttered Neville as he took the ball from Draco's hand.

"You shouldn't let them pick on you Longbottom. You're a lord." Neville blushed at Draco's words. He could barely stand up to his over baring grandmother how was he going to stand up to people that were supposed to be his housemates.

"Hey Neville." Neville turned his head to Ron. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Are we allowed to sit at another house table." asked Neville

"Any student can sit at any table. It's the common rooms and dorms that only house members can enter." rattled off Ron. "Hermione taught me that rule." Neville watched Hermione's face turn red.

"We promise to refrain from our evil and dark ways." joked Millicent.

"Sure" Draco was nearly blinded by Neville's smile.

Ron fell into step with Draco and whispered "Who is Daemon Draco?" Draco saw the look on Orion's face and knew if he lied he just might lose his cousin.

"I can't tell you here. What till I tell you before you plan to tell Harry or Hermione." Ron looked uncertain "I plan on telling them as well just not at this moment."Ron nodded his head in understanding. He knew that it was probably best if fewer people knew.

"Tonight Draco." Draco gulped at his cousins commanding voice.

They ate their dinner in friendly companionship and ignored the Gryffindors glares.

Neville sat with the Slytherins and had the best time of his short school life. He was really dreading going to sleep tonight. Soon they were walking together to Potions class. Again they paired up. Neville had tried to sit on the other side but was called over by Hermione.

"Hey Neville were uneven we need one more person to pair everyone up. Will you join us." asked Hermione. Neville blushed at Hermione.

"I'm rubbish at Potions. Along with everything else." muttered Neville.

"Don't worry just listen to me and you'll do great." stated Hermione smugly.

Soon several Gryffindors walked in. Dean was glaring at

Gregory who did an impersonation of Dean crying with a broken nose.

"She's right Neville. Hermione is super smart. You can't mess up if you listen to her." Pansy told Neville confidently.

"She's only smart because she has no friends giving her all the time to stuff a book under her noise." snapped Seamus.

"Your just mad because you not smarter than a girl." shot Millicent.

"Well at least were not evil." said Dean as he stood up.

"If anyone is evil and dark it would be you Dean Thomas." Neville growled.

"Way to go Lord Longbottom" cheered Draco. "From your confused looks I take it you didn't know that Neville was a Lord. He's got more power than anyone in this room."

Vincent stepped in front of the approaching Dean and Seamus. "Gregory gave you a bloody nose. I will break your bones if you continue to bother us."

Just then Severus walked into his classroom to see the duel begging to erupt between his students. "What is going on here?"

All the Slytherins remained quiet as the Gryffindors all shouted out their side of the story.

"The Slytherin's were cursing Neville to sit with them." Severus sneered at the boy. He turned to Neville as the boy snorted.

"Well it seems that Neville might not agree with you. Hermione what happened?" Hermione blushed at the professor.

"Well sir. We invited Neville to pair up with us because his housemates don't want to pair with him. Neville was worried about failing potions." Pansy watched her friend become silent. She wanted to strangle the people who destroyed her friend's confidence.

"I told Neville that Hermione wouldn't let him fail when the Gryffindors walked in and started to make fun of Hermione for being smart." Hermione smiled at Pansy in thanks.

"Nothing every changes" muttered Severus "Twenty points for name calling. I would give you detention but I have no wish to see your face outside of class so early in the year. Now everyone to their seats.

"Professor, Neville can't sit with the Slytherins. He's a Gryffindor." said Seamus with his nose in the air.

"If you could count, someone would have to pair with an opposite house member anyway. Are you brave enough to enter the snakes den?" Severus chuckled as the boy sat down quickly.

Harry decided that Potions was his favorite subject. He was an expert cutter and with Draco helping him he soon was having fun as they made their first potion.

Ron was glad that he had paired with Pansy. She helped him cut his ingredients right and she didn't talk to him like he was stupid.

Neville was sneaking looks at Hermione from the sides of his eyes. He couldn't believe a pretty girl would want to pair up with him.

"You'll never learn anything Neville if you just stare at Hermione." Whispered Blaise from behind him. Neville felt his face heat up as Blaise chuckled.

Harry and friends bade goodbye to Neville at the end of class.

"Will you join us for dinner Neville" asked Hermione

"Yeah." was all Neville could say which caused the guys to chuckle and the girls to get starry eyes.

They worked on their homework for a while before heading to dinner. Everyone was waiting for the food to arrive when a phoenix appeared and dropped the Hat on the steps to the head table.

"I have made two mistakes this year." informed the Hat.

"Neville Longbottom." the hall remained quiet as everyone turned to look at Neville walk slowly to the Hat. He slowly placed the Hat on his head.

"We'll Lord Longbottom are you ready to be your own man."

Neville just mutter yes over and over again in relief.

"Then I am glad to place you in your true house. Slytherin." Neville's Gryffindor logo on his uniform lit up and changed the crest to Slytherin.

Neville nearly went deaf from all the cheering from the Slytherin table.

"Now that that's fixed will Ginerva Weasley come forward?" Everyone turned to the door as it was pushed open to allow a small girl to slid into the room

"That's our sister. Youngest Hogwarts student ever." yelled Fred and George causing Ginny to blush.

Ron stood up and clapped which caused all the other Slytherins to clap.

Ginny was embarrassed but also very happy she wouldn't be alone at home for a year. She glanced at her brother Ron as the Hat slipped over her eyes.

"You probably wondering why you are here early. Your answers will come soon. Just remember to trust your gut and you'll do great. The best house that you are suited for is..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ron held his breath along with the rest of the hall as they waited to see where the only Weasley girl would end up.

"Slytherin" Yelled the Hat. Ron and his friends cheered the loudest. Fred and George were the only ones clapping at the Gryffindor table. Ginny collapsed in the seat next to her brother.

"I'm glad that you're in the same house as me Ginny" Ginny smiled at her brother. She loved all her brothers but Ron understood her better.

"I'm just glad I'm not still in front of the entire school." muttered Ginny.

"I know. All those creepy eyes watching you. Your alot braver than me." commented Pansy as she reached out to shake Ron's sister hand. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I agree. I would have tripped or something if I had to be sorted nearly all by myself." murmured Millicent.

"You handled yourself nicely Ginny. I do hope that we can all be the best of friends." smiled Daphne.

"Yeah Ginny is the youngest Hogwarts student but let's not forget about Neville. I haven't ever heard of the Sorting Hat resorting anyone without the student requesting a move." quipped Theodore as he elbowed Neville as he blushed beet red.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Dean and Seamus anymore." sighed Neville.

"Neville. Why did they treat you that way?" asked Harry. Everyone looked at Neville who looked down at his plate and answered.

"I defended you and Ron from Dean." Draco raised a brow at the information.

"What did the idiots say Neville? I'm sure we could use a good laugh." laughed Draco.

"Dean said that Harry must have been evil to have defeated You Know Who." Neville watched Harry's reaction and was relieved when Harry just shrugged. "Dean also said that Ron had to be adopted to have ended up in Slytherin. No one disagreed when your brother Percy started to whine about you."

Ginny sighed at the silence that the news had received. "Percy is a prat with no life. I know that you're not evil Ron you're my brother. Don't listen to a bunch of cowardly lions guys"

"Well said Ginny" clapped Hermione.

"Girls" muttered the boys as they rolled their eyes.

A loud bang had everyone looking for the sound. Draco's eyes narrowed as Dumbledore waited till everyone quieted down.

"I have decided to change a few things pertaining to Quidditch. This year first years may enter tryouts. If you are selected to join your house team you will be required to have their head of house sign off on them." The whole hall erupted in commotion. "First years will be allowed a broom for the tryouts only. If you're not selected your broom will be returned home. I wish you all good luck."

Severus was furious at the Headmaster. There was only one reason the headmaster would have changed the rules. Severus pulled out paper and wrote two messages. The first was to Markus Flint and the other for Draco. Severus sent them flying to the recipients.

Markus was happy that he would have more talent to choose from when a piece of parchment landed in his dinner. Markus sighed as he cast a cleaning spell and read the letter.

Markus.

I would like to discuss the team with you before you hold tryouts.

Professor Snape.

Markus made eye contact with his head of house and nodded.

Draco's eyes were filled with excitement. "We should try out for the team guys. With our talent were sure to win the house cup."

"I don't know Draco." said Ron uncertainly.

"We'll I'll help with cheering but I don't think I would like to play." informed Hermione.

"Me neither" chorused Pansy and Daphne.

"Ginny plays a mean chaser." Ron side proudly. "I'm an okay Keeper."

"Vincent and Goyle are nearly unbeatable separately but together their wickedly dangerous Beaters."

"My mother is okay with me playing with friends. She would throw a fit if I tried to get on the team." muttered Blaise sheepishly.

"My father wants me to focus on my studies for a while before I try to do anything else."

"I have no talent to stay on a broom. Maybe we can make signs or something to cheer you guys on" suggested Neville. Pansy watched Neville sneak peeks at Hermione and thought it was really cute. Maybe she would play match maker.

"Oh Yeah that sounds like fun." cooed Hermione which caused Neville to chock on his drink. Pansy patted his back with a smirk.

"When are tryouts?" asked Harry. Everyone laughed as a piece of parchment landing on Draco's head.

"Luckily it wasn't a package that was delivered to you Draco." laughed Theodore.

Draco read the letter and slipped it into his pocket. "Professor Snape wants to talk me after dinner."

"You're not in trouble are you?" wondered Daemon.

Draco smiled at his brothers concern "I think he wants to know if I'll try out for the team."

"How would he know how you play Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Well truthfully Professor Snape is my Uncle."

Neville didn't know that the older Malfoy had a brother. "Why is his name Snape and not Malfoy?"

"Uncle Severus is my father's blood brother." Harry wondered if he could have a blood brother. It would be nice to say that he had family.

"Blood brother?" questioned Harry.

"My father always says that when he met my uncle he knew that he would be a brother of his heart. No one ever talks about Uncle Severus's real family. I don't think they were nice." Everyone looked up at their head of house with new eyes.

Harry knew what it felt like to be with family that would rather you dropped dead than breathe the same air as him. Harry wanted to trust his professor but couldn't move past the fact that his professor was an adult. Harry had never had a pleasant experience with adults. Harry watched the Professor eat his dinner and felt he could relate to the potions master.

"Well at least he met your father Draco and gained a brother." Draco looked at his brother and wondered what he suffered at home.

"Yeah. Father says that family and good friends are the most treasured things in his life."

Harry decided he liked Draco's saying and so nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione was staring at Dumbledore as he talked to McGonagall who was sitting next to him. She wondered why the headmaster would announce this information without telling any of the other teachers.

"Is it me or are a lot of the professors giving Dumbledore the evil eye?" whispered as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. Hermione smirked as one by one they glanced at the professors table. Sure enough nearly every professor was eyeing Dumbledore. In Hermione's opinion it wasn't a look she wanted directed at her.

"Did you see the way McGonagall was talking to the Headmaster." asked Millicent.

Neville nodded "I was only in Gryffindor for a day but I can see she is really mad." Draco took a quick glance again and noticed the Head of Gryffindors hand twitch almost like she was casting a spell only without the wand.

"Why would the professors be mad at Dumbledore for allowing first years on the team." asked Harry as he moved his dessert around his plate.

"Well if I was a professor I would think they want the first years to do well in their first year. If some of the first years played they would surely fall behind in their work." Hermione thought out loud.

The boys stared as the girls minus Ginny giggled. When the girls saw the confused look on the boys face they only laughed louder.

"Well tell you later Gin." Daphne squeezed in between her giggles.

"We'll there's still enough time to talk to Markus if we hurry." rushed Draco as he grabbed his brothers robes.

"I don't have a broom Draco." muttered Harry.

"Neither do I." blushed Ron as he ran beside them with Vincent and Gregory walking behind them.

"You can use my broom. If you get on the team I'll buy you a broom." Draco laughed as Ron nearly collided with a stunned Harry.

"I can't let you buy me a broom Draco. It's not right. My father had a hard time affording the twins brooms and Ginny doesn't even have one" Draco sighed as Ron hid his face behind Harry.

"Ron I know the financial status of your family. It makes little difference to me. You're my friend Ron. Friends help each other out." Draco refrained from saying that family was family and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his family.

"Thanks for offering to buy me a broom Draco but I have the money to buy a broom just not the knowledge of what to look for." Harry searched his friend's eyes to see the storm of emotions swirling around. "Are you worried about what the twins and Ginny will say if you got a new broom?"

Ron sighed in relief. He didn't like talking about not being able to afford things and really appreciated his friends being nice about it. He had only known them for a few days and already he felt he could trust them.

"Yeah. I love my brothers and sister. I couldn't accept a new broom while they flew around on those out dated ones."

"Well Ron, I've never had any money to buy anything for anyone. If you get on the team Draco will buy your broom and Ginny's and I'll buy the twins." Harry looked to Draco to see his friend smiling as he nodded.

"That's alot of money Harry."

"Yeah but what can I do with it. I don't buy food or have to pay for anything and my parents left me a vault with tons of money. Not only that but if you did get on to the team it would only be fair to support that talent with a good broom."

"Just accept it Ron. Draco's father bought Honey Dukes for a few hours because Draco wanted chocolate in the middle of the night." snickered Gregory.

"Malfoys are very generous with their money to the right people. Buying a broom for you and your sister won't make them bat an eye. I also don't see Harry changing his mind about buying the brooms for your brothers" Gregory highly doubted that Draco's father would refuse his son and nephew.

"If you want to do something to pay us back you can help us train. You've had alot of brother's hand down their Quidditch knowledge. You're probably a well of untapped ideas." Draco was excited about buying his cousin a broom "Charlie and Bill Weasley's are Quidditch legends. I'm sure you have some aces up your sleeves."

Ron smirked "If only you knew" soon they were exchanging Quidditch experiences with each other causing Harry to laugh as they walked to their common room.

When they had arrived at the dorms it was to find Markus having a meeting with Professor Snape.

A seventh year walked up to them and informed them "Professor Snape would like a house meeting. If you need to go to your rooms please do so quickly"

"Thanks"

"Can someone take my bag while I run and get the rest of our slow friends? Be right back." said Harry as he handed his bag to Vincent.

"I hope he's quick. There won't be anywhere to sit soon."

"Here" said a sandy haired boy as he transfigured a rock in to a couch. Soon older students were doing the same for the younger years.

Harry rushed in laughing with a giggling Ginny.

"You're nearly impossible to catch Harry and I have six brothers that I can out run. How did you get so fast?" Harry and Ginny were breathing so hard that they didn't see several students turn their ear towards the conversation.

"I'm not strong so I learned real quick that if I didn't want to get hurt I had to be fast."

"At school?" asked Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah" Harry hoped Ginny didn't notice the flinch, but Draco had.

"Is everyone here." asked Professor Snape as he stepped out of his office.

"Yes sir." whooshed Pansy as she stepped through the portrait followed by the rest.

"Well try to find a seat." Draco and Daemon beckoned them over.

"Okay as you're aware of the headmasters announcement that first years will have a shot to be on the team. If a first year does make the team I hope that you'll help and support your fellow Slytherins."

"As to brooms I would like anyone who wouldn't mind sharing their brooms for their try outs. If you have a broom at home have it sent to my office and I will hold it for you till tryouts."

"I know you older years have heard this speech every year but you'll have to listen to it again." Students mocked grumbled as they snickered.

"Any sixth and seventh years that volunteer to help tutor other students will receive house points. Can the Prefects step forward?" Markus and a raven haired girl stood next to the Professor.

"If you can't find me when you need me just try to find Markus Flint or Elizabeth Porter. They can locate me and get you the help you need till I can get to you."

Markus and Elizabeth both sat down. "I know that we have a first account of not getting along with your housemates. Here in Slytherin I will not tolerate fighting. Every month each dorm room will have a meeting to talk and discuss any problems in the room."

"I have had several students ask me each year if they could decorate their dorms. I will tell you what I say every year. As long as your room mates don't mind then go crazy but remember you will be docked points if your room is a mess."

"Now first year gets lonely being here without your families for the first time. So I thought we could get to know each other as we help the first years with their Family Tapestry." Severus had discussed the plan with the seventh years when they attended his advanced potions class. "Everyone else we either work on homework or meet the new students.

Harry was excited to see his parent's names even if was just a Tapestry. Harry didn't have anything of his parents and he thought the Tapestry would be a good start to changing that.

Hermione had expected the others to already have a Tapestry.

"I see those gears moving Hermione. What is it that's running thru your head" asked Pansy.

"Why are you guys doing one? I mean you can but I would have thought you already had one."

"Every first year makes one. Mother says it is an excellent chance to bond with friends." replied Pansy

"Are you saying you don't want us to hang with you Hermione?" asked Ginny with a fake frown.

"You guys are my best friends." Hermione's heart swelled at being able to say that.

"No one ever talked about house meetings in Gryffindor." muttered Neville darkly "Would have been bloody useful."

Markus leaned over and told them in hushed tones.

"Rumor has it that McGonagall doesn't have the time. The headmaster just sits in his office or the Professors table leaving her to run everything else. Kind a sad the only ones that lose out are the Gryffindors."

Soon a thick piece of paper was placed in front of them. Markus walked them thru

"You'll need a piece of hair to add to the potion. Shake well." Markus paused as they shook the vials. Markus nodded to Severus who positioned himself next to the door.

"Okay now pour the entire potion onto the parchment." All eyes were on Harry and Ron as the letters took shape.

"Orion" Ron read.

"Mine says Daemon."

"Mine reads Devon."

Hermione looked over at Neville's parchment and saw several names connecting together that led to Neville's name.

"Something is not right here. Neville's had a couple of names on it. Mine only has the one name."

"Mine too." echoed Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Calm down please and I will explain." They all turned to the portrait where the professor stood.

He had lived with who he thought were his last family who beat him. He had suffered for no reason. Harry was fighting over the crushing grief of having missed out on his real family and wanting to hurt the Dursleys and who ever placed him there.

Draco watched his lost siblings and cousins' faces as different emotion after different emotion raced across their faces.

"You never said who the children's parents were Professor." informed Hermione. She hoped that her real parents would be proud of her because she was their daughter and not who she knew.

"Their still alive right" shouted Harry. He didn't know if he could take finding parents then losing them again.

"You were named Daemon Abraxas Malfoy." Harry stared at Draco.

"Hermione you're really Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy.

"Is... Is Draco my brother? Herm... I mean Elladora's my sister isn't she?" whispered Harry as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Yes he is. He's missed you dearly." Severus said softly.

Harry approached his brother. Harry couldn't believe he had a brother that was like him. Different."Draco" Harry lunged himself at his brother as he held out his arms and cried his heart out. Cried over what he could have had and how it had been ripped from him. Harry felt arms wrap around his back and looked at his sister's teary eyes. "Ella" whispered Daemon as he finally felt whole for the first time in his life.

Severus nearly cried himself at the gut wrenching sobs that came from his nephew. Severus was positive that several students had to wipe their eyes as they watched the happy reunion.

"Before I tell you who your parents are I need to tell Neville something. Neville were you ever given the trial scripts for your parents attack?" Severus hated to ask but he needed to know what Neville knew.

"N...No. I don't think Grams ever mentioned them. Why?"

"I have a memory that I would like you to see privately. Go into my office to view it. We'll wait for you to return."

Neville took the vial and stumbled to the office. Neville poured the memory then counted to three before he plunged his head into the pensive.

Neville was looking at a house. It wasn't till several people rushed to the door that Neville figure out where they were. He was at his parents' house. Neville walked numbly into the house to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing in front of his parents with her wand pointed away from them. Neville blinked as he watched the duel between the wizards. He left the memory after the Aurors arrived.

Neville stood there staring into the pensive for several moments gathering his thoughts. He had believed an innocent women and her family had tortured his mother and father. Neville swore he would kill Mad Eye Moody with his bare hands.

"Why did no one give this to the Aurors?" snapped Neville. "An innocent family is in Azkaban because of lies." Neville couldn't stop the tears that fell. Suddenly he was in a tight embrace. Neville recognized Hermione's shampoo and hugged her closer. Draco was glad Neville was becoming the Lord that he hoped. Draco thought he should have a nice little chat with Neville later on how to treat his sister.

"Neville I had to show you the memory because Ron and Ginny are Bellatrix and Rodolphus's stolen children Orion Cygnus Lestrange and Devon Narcissa Lestrange."

Ron was shocked. He wanted to meet his real mother but felt a sense of betrayal towards his mother.

"Why" yelled Ginny or Devon.

"Things have been hidden from most people to control them. Your parents don't hate muggleborn wizards. They want change and a better future. As to why you were stolen I'm afraid a young man believed an old man who told him he was rescuing you from your dark families."

Harry stood up and Severus could feel the massive power build around his slight frame. "Rescuing us? I was a slave in the house they placed me in. I was beaten for by my family" Severus flinched at the venom in Daemon's voice. Harry stared around wildly before his eyes settled on Severus "WHO" screamed Harry. "Who ruined my life?"

Draco was happy his brother was accepting this so easily but was worried about his brother being consumed with revenge.

"Dumbledore" spat Draco.

"What" cried Hermione from Neville's arms.

"Dumbledore is darker than all the dark lords put together. No one ever really sees the headmaster for what he is unless willing to remove the rose tinted glassed and see him for what he truly is."

"The Weasley's didn't know. Right?" pleaded Devon.

"I believe the Weasley's were robbed of two of their family members by Dumbledore as well."

"What" squeaked Orion.

"Molly told you of her brothers who passed away in the first war, correct?" asked Severus.

"Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon, Fred and George are named after them." They died fighting death eaters." whispered Ron.

"I don't want to raise yours or the Weasley's hope but we believe that they might be alive. When I and the rest of Dumbledore's Order arrived at the battle it was to see two charred remains which Dumbledore whisked away before anyone could see if they were the Prewitt brothers."

Severus was hoping to use the headmasters plan against him. "We don't kill people for no reason. Yes purebloods will aim to kill anyone who threatens their family. Anyone would. Truthfully I wouldn't want to cast a simple stunner to beat them and give them a chance to hurt my loved ones. I would hope that the Weasley family is the same." Ron chuckled at that.

"You have no idea." mutter Orion.

"Can I see my parent's professor?" whispered Daemon.

"I hope that we fix that soon. Your parents have never given up hope that you would be found. Ever. Severus vowed to find Daemon's former house and teach the disgusting people it wasn't wise to try to hurt a wizard. Especially if that wizard was his nephew. "I ask that you not use your real names outside of the common room. I've warded it the same way you would with the fidelus charm. Anyone who tries to talk about what has been revealed here will find their mouths glued shut with the knowledge that your house mates will know you are not to be trusted." Severus chuckled as the older students paled at his words. "Markus, can you tell the new students why it would be bad to be singled out as untrustworthy?"

Markus stood up tall and stated "Your honor is the only thing besides your magic that makes you who you are. Breaking a bond or oath is like stabbing someone in the back like a coward."

Severus looked at his snakes "We all know that we must keep our guard up at all times. Help each other out and watch out for each other. Keep your ears open. You'll be surprised what people say in front of young children these days." Severus smirked at some of the students who he knew had a knack for appearing invisible while standing right in front of you "This war has gone on long enough. Hopefully you all will never see battle."

"I would like to continue this conversation in my office."Neville you may come as well."

The students watched them go. As the door closed students began planning ways to keep an eye on the young Malfoy's and Lestranges. Others were exchanging information with each other to be better prepared. Slytherins knew that the only people trustworthy enough to watch snakes back was another snake. Most thought of what it would feel like to be ripped from your family.

Severus was happy to see Daemon so excited about his parents. "In the dorm you can all call me Uncle or Uncle Severus. Neville have you learned occulmency." Severus smiled at the shy young man.

"Grams didn't want me to learn it. Said there was no need, what with there being no war and all." Severus smirked at the sneaky move.

"Excellent decision Lord Longbottom" Severus inclined his head towards Neville who blushed and shifted his eyes to his lap.

"Very Slytherin of you Neville. No wonder you didn't get along with the Gryffindors." Muttered Draco as he smiled at the boy.

"That's good it makes this easier. Draco and Neville will get a few other students to help as well to teach you to use occulmency."

Harry was tired of hearing that word, he didn't even know what it meant. "Uncle Severus, What's occulmency and why is it important?"

**"Occulmency protects your mind from outsiders who would wish to take a stroll in your memories. Unfortunately the Headmaster is an accomplished Legilimens which means he can peek into your mind if you let him. Don't look the headmaster in the eyes which is how the Legilimens takes hold. If you are called up to the Headmaster's office for whatever reason come to me first no matter what. If you can't find me stay hide in the Slytherin dorms. The Bloody Baron won't allow Dumbledore access so you'll be safe till I can help. Stick together and you'll be fine. You've all made some fine friends. Treat them right."** ** "So if Orion and Devon are our cousins that makes their parents my Aunt and Uncle. Right?" asked Harry** ** "You also have an Uncle Rabastan who is the brother to Orion and Devon's father." Harry didn't think they could be as bad as the Dursleys. His cousins were great but he couldn't shake off his unease.** ** "Are they nice?" Draco was the only one who could hear the whispered words.** ** "Mother told me about Aunt Bella. Said she was smart and laughed to laugh but watch out if you hurt her family. Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Rabastan are the ones who bought us all kiddy brooms before we could crawl. I think our fathers wanted to start their own Quidditch team. Even Uncle Severus was already having their names blazed on to the back of Slytherin Quidditch robes." Harry wondered if they kept all of his things from when he was a baby. "Mother and Father bought a present each year for when you all came home. Mother never gave up hope that she would be able to give them to you. Not to mention all the unopened Christmas gifts you've missed."** ** "I believe Lucius had to have your rooms expanded to be able to house all your presents. I believe the Quidditch Robes are still draped on the beds, might have to get them for you soon. That reminds me, five family weekend passes have arrived on my desk."** ** "Something tells me Uncle, that our names aren't actually going to be on the forms." Smirked Elladora.** ** "Right you are. Several students have volunteered to fill out the forms and cover for you so that I can take you to Malfoy Manor. I think it will be a pleasant surprise for your mother. Maybe we can get a picture to Bella? Knowing your mother she'll probably be able to sneak an entire album into her." Draco chuckled at his very resourceful mother.** ** "When!" Daemon was hopping he didn't have to wait weeks. He would go crazy before he even got to meet them.** ** "Tommorrow. Sadly you will have to consume Polyjuice Potion. Not the most favorable potion but it will allow us to leave the castle without any trouble and allow our friends to pretend to be you. Only take what you absolutely need. I'm sure Narcissa will have her tailor make you clothes for the weekend." Severus held up his hand at Orion before he could speak. "Narcissa was denied this small joy to dress her family Orion. Your aunt wants to get you clothes that befit your station in life." ** ** "What station?" asked Orion wide eyed.** ** "You all are future Lords and Ladies." Orion had a blank look on his face. Devon had to pinch him to bring him back.\** ** "I'm a Lord." Whispered Orion. "Would our parents be mad if we helped the Weasley's? I mean besides Percy they loved us and protected us. I want to pay them back."** ** "You can write a letter to your parents. I will send them along to Lucius to forward to your mother and father." Severus handed them several pieces of parchment and watched them scatter around the room to write their letters. He had prayed for this day forever and now that it was here it was better then he imagined. ** ** Daemon stared at the parchment. He didn't know if he should address the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy or to Mother and Father like he wanted to do. He decided to be daring and was soon scribbling away. He finished his letter and decided he would write his aunt and uncles just to see if they cared to write back.** ** Elladora was writing about all the things she'd seen since returning to her world. She mentioned her friends but found she didn't want her parents to know what her childhood had been like. She wanted to start the new her. The new her that had friends who liked that she was smart. She had girlfriends to talk into the night with about boys and anything she wanted. Elladora hoped that her mother and her would be the best of friends unlike her adopted mother who was more concerned about making money and attended conventions. She quickly wrote a second letter to her aunt and uncles to tell them that she couldn't wait to see them.** ** Orion was trying to write slowly so that his handwriting was neater. He found that he could write about stuff he couldn't write home to the Weasley's about. He begged them to stay safe so that they could finally reunite. He also told them how he always took care of his sister. He hoped his father would be proud of who he was. Orion reread his letter before writing another to his Aunt and Uncle. He hoped they didn't like to pinch cheeks. ** ** Devon was writing about all the crazy stuff she had pulled in her short years. Devon loved and admired Molly Weasley and would always hold her in her heart but Devon knew Molly had tried to mold her into a young Molly, when all Devon wanted was to be herself. She hoped her mother loved adventure and danger. She quickly paused in her writing. ** ** "Uncle Can we take a picture now to send to them. Please." Begged Devon giving her Uncle her best puppy eyes.** ** "You'll have to do better than that. I am afraid Draco wore that look out for me." Severus pulled out his camera and looked around the office for the best place to take a picture. He conjured a couch next to the window and beckoned them to sit together. He frowned as he looked thru the camera lens. He wanted to take the picture but he really wanted it to be the real them. "I'm going to take a photo as you are now. Then I want to use a special film that allows the camera to photograph thru the strongest glamour's and blood wards."** ** "Is that really No Lie Film?" Draco whistled at the price of the paper. It was worth the money what with all the spells on it. "Can you make two copies Uncle?"** ** "After the No Lie Film is taken it can be reproduced on regular film. Now get together." Severus looked around the room before spotting Neville standing off to the side. "Neville it would mean a lot to the Lestranges knew they didn't hurt your parents. Come on join the photo"** ** "Yeah it won't be complete without you" blushed Elladora** ** "Soon they were all smashed onto the couch. Laughing as they smiled at the camera. They remained that way till Severus gave them an all clear.** ** "Can we see what we really look like?" asked Daemon. Severus handed the photo to Daemon who seemed to devour the picture. "I have blonde hair like you Draco. So do you Ella. Hey Orion come look at you and your sister. You would never guess it was you." Orion took the photo and looked at the dark haired boy laughing next to a long black haired girl.** ** "Is that really us? Devon we have black hair."** ** "You have your father's dark looks but your mother's hair and eyes. Now give me your letters and the pictures and I will send them tonight. So you might receive a letter back tomorrow morning if the weather is nice. Now off to bed with you. Goodnight children." Severus smiled at the children's murmured good nights as they wondered up the stairs. Severus decided to tell Lucius not to tell his wife to surprise her with the children. He knew Lucius would love to see the joy return to his wives face. Severus just hoped that the children could remain children for a couple more years but knew better than to hope for something outside of your control. He called his elf and sent him with the letters to Lucius as he got dressed for bed. ** ** The family reunion was not something he wanted to miss. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wake up Daemon." Daemon rolled over on to his stomach and groaned.

"Go. Sleepy time. Talk. Later." Draco laughed. He really missed what could have been. Waking his brother up the fun way would only be the first of many that Draco had on his list of brotherly bonding. Draco looked over to Orion who was leaning againist his bed post with a grin. The rest of the boys shuffled to the door before the fireworks.

Elladora was sitting in the common room talking and gushing over a witch fashion magazine when Draco came running down the stairs laughing with a soaking Daemon behind him.

"Did you see Daemon's face? I thought I was gonna pass out laughing." joked Orion who elbowed Blaise as they followed a few minutes later.

Devon was throwing out encouragements as both Daemon and Draco were dousing each other with water from their wands. The older students laughed as they charmed their clothes to be water resistant.

Elladora contemplated for a few seconds before she threw her hands up in the air and started to shot water towards Devon. Soon the Slytherin common room resembled a large pool. No one noticed the office door opening to have Severus Snape to gape as water flooded his office.

"What is going on here?" yelled Severus as he ventured further into the room. Like true Slytherins no one said anything. Everything was still till Draco raised his wand and shot water in his uncle's face.

Daemon drew in a shocked breathe wondering what his uncle would do. Daemon was so lost in thought that he reacted instantly as his Uncle Severus pointed his wand at his brother. Daemon pushed Draco aside and was surprised to receive a face full of water.

Severus laughed but didn't say anything to bring attention to the fact that Daemon acted like he was going to hurt Draco. If he got his hands on the boy's guardians he had a few new spells he'd been dying to try out.

"Now that the common room has stopped its unexplained leak we can clean up to begin the morning announcements." Severus along with several older students soon had the common room and students dry and sitting down to listen to the head of house.

"This is the first weekend for the first years. These meetings are really for you guys to make annulments. I believe I will allow Markus to speak before I make my announcement. Markus?" Severus waited till Markus stood up before sitting down in his chair.

"Tryouts will be held next weekend. So this weekend I will be holding friendly games to give everyone a chance to see what the game is like if they don't already. I have reserved the pit for both Saturday and Sunday after dinner. Hope to see alot of you there."

"Anyone else have an announcement?"

"I do Professor Snape. I would like to start this year's N.E.W.T.S study group in the library after lunch for an hour."

"Oh. The O.W.L.S. study group too. We can meet after breakfast for an hour."

"I would like to start a chess tournament to confirm the reigning Wizard Chess King."

"Or Queen." piped Elladora.

Severus waited a few minutes for the announcements to finish. "Well as you have heard there is something for everyone to do. Now what I am going to tell you is extremely important. I won't be here till dinner so if you need anything ask Markus or Elizabeth. You all know where Markus will be. Elizabeth had volunteered to remain in the dorms to watch over everyone. I am taking the Malfoy's and the Lestranges with me to Diagon Alley. Harry Potter and his friends will remain here." Severus waited for a few confused faces to connect the dots. "If anyone asks Harry and his friends are studying and playing games in the dorm. Tell Markus or Elizabeth if anyone asks too many questions."

All the students nodded solemnly as the group began to dispense soon leaving Severus with his nieces and nephews. "Go get dressed we'll leave as soon as your ready." Severus chuckled as a pajama clad Daemon ran from the room.

"We're ready Uncle Severus." stated Elladora as she ran a hand down the fine silk cloak Pansy let her borrow. Elladora couldn't wait to be able to let her friends borrow her clothes. Millicent being the more tomboyish of them lent Ginny a stunning black leather cloak that shimmered when she moved.

"Do we look okay?" asked Devon. "I mean it's not every day you get to meet long lost family." Elladora chuckled and began to twist her hands together in nervousness.

Severus placed his hands over Elladora's to stop her movements. "I highly doubt Lucius or Narcissa will glance at your clothes. They'll be so consumed with hugging you to see anything else. So stop worrying"

Elladora and Devon nodded before they broke out in laughter at their worries. Soon Daemon, Draco, and Orion were herded into the floo along with Elladora and Devon.

"This is my house. I don't want the Headmaster to know where we go in Diagon Alley. Now I have a temporary charm to allow your true looks to show for several hours. I want you to take them and keep your hoods up till we reach Malfoy Manor. That includes you Draco, your blonde hair is a Malfoy trade mark. Daemon raised his potion to his mouth and swallowed which was mirrored by the others.

Severus smiled at his family. "Now let's go. I want to spend as much time as we can at the manor."

"But won't it be strange if we don't come back with anything. To show that we did in fact go to Diagon Alley." asked Orion as he pulled his hood up.

"My mother has tons of school supplies. We can just throw a few things in a bag and call it shopping." Draco hid his face with his hood as they followed their Uncle out the door. "How come we don't floo there Uncle?"

"Precautions Draco are better taken now than thought of later. The floo network can be watched but walking to the manor is not monitored. I also told your father that I would bring you all over tomorrow. I believe your father will be pleased."

Soon the hooded figures were maneuvering their way thru the streets of Diagon Alley. They walked for nearly an hour before Severus told them it was safe to pull their hoods off.

"Lucius will probably meet us at the door probably thinks were Ministry people or something." stated Severus as he led the group up the stairs to the door which swung open as they reached the top step.

Severus wished he had thought to bring a family. Lucius opened the door thinking it was Minister Fudge asking for money when he saw the group of people at his front door.

"Severus. Draco. Who...?" Lucius only say two blonde children that had his missing son and daughters eyes. He turned his head to take in the midnight black hair and blue eyes.

"Father." whispered Daemon.

"Hello Father" smiled Elladora.

"Uncle Lucius" chorused Orion and Devon.

Suddenly Daemon found himself in the arms of his father who was crying.

"Oh Merlin. I dreamed of this day forever. Come here." soon everyone was in the hug causing the regal Lucius to land on his bum as the children hugged him. Severus chuckled as Lucius ran his hands over the children's hair and faces as if to burn them into his memory.

"I thought I would bring the children to spend the day Lucius. Everything is already taken care of. All you have to do is enjoy and all I want is to be the one to reveal them to Narcissa."

"Lead the way my good man." Lucius hugged his niece and nephew to him as they walked in the house. "The drawing room Severus is where we'll find Narcissa."

Severus slowly opened the door to find Narcissa writing a letter at her desk.

"Just a moment dear. I am writing to the Krum's in Bulgaria."

"Actually Narcissa this is important." at hearing the voice of her brother in law did Narcissa look up. "I want to introduce Daemon Abaraxas Malfoy and his sister Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy." Severus smiled as Narcissa slowly stood up. "Their cousin Orion Cygnus Lestrange and his sister Devon Narcissa Lestrange."

Narcissa grabbed the children and cried. "Mother, it's okay. We're all here now. Don't cry." soothed Draco.

"Yeah Aunt Cissa. Don't cry." whispered Devon.

Daemon took the handkerchief from his uncle and handed to his mother. Daemon decided that he didn't like his mother crying over anything and promised himself to hurt anyone who tried.

Severus chuckled as another Malfoy male got that protective look in their eye when around any of the Malfoy women.

"I just missed so much of your lives and you've grown so much."

Whispered Narcissa. She shook herself before saying "But I have you now and no one is taking you away again."

"Thank you brother." Lucius hugged his brother.

Narcissa wiped her tears away as she ran her hands thru her daughter's hair.

"Mother? Can they open all their presents? Please." begged Draco. "I know you want to show Elladora and Devon all the girly things you bought them. We can have lunch early and do anything we want."

"Fine. After lunch I get to spend time with Daemon and Orion." as she pulled Elladora and Devon with her. She knew that Daemon and Orion would learn the Malfoy ways. She would part her knowledge to her girls.

"Elladora and Devon's rooms are to the right of Father and Mothers room. Ours are to the left. I'll show you my room first." Draco pushed his doors open to reveal a forest green room. A four poster bed in silver and green bedding was in the center of the huge room. Several desks were against the wall holding all sorts of things. A huge bathroom was off to the side which Draco led his brother to.

Daemon looked around the bathroom before noticing that there were several doors that led into the bathroom. "Why so many doors?"

"Because thru this door is your room and thru that one is Orion's. That's why the bathroom has three sinks, three toilets, a bathtub and two showers. I thought we could share. When I was told about having a brother and a cousin, I wanted all our rooms connected so we could sneak into each other's rooms."

"Good reason." replied Daemon as he swung the door to his room open. Daemon gaped at all the stuff that was in the room. There were piles of clothes in the wardrobe. There were tons of toys that Daemon asked what they did. Everyone turned when they hear the squealing from Orion.

"A Nimbus 2000. This is the best broom on the market. I wonder how fast it goes." awed Orion.

"Your father insists on buying the new brooms for you guys every year. He would be proud of the way you and your sister, Orion." stated Severus "Your room I believe also contains a Nimbus."

Lucius chuckled as the boys marveled at the brooms. "Daemon, Orion. I have something important to give you."

Daemon went to his father who loved him and asked "What Father?"

Lucius smiled at hearing his oldest son calling him father. "This is the Malfoy Heir ring. The oldest in the family wears the ring."

Daemon looked at the ring and then at his brother. He didn't want his brother to hate him for taking the family ring.

"Take it Daemon. You have the Malfoy Heir ring while Elladora and I have Malfoy family rings. The heir only means you're going to be Head of Malfoy family one day. So you have to take care of your baby siblings forever." Draco smirked at his brother. Head of House was a great honor as well as a great burden. The Head was the one who allowed any adoptions and marriages into the Malfoy family. The Head also had to deal with the less than brilliant Ministry officials.

Daemon held out his hand so his father could slide the ring on.

"Your father gave me the Lestrange Heir ring Orion, in case we found you before he could. This ring allows you entrance onto Lestrange Manor."

Orion watched the ring being placed onto his hand. "Will we ever see them Uncle Lucius?"

"We are trying to help them escape but there is little that we can do. I believe with the news about your return will soon have them planning and plotting." replied Lucius. "The main responsibility of the Heir rings is that you are the one that must protect your siblings. Orion, you being the oldest makes you Devon's protector as well as Daemon, Draco, and Elladora's. That goes for you as well Daemon. Always protect your sisters and always stand together." Orion looked at his cousin and nodded his head.

"Now enough chatter lets fly." stated Severus as he started to talk Quidditch with Lucius.

"If you haven't noticed Quidditch is very important to Uncle Severus. Well all the men in the family do while all the women love to shop." informed Draco as he grabbed his broom and raced to the Quidditch pit.

Narcissa was sitting at her daughter's vanity laughing at all the hair styles that she whipped up to amuse her daughter. With a flick of a wand Elladora now had a head of Goldilocks curls. Some were really nice while others you would wish on your worst enemy.

"Thanks Mum." Narcissa hugged her daughter.

"I have been dreaming of playing with your hair since the day you were born." Narcissa pulled Devon into the hug "I hope that we are best friends like my mother was with me and Bella."

The girls nodded their heads as they smiled at Narcissa. Devon was happy to be visiting her aunt but as much as she loved clothes and stuff she didn't really like all the girly colors. She liked the darker hues but didn't know if she should say anything.

"Now as much as I love my sister she had a different style. Her clothes are darker in color and less feminine. Your mother was always pushing the envelope as I imaging that you will too Devon. Let's go to your room. Your mother selected a few things that she liked I think you will too.

The group of girls moved to the room next door to ohhed and aahed over clothes when Elladora asked the question she had been dying to know.

"Mother, how did you know that you wanted to marry father?"

Narcissa smiled at her daughter and wondered who had gained the eye of her daughter "Unlike popular belief your father and I were never arranged to be married. I don't know if you know but your magic will help you choose your husband. Your magic can only mesh with certain people while others will make your magic erratic."

"How do you know if your magic meshes with someone?" asked Devon.

"Magic will instill a sense of comfort and warmth when you are around compatible magic. It doesn't matter what social status they are or whether they are muggleborn or not it's weather your magic can tolerate them. Magic doesn't decide who you marry it just shows you who you can be happy with. For example, Lucius and Severus both gave me that warm comfort feeling but I choose Lucius."

"So in a way they are like your soul mate?" pondered Elladora.

"In a way yes." answered Narcissa.

"Was there anyone that you couldn't stand Aunt Cissa?" asked Devon.

"Gregory Goyle. While my magic was repulsed by his I still claimed him as a friend not that Gregory ever pursued me. He only had eyes for Marissa. Now as the smarter of the sexes you girls might need to play match maker with your brothers. If their like their fathers they won't know what to do when they do find the girl they like."

Both girls laughed as they looked around Devon's room. Soon Narcissa and the girls were calling the boys in for lunch. Narcissa smiled as her boys came in looking windswept and laughing. This was how it should have been.

"Narcissa darling, it seems Severus's dream of having professional Quidditch players as nephews might come true." informed Lucius as he kissed his wife and went to sit next to his daughter and niece.

"Yeah mum. Orion, Daemon and I are going to try out for the team this year. I know will make it." rushed Draco as he sat down to fill his plate.

"When did they start allowing first years play?" asked Narcissa.

"The headmaster" spat Daemon "announced it last night at dinner."

"Don't worry Narcissa; all of Slytherin are watching the children's back. I'll try to have me or McGonagall referee all the Slytherin games. She is at least fair to both sides." Lucius chuckled at the pleading look on Severus's face.

"Make sure my children don't get hurt Severus or you'll be sorry." Elladora laughed at her mother's words. "Are you and Devon trying out for the team?"

"I Am." piped Devon. "Did our mother or father play?"

"Your father fell in love with your mother over a Quidditch pitch." chuckled Lucius "Rodolphus lost us several points because he couldn't take his eyes of Bellatrix. Said it was the way she hit the bludgers with such passion."

Everyone laughed as Narcissa asked Elladora if she planned to play. Elladora wanted to say no but everyone else was going to play.

"I don't really but I'll try. I might be good." mumbled Elladora.

"Don't worry sweetie, your mother can fly circles on a broom but give her a Quidditch ball and she tumbles right off." chuckled Lucius.

"I don't play I cheer." Narcissa stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"You will have to make a donation to the team. Dumbledore will find it funny if the children show up with Nimbus 2000's." stated Severus.

"Of course Severus. I has nothing to do with the fact that you want your team to win is it?" Lucius raised a brow at his brother.

"Slytherin doesn't need better brooms to beat the competition they can do that on talent alone. It just doesn't hurt to be flying the best and fastest brooms." Severus laughed at Narcissa's eye roll. He took Quidditch very serious and he might be a little fanatical about it but so were a lot of wizards.

After everyone had eaten Narcissa asked "I know that you will have to go back with Severus but I want your personal house elves to go with you."

"Excellent idea Narcissa, Dumbledore never wards the castle against elves. Thinks they're just servants."

"What's a house elf?" asked Daemon as he followed his mother and father to a sitting room.

"A house elf is a creature that have been around since Merlin himself. Most house elves are bonded to a family and will serve that family forever. Now a personal House Elf only answers to their master. They can pop you out of any tight situation. They can be your eyes and ears when needed." rattled off Narcissa.

"They can also be one of your best friends. My personal elf is Garth and has been since I was born. I tell Garth everything. Now there is a rule that if you hand a house elf an article of clothing then they are free. It's true but not true. You have to give the elf the clothing and sever the bond to fire the elf."

"Do we each have one?" asked Orion.

"Yeah. Mine house elf is Dak. He is really funny. Has the funniest stories ever. Dak's sister Nona is your elf Ella. Father's elf Garth has a son named Dobby who's yours Daemon. I never really met yours Orion or yours Devon." stated Draco.

"Your mother had Kard bonded to Orion. Kard is the son of Kreature, our cousin Sirius's elf. Kard's brother Gander is your elf Devon. They were distraught when you were taken. They had to be doused with calming drought before they could think straight. Lucius call Garth and have him call the children's elves." order Narcissa.

"Garth." Daemon gazed at the small form that popped next to his father.

"Yes Master Lucius. What is you needing?" asked Garth.

"Garth can you recognize these children?" Garth looked at the children before popping away.

"I think he knows. Brace yourselves." laughed Severus and sure enough several minutes and a couple pops later had the children being attacked by little house elves.

Elladora and Devon laughed as Nona and Gander asked them questions about school and their lives. They laughed as Nona and Gander sprouted off jokes and stories. Orion and Kard were talking about chess while Kard turned his head this way and that.

Daemon stared at Dobby who was talking a mile a minute. Suddenly he was on the floor laughing as Dobby examined him from head to toe causing him to laugh as Dobby's fingers tickled as they moved. Daemon went still as Dobby lifted up his shirt.

"Who is hurting Master Daemon. I is hurting them so bad. Tell Dobby?" Daemon turned red but remained quiet.

"Daemon." whispered Narcissa who gathered her son to her. "Please tell us. We love you and are extremely angry that someone would hurt you. Please." Narcissa ran her fingers thru Daemon's hair.

"I just don't want to seem weak." whispered Daemon. "I mean I allowed a fat muggle to hurt me."

"You are not weak Daemon Abraxas Malfoy. Whoever hurt you is not deserving of being called muggle." stated Lucius.

"Daemon." Severus waited till Daemon turned to look at him before he said "When I was a kid my father liked to drink. When he was drunk his favorite sport was to hit me if I wasn't quick to get out of the way. When Lucius and his family blood adopted be I didn't talk about what my father did till Lucius's mother called my father for a meeting. I was so scared but she bound my father to the chair and told me to yell and scream at him. She said that if I had kept all that hate inside that it would have eaten away at my soul."

"Daemon. You're my older brother. A few scars don't change that." stated Draco which had everyone nodding.

"If I tell you I don't want you to do anything. I want to have my shot at them first." Daemon drew in a quick breath "I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They don't like magic so they don't like me. They only hit me when I was younger. I think I scared them when I got older."

"Not Lily's sister" muttered Severus.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" asked Daemon

"I meet her a few times. A very mean little girl who was jealous she wasn't a witch like her sister."

"Yeah that's her. She married a whale and had a hippo for a son."

"Thank you for telling us Daemon." said Elladora and everyone nodded.

"Sorry Lucius, Narcissa but we have to head back soon. Since the children have their elves with them it will be easier to get them in and out of the castle we might even be able to bring them around before Christmas. We'll just have to see."

"Okay Severus." Narcissa hugged her children and told them to expect a package along with Draco's.

"Stay out of trouble boys" warned Lucius "Have fun girls" Severus rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Why do you say us boys will get in trouble?" muttered Draco.

"Because you're the baby Draco. You'll probably talk your brother and cousin into some harebrained adventure." stated Lucius as he hugged his sons to him.

"Dobby, Nona, Gander, Kard." Narcissa asked "I want to send the children some clothes that I would like you to pick up tomorrow okay."

"Yes Mistress Cissy." chorused the elves.

"We'll write letters. Loads" laughed Devon. "Can you send our mothers to her?"

"After you leave I am going to take your last letters to her." stated Narcissa as she kissed her children on the check.

"How will you get them in? I thought Azkaban didn't allow letters." asked Orion.

"They don't but they do allow you to send clothes. Clothes with pockets." Narcissa winked at her nephew who laughed as he hugged her goodbye. Narcissa grabbed on to her husband so she didn't grab her children and never let them go.

"Stay safe. Keep an eye on each other. We love you." yelled Narcissa as they waved at the retreating figures.

"Lets go share a little of this day with your sister. I believe we might have a full house this Christmas." smirked Lucius as he led his wife towards the floo. Narcissa grabbed the clothes for Bella and quickly cast a charm to hide the letters in the pocket. While the Azkaban prison checked everything that entered it only checked for dark magic or for port keys.

"We here to see Bellatrix Lestrange." stated Narcissa who was immediately shown to a visiting room after her items were checked with the letter reaming hidden.

"Narcissa, I didn't think you would visit so soon." piped Bella as she sat down.

"I brought you some clothes." Bella gazed at the clothes "They have great pockets of warmth." Bella raised a brow at the words but nodded her head at the understanding of something being in the pockets of the clothes.

"How is everyone Narcissa."

"Everything is fine Bellatrix. I would stay longer but I think you'll want to try out your new clothes. I will be back tomorrow."

"Won't they wonder why you're visiting so regularly?"

"My son just went to Hogwarts. They will think I just need something to occupy my time. Now I love you Bella. Tell those Lestrange brothers that the Malfoy's send their love." Narcissa left the prison that held her sister and prayed to Merlin for Marvolo. He would know how to get them out.

Bellatrix watched her sister leave and the guard enter. "I told you, you murder. Your sister would grow bored with coming here. She didn't stay to chat long now did she?"

Bellatrix glared at the man but remained silent. Most guards tried to rile you up to have an excuse to use their wands on you. Bellatrix waited till the guard left and his footsteps faded before she searched the pockets. In the lower left pocket she pulled out several letters.

She opened the first one which read

Dear Mother and Father and Uncle Rabastan

It's my Orion. I just entered Hogwarts. I was placed in Slytherin which obviously turned out to be a good thing. I've kept an eye on my sister Devon. It's a full time job with keeping Devon out of trouble she just loves adventure. I like Quidditch. Wait let me revise that I love Quidditch. Uncle Severus says we have your hair Dad and your eyes Mum. I'll make you proud. Would right more but so tired. I hope you like to pull pranks Uncle Rabastan.

Love

Orion Cygnus Lestrange.

Bella clutched the letter to her heart before she went to the wall and removed the door to the hole that showed her husband's cell.

"Rodolphus." Bella waited till her husband responded.

"Bellatrix. Are you okay?" Bella thrust the letter thru the hole.

"Just read Rodolphus." Bella quickly opened another to read

Dear Anut Bella and Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Rabastan,

This is Elladora. All my life I never had any friends. I was too smart for most children my age. My first friends happened to be my brothers and cousins. Your son is nice and smart. Your daughter is daring and funny and one of my best friends. I hope to meet you guys soon.

Love

Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy

"Bella, this is a letter from Orion." whispered Rodolphus "A letter from our son."

"Yes Rodolphus and there's more. Give that letter to your brother and read this one."

Bella shoved Elladora's letter thru and quickly opened up another.

Dear Uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan and Aunt Bella

Hey this Daemon. I hope you don't mind me writing to you. I don't want to be a bother. I've never had a good experience with aunts and uncles but Uncles Severus is nice and he vouches for you. Orion and Draco are going to teach me Quidditch. I hope I am good I've never flown a broom before today. Don't worry I'll protect Orion and Devon from Dumbledore. I won't let him hurt my family again. I hope your plans of escape a fruitful.

Love

Daemon Abraxas Malfoy

Bella passed Daemons letter to an excited Rodolphus. "Our niece"

"This is from Daemon."

"Dear Mother and Father and Uncle Rabastan

Hey there it's Devon. I really hope you didn't want a girly girl. I love Quidditch. I hope I don't disappoint. I hope to learn more about you and mother to see what traits you passed on to us. I wonder who gave Orion the chess wizard king ability and hope who ever that is can beat my brother to get him to shut it. Ha Ha. Uncle Severus is sending some pictures. Two to be exact. One of us as we are to the world and the other as we really are. I hope to see you at Christmas.

Love

Devon Narcissa Lestrange

"Your brother should be happy to know that Devon loves Quidditch" joked Bella as she handed the letter to Rodolphus.

Bella opened the second to last letter to reveal the two photographs. Bella kissed the photos and imagined her children.

"Here be careful with these, babe." Bella handed the photos to her husband like they were glass.

She opened the last letter and had to blink several times before she could get her brain to work the words out.

Dear Lords and Lady Lestrange

I entered Hogwarts this year to be placed in the house of my father and mother. Gryffindor. Unfortunately the house is no longer the way it was when my parents attended school here. While the rest of my house mates avoided me like the plague it was your son and daughter along with your niece and nephews that treated me like I was human. They invited me to lunch and stood up for me. Why would a Gryffindor be mean and a Slytherin nice. I was surprised to be resorted the night your daughter was placed in Slytherin. I am now the first Longbottom to be in Slytherin.

I want you to know that I know the truth of what happened that night. I want you to know that while the world views you as murders I see you as heroes. You saved my parents from being murdered. I pledge the Longbottoms as allies to the Lestranges and Malfoys.

As your family showed me kindness and protection so shall I do the same for them. I hope that Orion and Devon get to meet their parents soon. I also look forward to the day I can shake your hands. Thank you

Sincerely

Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom.

Bella cried her heart out, she had felt so bad at failing to protect the Longbottoms and had feared that the young Longbottom would hate and fear them. She should have known that Frank and Alice Longbottom would have a great son.

"This letter is important Rodolphus." Bella leaned against the wall as her husband read the letters.

"Our children and Neville Longbottom know the truth Bella. Their opinion of us is all that matters to me. I glad Neville was placed in Slytherin and have our family for friends." Rodolphus whispered.

"I feel like there's hope Rodolphus. I feel we might actually save our world. Tell Rodolphus to let Sirius to see the letters. Make sure they stay hidden."

Bella went to sleep for the first time with a smile as she thanked Merlin that her family had befriended Neville.


End file.
